


【灿白|勋白】进击的白熙

by Beilu94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, 灿白勋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 93,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beilu94/pseuds/Beilu94
Summary: 边伯贤一觉醒来发现自己变成了边白熙。注意事项：1. 单性转，慎入2. 灿白勋白都有，cp洁癖慎入现实背景基础上的魔幻加工，故事纯属虚构，如有雷同纯属巧合。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. ch.1-5

【chapter 1】

休息日的早上，窗外的鸟叫吵醒了边伯贤，他眯了眯眼睛，忽然想起些什么，一个猛子坐起来。  
昨晚朴灿烈跟他表白了。  
这都是些什么操蛋事儿，他做梦都没想到有一天自己当作兄弟的人会把他堵到杂物间，一股脑地倒完心事也不等他从震惊中回神，直接亲了上来，吓得他落荒而逃，也不知道踩了什么滑了一跤，脑袋碰到了个硬邦邦的东西一下就晕了过去。  
所以现在他是在哪？这显然不是他的公寓或者宿舍。  
边伯贤嫌弃地看了一眼粉色的窗帘和粉色的被子。这不会是朴灿烈哪个他没去过的公寓吧？原来这家伙品味是这样的，看来昨晚的告白不是恶作剧，他竟然能隐藏自己的性向这么久真是不容易。  
等等，这粉色的蕾丝睡衣是怎么回事？  
边伯贤疑惑的摸了摸领口，忽然感受到两个不应该属于他的柔软饱满的东西......

“啊！！！！”  
一声尖锐的女高音打破了清晨的宁静。

边伯贤确认了这不是梦以及自己下面也少了块肉之后陷入了忧郁，在他还处在震惊和忧郁中的时候，咚咚咚的上楼声响起来了，门被打开。  
边伯贤看着这张熟悉的脸差点哭出来：“妈！”  
边妈妈瞪了他一眼：“大早上瞎叫唤什么！梦龙都被你吓到了在下面跟着叫唤。”  
他欲哭无泪的说：“我有胸了。”  
妈妈连个眼神都没给他，“知道了知道了，恭喜你终于从A cup荣升B cup了。”  
“......”  
“快下来吃饭，上班要迟到了。”

边伯贤浑浑噩噩地下楼坐着饭桌前，无意识地吃着饭，脑子里一团乱麻。  
这不可能，这不科学。  
他是无神论者，这一定可以解释，可能是朴灿烈的突然告白激发了他体内的雌性激素让他突然二次发育？？  
呸呸，这一定是暂时的，他只是暂时的荷尔蒙紊乱不可能真的变成女人。

“你能不能吃快点，你离上班时间还有十五分钟。”  
“今天不是周六吗？又没有.....”行程两个字还没说出来，就咽了回去。有行程也没用啊，他还能从富川立马赶到首尔穿着深V打歌服扭胯吗？  
昨天在舞台上rolling rolling的他一定想象不到今天他会穿着粉色蕾丝睡裙坐在富川的家里。  
“边白熙，你在做什么梦，你一个996的上班族哪来的周六？”  
他顿时觉得食物无法下咽，艰难地开口：“我是谁？”  
“白熙啊，你又开什么玩笑呢？”  
“妈......我从小到大，都是女孩子吗？”  
“？不然呢？你还想发育出第二性征？这就是你整天宅在家不找男朋友的原因？”  
“那个粉粉的房间，是我一直生活的房间？”  
他可真想穿越到当年cbx出道mv他穿女装自己泥自己那会儿给自己一巴掌。  
边妈妈终于忍不住，手摸了摸他的额头。  
没发烧啊？  
“少给我装病，快去上班！”

艰难地在衣橱里找到一身不那么娘的T恤牛仔裤，边伯贤，啊不，边白熙被塞上车强制出门上班。  
上个鬼啊，她连公司是哪个都不知道。  
边白熙一踩油门，决定去首尔质问朴灿烈，是不是强吻他的时候趁机给他灌了什么巫婆的药水或者科学怪人的试验品之类的。  
阿西，她真是倒了八辈子霉碰到这头披着羊皮的狼。这都是什么操蛋事儿啊！

【chapter 2】

边白熙知道朴灿烈现在在哪里，小分队刚刚出道，他一定跟世勋一起在某一场签售会上，她打开手机搜了一下，却很奇怪的没有任何签售会消息。

边白熙不死心地继续往下翻了半天，都是八百年前的消息，她怀疑地去看了一眼时间。

2019年4月份，距离朴灿烈跟边伯贤告白还有将近4个月。

边白熙倒抽一口冷气，请告诉她这还怎么用科学解释？

算了，科学什么的就放弃吧。她必须先找到朴灿烈，然后把他暴打一顿。

边白熙把车停在SM旁边的商场停车场，奥迪RS系变成奥迪A3让她一个不适应停歪了，她下了车气的踹了一脚，却忘记了自己穿着一双轻薄的帆布鞋，疼的抱着脚龇牙咧嘴。

“小姐，你没事吧？”

“阿嘎西”三个字让她不由自主的想打人，即使声音是个温柔的女声。她带着煞气地抬起头，看到从旁边车上下来一个穿着优雅的中短发年轻女人，愣了愣。

这个人长得怎么这么像朴灿烈，难道他也变成女人了？那她还要不要暴打朴灿烈，她可不打女人啊。

“咦？”女人停了停，不知道是不是被她的眼神吓到，却还是温柔地笑了笑，“是位暴躁的小姐呢。”

随着她走近看的更清楚了一点，边白熙终于想起了这有点耳熟的播音腔，尴尬地放下脚，乖乖地站好，“宥拉姐。”

这声“努那”让朴宥拉疑惑了一下，不过还是先找到了重点：“你认识我？”

边白熙瞟了一眼她手里拿的点心和咖啡，瞬间反应过来她应该是去找朴灿烈的，太好了，她正愁怎么混进SM大楼……她点头：“我是灿烈的朋友。”

“啊真的吗？灿烈竟然还认识这么可爱的女孩子。”朴宥拉弯了弯眼睛，“难道是女朋友？”

“不是不是，”边白熙连连摆手，心想着宥拉姐不愧是女主播也太会说话了，她刚才的样子哪里跟可爱扯的上关系，突然想起来为刚才的事情道歉：“对不起啊努……欧尼，我刚才失礼了。”

“不用在意，或许你也是去找灿烈的？”

“嗯嗯。”边白熙点点头，就差在脸上写上“带上我”这三个字了。

边白熙跟着朴宥拉一路畅通无阻地到了二楼休息厅，她很熟悉地找到柜子里的一次性纸杯给自己和宥拉姐都倒了杯水，朴宥拉接过水，仔细地打量她，托着下巴似乎在思考什么。她低头喝水装作没注意到，眼睛往走廊那边瞄。

这个时间灿烈应该在练习室吧，怎么还不出来。

五分钟后朴灿烈和吴世勋一起大汗淋漓地从练习室出来了，灿烈看到姐姐立马一扫刚才地疲惫，眼睛一亮，笑嘻嘻地跑过来接过东西，边白熙坐在一边见怪不怪地看他撒娇，心里有些犯难，怎么能避开宥拉姐把他单独拉出去谈一谈。

灿烈被姐姐按着坐下来让他们休息一会儿，吴世勋刚一坐下就好奇旁边这个穿的像高中生长的也很小巧的女生：“这位是姐姐的朋友？”

“啊……我差点忘记了，她说是灿烈的朋友来着。”

灿烈皱了皱眉：“我不认识她。”

不妙……要被当作私生饭了，她可太清楚这种场面了，下一步她就会被礼貌地请出去……SM的教育向来是不能在私生饭面前留下任何可以指摘的地方，边白熙赶忙站起来：“等一下等一下，不是这样的。那个，你不是玩过那个进击的小矮人吗？我是你的网友。”

进击的小矮人是个再冷门不过的手机游戏，某次滞留机场的时候边伯贤闲的无聊点进了广告不小心下载了，结果被蜜汁洗脑的鬼畜小矮人吸引愣是拉着朴灿烈一起玩了一下午。

恐怕全网都没有十个人玩这个智障游戏。

朴灿烈显然疑惑了，他半信半疑：“你的游戏id是什么？”

“bbh920506。”她飞快地念出来。

吴世勋也坐不住了：“你是怎么知道这个帐号的？”

朴灿烈看了一眼旁边的监控摄像头，飞快地抢过她的手机，边白熙刚要跳起来，就被吴世勋擒住了手反剪在背后不能动弹。朴宥拉正要开口，朴灿烈打断了：“姐姐不好意思了，我们可能有点重要的事要处理一下。”

边白熙倒是没有挣扎，乖乖地被拉近一个没有监控的房间。她正愁没有单独聊天的机会呢，正合她意，世勋在也没关系。

“你是谁？”朴灿烈示意吴世勋松开她，问道。

边白熙揉着被握的有点痛的手腕，心想着这俩人配合还挺默契的，不由得起了些恶趣味，眨了眨眼睛：“你这么快就不记得我了，昨天晚上……”

吴世勋咳嗽一声，准备拉开门：“哥我回避一下。”

朴灿烈额头青筋一跳：“你给我回来！听她乱扯。”

边白熙笑嘻嘻地看着他：“我可没扯，昨天你喝醉了酒非粘着我要跟我回家，说喜欢我很久了实在忍不住了……从第一次见面就觉得我很可爱，不想再停留在朋友关系，就算我不喜欢你的话，也给你一个照顾我的机会，只要我喜欢玩的游戏你都会陪我玩，还让我少吃点外卖，明明自己也吃了不少外卖。”

朴灿烈愣了愣，但很快就恢复正常：“我没说过这话。”

你现在没说过，但是三个多月后打算说。边白熙观察了一下他的反应，在心里叹了口气，看来昨天跟她表白的那个朴灿烈没有穿越过来。但她现在已经变成了边白熙，朴灿烈也不认识她，那他到时候要给谁表白啊？

“我说小朋友，你幻想症有点过头哦。而且一直说非敬语很不礼貌。”吴世勋拿起她的手机，对着她的脸识别了一下，打开了，“诶？竟然没有录音吗？真是个善良的私生饭呢。”

正说着，她的手机响了起来。上面显示的是“妈妈”，边白熙立马开口：“我出门的时候没跟家人说，不接电话的话我妈可能马上会报警哦。”

吴世勋倒没那么不讲情面，立马把手机递给她。

“边白熙，你翘班去哪里了！！！”声音穿透力太强了，她不得不把手机拿离耳朵一段距离，“我来首尔有点重要的事情要处理，我还在忙先挂了。”

“你敢挂我立马把你的珍藏游戏光盘烧掉。”

边白熙立马怂了：“不要啊，我马上回去，真的。”

“晚上十点前我看不到你的人你的光盘就完了。还有，别去烦你哥。”

“我这么有眼色的人干嘛要去打扰我哥跟嫂子……”

“什么？你有嫂子了？这小子竟然不告诉我！——嘀、嘀。”

边白熙无语地被挂断了电话，这个时间线是什么鬼，不仅她变成了女的，连哥都变成大龄未婚青年了吗？她可爱的侄子们去哪里了？

朴灿烈挑了挑眉，“忙完了？我们接着刚才的话题，你是怎么搞到伯贤的游戏帐号的？”

伯贤？？她本来的身体原来还是在的吗！边白熙激动了一下：“等等，这里有边伯贤的吗？”

她指的是这个时间线，但他们显然不是这么理解的，吴世勋“哦”了一声，“怎么，你原来是伯贤哥的私生饭吗？要亲自跟他解释一下吗？”

“‘亲自’是指……”边白熙咽了一下口水，“‘他’会出现在我面前？”

【chapter 3】

边白熙莫名一阵慌乱，如果这个时间线存在边伯贤，那……她跟过去的边伯贤见面，按照科幻电影里的各类穿越注意事项来看，怎么想都不会有什么好事发生。  
“我去上个洗手间！”  
吴世勋拉住她的手腕：“想溜吗？”  
边白熙刚溜到门口就被牵制住，着急之下使出了多年未用的合气道实力，在吴世勋没有心理准备的时候踢了一脚他的小腿，顺势把他的手臂翻转过去，伴随着“咯嘣”一声脆响，他“啊”地叫出来，旁边的朴灿烈都愣住了。  
她趁机赶忙往外跑，飞快地往女厕所的方向冲。  
吴世勋反应倒是快，丢下一句“哥联系保安”就追了上去，走廊其实没有几步，但边白熙栽就栽在腿短，马上冲进厕所了被拉了出来，她人生中第一次看到吴世勋这么生气的样子，比起疼来说……丢脸可能更严重吧。  
边白熙先开口了：“欧巴，你不打女人的吧？”  
“……”  
“欧巴老是拉我的手的话我会很为难的。”  
吴世勋给气笑了：“哇，你小小年纪没想到段位还挺高。”  
这一层有不少艺人来来回回，这样拉扯着是不太好。吴世勋就近把她拉到旁边没有人的录音室：“你道歉，我就松手。”  
“对不起。”  
还挺干脆，吴世勋很意外，还是松开了手：“你从哪里搞到我们的信息的？黄牛？”  
“……嗯。”  
“以后不要这样了。”  
“……知道了，我可以走了吗？”  
她着急脱身的模样，跟刚才在灿烈面前虚与委蛇的样子判若两人。吴世勋奇怪道：“刚才在灿烈哥面前不是很嚣张吗？”  
“……”  
“走可以，你要给灿烈哥道歉。”  
我还给他道歉？你哥我沦落到今日都怪那个憨批，他轻薄老子的帐还没跟他算，我没暴打他一顿已经是给他面子了。边白熙咬牙切齿道：“不可能。”

边白熙有点后悔刚才没认怂。  
挣扎的后果是现在情况有点恶劣，艺人部专门处理私生饭事情的经纪人哥也过来了，保安在调监控看她有没有什么奇怪的行动，助理在检查她的手机。  
而吴世勋坐在一边脸很臭地看着她——刚才在那间录音室她试图脱身，几乎跟他扭打起来，当然吴世勋是不想跟她打的，这次事前有了戒备轻易地就制服了她，她着急了只好使上了断子绝孙脚，但最后还是挫败地发现以女人的力气是不可能挣得过一个一米八的成年男人的，还不幸地崩开了bra的扣——这不能怪她，她也是人生中第一次穿bra。  
打架的后果是他捂着裆，她捂着胸。  
然而工作人员赶到的时候两个人还是要面子地直起了腰一副无事发生的样子。最后吴世勋是一脸“你是女人吗？”的表情看着保安过来带走她的。  
直到现在她还一只手背在后面若无其事地按着背扣阻止它崩开。  
“奇怪……”小助理咕哝了一声，“她手机上什么都没有，像个新手机一样。”  
“我说了我不是私生饭。”边白熙气焰又嚣张了起来，“快放我走，我要起诉你们了。”  
手机突然嘀了一声，kakaotalk弹了出来。小助理“咦”了一声，把手机给经纪人哥看了一眼：“这不是……”  
吴世勋和朴灿烈也凑过去看了一眼。

——边伯贤：在哪？

“你怎么有伯贤的kakao好友的？”  
“……啊？”边白熙没反应过来，经纪人举着手机拿到她眼前给她看。  
这时候又噌噌地弹出好几条新消息。

——边伯贤：警告你别乱说话。  
——边伯贤：来首尔干嘛？缺钱了？  
——边伯贤：乖乖呆着，需要钱的话跟欧巴说。

“你们什么关系？”朴灿烈表情变得严峻了起来。  
这话说的，任谁看了都是用钱解决女人问题的风流男人的常见桥段。  
边白熙被噎住了，完全没想通现在的剧情发展。她可是拼了命地想避免见到这个时间线的边伯贤，生怕发生什么宇宙毁灭级别的大混乱，还为此得罪了自家忙内，怎么他还找上门来了？  
在经纪人给边伯贤打电话让他过来之后的这段时间里，边白熙逐渐理清了她和边伯贤可能的关系——在这个怪诞的世界观里，到底还有一个非常合逻辑的事情：他俩是一个妈生的。

门突然打开，一个顶着一头乱糟糟的棕毛的男人像是刚睡醒一样懒懒散散地走进来：“哥怎么了，这么严肃地喊我过来？”  
他看到边白熙的一瞬间，表情从懒散变成了震惊，但是边白熙比他更震惊，即便她已经做过了心理准备，还是无法接受一个活脱脱的自己站在面前。

你照过镜子吗？她现在就是这种感觉，面前这个人的身材、样貌、神情、甚至小动作还有容易炸毛的发质都跟边伯贤别无二致，这种感觉让她全身发毛、不寒而栗。她死死地盯着面前这个边伯贤，试图找出一丝破绽。

这个边伯贤一脸惊讶：“白熙，你怎么找到这里来的？”  
经纪人深吸了一口气，“伯贤啊，我真没想到你能惹上这种事，你不是一向自我管理很严格的吗？”  
“啊？”边伯贤没搞懂事情发展，试图跟旁边的两个队友交流一下眼神，谁知道朴灿烈直接避开了他，吴世勋投给他一个“自求多福”的眼神。  
经纪人把边白熙的手机丢给他，边伯贤看了两眼，忽然明白过来，哭笑不得：“你们想什么呢！这是我妹。”

【chapter 4】

“你有妹妹？”在场的人仿佛都是第一次听说。  
吴世勋不可置信地看了眼边白熙，她长着一张小小的脸，可爱的下垂眼，虽然没化妆但是皮肤白的通透，有点像人字形的小嘴，唇畔还有一颗小小的痣……刚才怎么没注意到她长的这么像边伯贤？与其说是没注意到，不如说……她戏实在太多了让人无法集中注意力思考这些。  
“我没说过吗？”边伯贤皱眉思考了一下，很快放弃回忆，“说起来白熙是不是给你们添麻烦了，真是不好意思。抱歉了哥。”  
“我倒是没什么事。”经纪人哥倒是很好说话，看了看处在震惊状态的灿烈和世勋，忍着笑说：“你的小伙伴们被耍的有点惨。”  
经纪人带着助理出去之后，边伯贤正准备跟边白熙算账：“你都做什么了？”  
朴灿烈不能接受被耍了的现实，告状：“世勋被她揍了。”  
吴世勋也不想丢面子，揭短：“她非说灿烈哥昨天喝多了非礼她。”  
边白熙觉得她的手已经快无法hold住背扣了，着急地说：“我们等会再聊，我必须去一趟洗手间了。”  
打开门，正好遇上准备进来问情况的朴宥拉。边白熙严肃地说：“宥拉姐，我可以请教你一个事情吗？”

bra没扣好不能是她的错，她还是人生第一次穿bra。竟然还要朋友的姐姐来帮她整理……算了算了，反正她现在是女的，总不能指着那三个来帮她扣，他们估计也只会解——也不一定会，有些人性向隐瞒的太好了。  
“我说呢，刚才就看你很眼熟，你怎么不早说你呀。我还以为我闯了什么大祸。”  
……我也是刚刚才知道的，我是我自己的哥这回事。  
边白熙深吸一口气，这个边伯贤真的是过去的自己吗？她原来有这么二逼吗？可是看科幻电影里，跟过去的自己见面的话会发生很可怕的事情啊……啊，或许可怕的事情已经发生了——难道是因为这个时间线已经有一个边伯贤了，她才被强制变异成边白熙的？  
所以她来到过去这个时间点是做什么的？莫非是要她阻止朴灿烈向边伯贤告白，那样的话边伯贤就不会变成她了……那她会消失吗？改变过去这回事在科幻电影里本身就存在很多悖论。  
这到底是多么操蛋的事儿啊，都怪朴灿烈！  
“世勋刚才说的是真的吗？灿烈他有欺负你吗？咳咳，冒昧地问一句你成年了吗……”  
这可真是亲姐啊，边白熙尴尬地笑了笑：“欧尼，我有驾照的呀……哈哈哈……他们可能在开玩笑吧。”

宥拉姐中午有约先走掉了。  
边白熙回来的时候，吴世勋喝着冰美式看了她一眼，就转过头去。  
显然还在生气。  
这不能怪她，她本来想打的人是朴灿烈，谁让他往枪口上撞。  
边白熙坐下来，直到现在还不是特别能适应面前坐着一个边伯贤，对方推给她一份炸酱面：“我们刚刚点了午餐，你吃不吃？”  
“我不吃黄瓜。”  
“啊……我忘了。”边伯贤拿回来那份炸酱面，“那我吃吧。”  
边白熙眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他吃下那一筷子夹杂了黄瓜丝的炸酱面，表情像是在看外星人：“你是什么时候开始能吃黄瓜的？”  
“啊……小的时候不吃，妈非逼着我吃，后来就适应了。”边伯贤不以为然地把面跟酱拌到一起，“你哥我已经是大人口味了。”  
故事的前半段是一样的，结局不同，她就从没适应过。  
他说话的时候，边白熙一直盯着他的嘴巴看，不只是口味，他还少了颗唇边痣。  
边白熙瞬间想起了一部电影《太空异种》，德普演的，讲的是做宇航员的丈夫在太空遇到事故回来完全变了一个人，后来发现是外星人附体……但是其他人没有发现吗？边白熙看了看朴灿烈，用眼睛在说：你看他正常吗？你不是喜欢我吗，你没发现他是冒牌货吗？  
朴灿烈终于注意到她的视线，在她满怀期待的目光中开口：“你刚才为什么会编造那些奇怪的故事，直接说实话不就好了？”  
实话是我才是边伯贤，你承受不住。边白熙咬了咬吸管，有点不死心，凭什么就她一个人穿越过来了，始作俑者还在这里质问她，“你真的不记得？”  
“我记得什么？我们明明是第一次见面啊。”  
“那就是你的原话。”边白熙手肘撑在桌子上，上半身不知不觉往前倾了些，“你好好想想呢？”  
“我……”或许那些话太像来自他心底深处的，连他自己也有些混乱了。难道他真的在自己喝断片的情况下说出来了？还认错了人？朴灿烈莫名心虚，咳嗽了两下，“算了不说这个了，刚才很抱歉，我跟世勋还以为你是私生饭。”  
显然吴世勋不是这么想的：“替我抱歉就不必了。”  
“还生气呢？”朴灿烈担心边伯贤会尴尬，试图打圆场，“跟女孩子较什么劲，好了。”  
“女孩子可不会踢那个地方。”吴世勋哼哼道。  
边伯贤瞬间明白过来，狠狠地拍了下边白熙的脑袋：“边白熙！你是不是女人！？快给世勋道歉。”  
不是！  
边白熙捂着脑袋瞪他，这个冒牌货还敢打我，翻了天了。  
“虽然很抱歉，但是我刚才是有控制力道的，要不然……”说着，边白熙被捂住了嘴。  
边伯贤一脸抱歉：“不好意思，我妹也是练合气道的，可能下手有点没轻重。你没事吧？要不要去医院看看？”  
“噗”朴灿烈有点忍不住了，捂着嘴还是溢出了一声笑。  
“我、没、事。”吴世勋咬牙切齿地起身，“我先去练习室了，你们慢慢吃。”

朴灿烈开始跟边伯贤聊起了天：  
“珉锡哥和钟大呢？你们今天不是有个ost要录吗？”  
“钟大今天solo出道，珉锡哥去主持他的showcase。”  
“啊……你的是不是也快了？”  
“谁知道呢，搞不好7月份又要把三大搞成SMtown。”  
……你说对了。边白熙听着他们的对话，所有事情的发展跟她经历的基本一样，照这样发展下去，朴灿烈难道会跟这个假边伯贤表白？他这么瞎的吗？她咬着吸管，心里莫名不爽了起来。

【chapter 5】

朴灿烈如果知道，他应该感谢这个边伯贤——因为他现在吸引了边白熙的全部仇恨值和注意力。她已经完全忘记了自己原本是来找朴灿烈算账的。  
“你下午回富川吧？路上小心。”吃完东西，边伯贤开始赶人。  
“我改变主意了，不想回去了。”边白熙笑眯眯地看着他，晃起他的胳膊，“欧巴〜反正明天不上班，让我在这里玩两天可不可以啊，你帮我跟妈说一下呗。”  
边伯贤虽然很擅长撒娇，但是很不擅长应付别人的撒娇，不知道拿自己的软肋对付这个假边伯贤有没有用。  
“……我还忘了问你，你干嘛跟妈说我有女朋友了，现在我说什么她都不信。”边伯贤没好气地说。  
边白熙突然明白了为什么边伯贤会警告她别乱说话，原来她还无形中给自己造了个谣……  
“我以为妈说的是大哥。”鬼知道她突然多了一个哥，边白熙眨眨眼睛，没忘记讨价还价，“你帮我说情，我就帮你澄清，怎么样？”  
“……等会李秀满老师找我谈话，我没功夫陪你玩。”边伯贤犯难了。  
边白熙知道老板找他什么事，这个边伯贤正在走着所有她曾走过的路……但她才懒得提醒这个冒牌货这是个坑不要往下跳呢。  
“我就住一晚上，不用你陪我。”边白熙继续摇着他的胳膊，忽然眼里闪过一丝小奸诈，“还是说你家里真藏着一位嫂子，我会打扰你们？”  
“你坑哥坑的很开心是不是？”边伯贤弹了一下她的脑门儿，最后还是妥协了，“随你吧。”  
给冒牌货挖坑当然很开心，她甜甜地笑着，开始得寸进尺：“那你的车可以借我开吗？”  
“……我的车不适合女生开。”  
“我会好好开的。”  
“那我等会怎么回家？”  
“你开我的嘛。”  
“我送你回去。”  
朴灿烈的声音和边白熙几乎同时响了起来。  
边白熙看了他一眼，怎么看都很明显啊……为什么她以前就没发现呢。  
“灿烈你家不顺路的吧。”她坏心眼地挑破。  
“……你怎么知道？”朴灿烈眼神飘忽了一下，很快找到重点，“好歹我也是你哥的朋友，你要跟我说平语吗？”  
“我忘了说了……我们是同一天出生的。”边伯贤咳嗽了一声。  
“……双胞胎？”朴灿烈瞪大了眼睛，“你竟然从没提过。”  
“是啊，我为什么没说过呢？”边伯贤也很费解。  
……果然她是被强行塞进这个时间线的吧，对于这个假边伯贤来说，她也是突然多出来的一个妹妹。边白熙咬了咬吸管，皱着眉想。那假边伯贤到底是什么呢？  
“我还以为你是高中生，会开车就算了竟然还比我大半岁？”朴灿烈艰难地消化了这个事实。  
“天生童颜，不好意思。”边白熙故意做了个夸张的得瑟表情。  
这表情太过熟悉，朴灿烈稍微错愕了一下，“果然是双胞胎，是挺像的。”

边伯贤最后还是把跟她交换了车钥匙。  
“下午自己在家玩吧，别到处乱跑……小心点我的车。”  
不，那是我的车。边白熙心不在焉地“嗯”了一声，她才不回家呢，她得调查一下到底发生了什么。  
“要零花钱吗？”  
“不要。”边白熙有骨气地拒绝了金钱的诱惑。

边伯贤去了楼上开会，朴灿烈正打算去练习室找世勋，旁边突然多了个跟屁虫，他侧过头：“你跟着我做什么？”  
“我想问你点事。”边白熙笑的很无害。  
朴灿烈很无语，虽然是伯贤的妹妹，这也太自来熟了吧？他们是第一次见面……吧？他看了看周围，把她拉到一个没人的录音间，“不管我们之前见没见过吧……能不要提这件事了吗？虽然是在公司里，被人听到了也不大好。”  
“你怕什么？”边白熙笑着凑近了一点，虽然身高差比之前更大了，但压迫感还是有的，朴灿烈紧张地后退了一步。  
奇怪了，这人跟他表白的时候可不是这么怂的。  
边白熙站直了身体，回到正题，“好了，我要说的不是这个，我想问——我哥的事情。”  
这两件事可以说是一回事，也可以不是。朴灿烈不知道该不该放下心来，咽了咽口水，“你想问什么？”  
“他最近有没有什么奇怪的地方？”边白熙坐下来，示意他也坐。  
“奇怪的地方？”朴灿烈思考了一下，“没有啊，而且最近分开活动，我们也没怎么见过面。”  
“不是在吃鸡训练场见面了吗？”边白熙眯着眼睛。  
“……你这对你哥了如指掌的样子，好像不需要问我吧。”  
“但我在富川他在首尔，我们见面的机会更少啊。”边白熙掰着手指头数给他看，“不说游戏里，上个月有聚会，公司也有召集会议，周末你还约我哥去过健身房，不是见过很多次么……还是说你觉得不够多？”  
“……你怎么什么都知道？”  
“你可以理解为——双胞胎一定程度的心灵感应？”边白熙不着调地解释了一句，“真的不记得有什么奇怪的地方了吗？比如以前爱吃草莓现在爱吃别的了？以前不喝酒现在开始喝了之类的？”  
“真的没有。”朴灿烈一脸问号，“你在说什么，伯贤是那种说换口味就换口味的人吗？我就没见过比他还挑食的小学生口味。”  
……这姑且可以当作夸奖吧。  
所以其他地方都一样，就是可以吃黄瓜而已吗。边白熙点点头，“好吧，我是担心他的状态，有什么事情麻烦跟我说一下。”  
奇怪，明明是妹妹，他怎么有种见家长的感觉。朴灿烈吓出了一身冷汗，终于有种要解脱的感觉。  
吴世勋突然打开门，“果然在这儿，哥也太久了吧。我在练习室等了半天了。”  
话音刚落，他才看到边白熙，不由得警惕：“你怎么还缠上灿烈哥了？别以为你是伯贤哥的妹妹就可以乱来。”  
吴世勋是个记仇的小孩，边白熙深知这一点，只能装无辜，“我不是，我没有，我只是关心一下我哥的近况。”  
朴灿烈正犹豫要不要提醒世勋这位你可能要叫怒那，就听到他继续嘴炮。  
“切，骗子，你一来就找了灿烈哥，见到伯贤哥就跑，哪里是关心他的样子。”吴世勋居高临下地看着她，“灿烈哥有喜欢的人了，你就不用白费力气了。”  
朴灿烈恨不得立马跑过去堵住他的嘴。  
“哦？”边白熙挑了一下眉，“谁啊，我认识吗？”  
“吴世勋！我们去练习，快走！”朴灿烈火急火燎地冲出来拉住他就跑。

没吃午饭，边白熙嘴里含了只从前台顺过来的草莓味棒棒糖，大摇大摆地在公司晃悠。甚至还有人以为她是新来的练习生跟她搭讪。  
边白熙自然地下到了地下一层，去找那个事故发生的杂物间。这儿除了练习室还是练习室，难道那个杂物间是凭空变出来的？  
边白熙一头雾水，停留在最里面的一间练习室，推开门竟然是很久不用了，又小又脏，打扫卫生的阿姨叫了她一声：“那间地板有点问题，不要进去。”  
“没有找人来修吗？”  
“没有，过几天可能会封上吧。练习室够多了。”

边白熙无奈地坐在咖啡厅，嘴里含着棒棒糖，百思不得其解。  
她是慌乱中被朴灿烈拉到那间杂物间的，只记得大体位置，大概就是在那间废弃的练习室，而现在它显然还没有成为杂物间。  
……这也太像什么密室逃脱游戏了吧？  
灿烈最擅长密室逃脱了，他要是也穿越过来了就好了。  
边白熙叹了口气，打算去买杯咖啡。她翻了翻自己的手机和钱包，竟然没有找出来一张卡。  
好歹她是个努力的上班族，竟然会一分钱都没有？！这个不合逻辑的世界！  
“阿西……这是什么游戏初始设定吗？”她后悔没有要零花钱了。


	2. ch.6-10

【chapter 6】

这可能是边白熙出生以来第一次为钱发愁，出道前他是家里备受宠爱的忙内，养在温室，出道后他是当红男团的成员，young and rich.  
但是现在她是个穷光蛋，不仅失去了当红男团成员的身份，还失去了男人的尊严……想到这里边白熙悲愤交加。  
都怪那个抢走她身份的假边伯贤！

她在咖啡店顺走了两颗咖啡糖，愁容满面地坐在废弃练习室的破地板上。  
如果这真是个密室逃脱游戏，那这里一定有重要线索，但它现在还没有成为关键场所的条件——它还没堆满让他撞头的杂物，朴灿烈也还没告白。  
还有将近四个月，这难道意味着她起码要过四个月穷光蛋的生活？她现在已经饿的肚子咕咕叫了。嘴里的糖苦的要命，一点也不甜，她现在很后悔。  
“朴灿烈干嘛不选一个不那么激进的告白方式。”空荡荡的房间里回荡着她无奈的自言自语。  
“说不定……”  
她愣了一下。  
“说不定，我就不会被吓到了是吧，就不会被撞到头了，肯定是撞的那一下让我灵魂出窍了……”她碎碎念着，“这个原理就和步步惊心里面的女主角一样。我等到时候再撞一下可能就好了。”  
“肯定会好的。”

吴世勋推开门，皱起了眉头，“怎么又是你？”  
“这里都废弃了，你来这里干什么。”边白熙心情不好，说话也没好气。  
说到底吴世勋对她的态度已经不可挽救了，那就这样吧，要是她还是边伯贤，那可能早就去哄他了。但她现在已经不是了，那就让她活得任性一点吧。  
“这里是我的地盘。”吴世勋拿脚碰了碰她的膝盖，“你一个外部人员就别老赖在这里了，快走开。”  
“写你名字了？什么时候成你的地盘了？”边白熙反问。  
吴世勋扬了扬下巴，示意了她坐的地方旁边的墙角，上面写着：54昏.  
“阿西……”  
“你是不是女人？怎么还说脏话？”吴世勋嫌弃地看着她。  
作为边伯贤的时候，他平时是不说脏话的，阿西已经是极限，严格的自我管理让他把自己变成不管舞台上还是舞台下都挑不出错的人——除了打游戏的时候，而现在她正处在一个高难度生存游戏状态。  
“告诉你个秘密，”边白熙深吸一口气，“我是男的。”  
“哦，看出来了。”吴世勋面无表情，“你可以走了吧。”  
这更刺激了边白熙，于是她嘴贱地反击：“这么急着赶我出去，不会是要躲在这里偷偷哭一场吧？这里莫非是你发泄情绪的秘密基地之类的？小哭包。”  
刚出道那会儿，吴世勋还小，说话稍微重一点他就红了眼圈，躲在房间哭鼻子，有一次他真的急了，哭着说自己睡觉前都会为哥哥们祈祷，哥哥们怎么能这么对他……  
这本来是个可爱温暖的故事，然而也是黑历史，后来她逗世勋的时候就会喊他小哭包。  
“你！”吴世勋果然脸有些涨红，怼她的话都说不出来了。  
估计也没想明白她怎么知道他的软肋的，大概以为是伯贤哥出卖了他吧。  
话虽是她先说出来的，但边白熙忽然有些心软，毕竟是自己和大家宠大的忙内，又是自己先动的手，语言攻击那就忍着呗，跟小孩子较什么劲呢。  
“好好好，我出去我出去。”她举手投降，打算让位置。  
“站住。”她已经走到了门口，忽然听到吴世勋叫住了她。  
“怎么了？”  
“你跟伯贤哥关系很亲吗？你知道他在想什么吗？”他声音有些闷闷不乐。  
我当然知道他在想什么……边白熙叹了一口气，忽然想起了这个时间节点。  
边伯贤的谈话会应该已经结束了，而这次的谈话敲定了一个公司重要的决定——搞个跨团组合，这个会上暂时只敲定了他和其他团的两个人，事实上后来钟仁也不幸被拉了进来。  
会议结束后他就故作轻松地把这个消息告诉了正在准备小分队专辑的灿烈和世勋，吴世勋听到这个消息的时候表情就不太对，问了他一句：“哥是真的觉得这是个好消息吗？”，也没等他回答就没了影，晚上为了庆祝钟大solo而聚餐的时候他也有些闷闷不乐，灿烈坐在他旁边小声地跟他交头接耳，他不情不愿地点点头。  
边伯贤这么有眼色的人，当然看出来了，但是他还是什么都没说，这个事情真的要聊开也让人很难开口。  
但是边白熙就没有什么需要顾忌的了。  
“这里是公司，就算有什么意见也不要表现出来呀。”边白熙拍拍他的肩，递给他一颗糖。  
“你知道什么。”吴世勋接过糖，别过头去，不想让她看到他发红的眼眶。  
“我什么都知道。”边白熙笑了笑，“生我哥的气啦？觉得他要去别的组合了，丢下一查欧不管了？”  
“我才没有那么幼稚。”吴世勋哼哼着反驳，“我们组合都七年了，考虑个人发展也没什么错，只要是对哥好就好了。”  
“那你干嘛不开心。”  
“我……我就是需要时间消化一下。”吴世勋抱着膝盖坐在地板上，把下巴往手臂里埋，声音越来越小，“以后哥可能就要有别的前缀了，还会有很多其他的弟弟。”  
果然是小孩子啊。  
“你有这么多哥，干嘛还这么小气。”边白熙逗他，“是我亲哥我都没说什么。”  
“……我就是想不通，一个人怎么可以属于两个组合。”吴世勋忿忿道，“公司脑子里有坑，哥也傻了吗？”  
“你想想看，他哪有什么选择——公司说这是今年到明年最重要的规划，是大策划，对你的个人发展有好处，在入伍前再冲刺一次——他难道能说扯什么淡当我傻么。”  
吴世勋被她不合时宜地逗笑了一下。  
“所以啊，他只能洗脑自己——公司把这么重要的机会交给我，再努力一次看看吧，两边兼顾也没什么难的。”  
“那他也不跟我们说，还装作很乐意的样子。”吴世勋还是不开心，“我最讨厌他这样了。”  
“成员们肯定都不愿意，即便反映了意见，到时候高层也会不开心。”边白熙哄着他，“到时候万一压着我们不给回归，我还……我是说我哥，还有一两年就入伍了，哪里还耗得起，忍一段时间算了，入伍回来早换人了。”  
有些话用边伯贤的身份很难说，用边白熙的身份却能这么轻易地说出来。  
吴世勋沉默了一会儿，咖啡糖在嘴里慢慢融化，他闷闷地来了一句“好苦啊”。  
边白熙嘴里的糖早就化完了，但仍然满满的咖啡味，苦的有些麻木了，她附和：“是挺苦的。”  
他有些踌躇，拉了拉边白熙衣角，“那我要不要给伯贤哥道歉啊？我刚才好像态度不太好。”  
“他才不会跟你计较呢，我们忙内那么可爱。”边白熙习惯性地摸摸他的脑袋。  
吴世勋愣了一下，脸刷的红了，“你、你说什么！”  
“诶？”还是这么容易害羞，她差点忘了这已经不是那具他习惯了skinship的身体了，赶忙放下手，“哎，不好意思，习惯了习惯了。夸你可爱呢。”

吴世勋白了她一眼：“你这哄小孩的语气，不知道还以为你是怒那呢。”  
“……”她可不想被叫怒那，既然他还不知道她的真实年龄，那还不如平语来的舒服一点，毕竟他平时也没少“闹”、“呀”、“边白”地叫过。  
吴世勋肚子突然叫了一声，他咳嗽了一声：“你吃饭了吗？”  
朴灿烈怎么没叫他去吃饭啊？边白熙突然想起来，朴灿烈这时候应该在陪边伯贤吃饭……

那个时候他面上还是笑嘻嘻的好像没发生什么似的，还让灿烈去看看吴世勋有没有掉坑里，这么久都不回来。  
而灿烈刚刚打开门准备去叫人又停下脚步，回头看了他一眼。  
“怎么了？我脸上有东西？”  
“没，我想了想不能老惯着吴世勋，老玩失踪，让他一个人去吃饭吧。”灿烈大大咧咧地走回来把手往他肩上一搭，“走，我们出去改善一下伙食。”  
“莫呀，团魂呢？”边伯贤白了他一眼。  
“团哪有人重要呀。”灿烈连拖带拽地把他拉出去，“人是铁饭是钢。我最近发现一个新店味道还不错，带你去尝尝。”  
——现在想来，他应该是在安慰他。  
“喂喂朴灿烈你别仗着不是回归期就胡作非为啊，晚上还有一顿呢，你要长宝宝肚也别拉上我。”边伯贤被圈着脖子，费力挣也挣脱不出来，只能被拉走。  
边白熙从回忆中回过神来，有些迷茫。她一直以为灿烈在看眼色方面是个十足的粗神经，但……

“吃没吃饭还需要想？”吴世勋伸出手在她眼前晃了晃。  
她嘴角勾起：“你要请我吃饭吗？……欧巴。”  
吴世勋从来不让后辈买单，这可真是太棒了。

【chapter 7】

边白熙叫欧巴叫的毫无心理障碍，毕竟喝了酒就乱叫欧巴的奇怪哥哥也见过不少，一不小心就被教坏了。  
“请你吃食堂。”吴世勋起了身，伸手拉了她一把。  
他当然不敢带个女孩子去外面，边白熙笑嘻嘻地接受。  
小孩子还是好哄，稍微聊一下就忘记之前的恩怨了。  
但餐厅里，她毫无戒心地接过了吴世勋给她倒的水，一股芥末味枪的她涨红了脸朝着一边咳嗽了半天。  
……果然还是记仇的小孩。  
吴世勋在一旁终于得逞地笑出声：“愚人节快乐！”  
这才想起来，今天还是愚人节。上帝真给她开了个巨大的愚人节玩笑。

吃饭的间隙，吴世勋总有些心不在焉地四处张望，边白熙直接说：“不用找了，他们俩出去吃了。”  
“他们就这么丢下我？连条消息都不给我发？”吴世勋拿起手机确认了一下，气鼓鼓地撇嘴。  
边白熙咳嗽了一声，不免觉得理亏。出于赔罪心理主动承担起了烤肉的责任，要知道平时她可没这么勤快过。  
吴世勋的盘子里的肉便渐渐堆成了小山，他也终于感觉到了不自在。  
边白熙做的很自然的样子，热心地给他夹东西，还知道他喜欢吃什么。  
之前安慰他的时候也是，好像知道怎么能让他安心一样。摸头的动作也跟伯贤哥一样，亲昵又带有些逗弄和玩笑的意味。  
但这种亲昵放在一个第一次见面的女孩子身上就变得有些奇怪了。  
“我们是第一次见面吧？”吴世勋不由得问道。  
边白熙动作顿了一下，似乎意识到了问题。  
她现在好像并没有立场照顾世勋。  
“我自来熟啊〜”她面上还是没心没肺地笑着的，手上的动作却多了些分寸。

吃到一半的时候SJ的几个哥过来跟吴世勋打招呼，八卦地问她是谁。显然八卦才是重点，打招呼只是顺便。  
其中还有她熟悉的经常一起打游戏的那位“喝了酒就乱叫欧巴的奇怪哥哥”希澈哥。  
两个人对视了一眼，这哥一向最起劲：“这女孩看起来有点眼熟啊？是练习生吗？叫什么？”  
边白熙遇到熟人分外嗨：“富川明日香。”  
果不其然听到了希澈哥熟悉的魔性笑。  
“啊等等你不会是边伯贤亲戚吧？”  
“欧巴我还跟你打过lol的呀，你不记得了吗？”边白熙笑眯眯地继续扯。  
她可不是胡扯，以前一起五排的时候他们四缺一，边伯贤想挤上车，被踢出队伍：“起开我们缺个妹子。”  
边伯贤那时候脸皮已经厚了很多，直接开了个变声器：“富川明日香在此！让我上车！”  
金希澈惊了：“阿西—抱歉，我一直以为是变声器！”  
两个人愉快地扯了两句，末了还来了一句“游戏里见啊”。

吴世勋两手抱在胸前，打量她：“你是真的自来熟啊。”  
“是呀。”边白熙拖着下巴漫不经心地烤着肉——作为team中的年龄中间档，她平时没干过这活，动作由里到外透着懒散。  
“现在的高中生呀……”  
吴世勋故作老成的话引来了边白熙的笑声，他拿指节敲了敲桌子：“你是在无视我吗？”  
第一次见吴世勋的时候他还是高中生，现在已经是能发出这样感叹的前辈了，真是让人有违和感。边白熙还在不知死活地调笑：“欧巴，这种大叔口吻不适合你呀。”  
这种爱开玩笑的性子真是跟那位哥很像了，气人的话听起来也不让人生气，可能是他们家特有的魔力吧。吴世勋半眯了眼，嘴边漾起一丝玩味的笑：“你没有作业吗？”  
“我像是会做作业的人吗？”  
“哈，”吴世勋笑出声来，“你原来是那种让老师头疼的学生吗？”  
“我应该也没给欧巴留下很乖巧之类的印象吧。”边白熙眨了眨眼睛。  
“啊……那件事就当没发生过吧。”吴世勋咳嗽了两声，“你很像伯贤哥，按理讲应该是很讨长辈喜欢的才对呀。”  
边白熙忽然笑了笑，这也许是为数不多的变成其他人的好处吧，“我为什么一定要讨别人喜欢呢？”  
这可不是小孩子那种天真的笑法，让她整个人蒙上了一层神秘色彩。  
短暂的半天，边白熙已经让他不断刷新认识了。  
“你真是有意思的人，要是让公司的星探看见了肯定要追着你跑两条街。”他由衷地感叹道。  
这话提醒了边白熙，她戳着盘子里的烤肉，她没想过自己有一天会不做爱豆，假如现在的状态要长期维持……她岂不是要回富川坐办公室？她短暂地皱了皱眉。

“之前跟灿烈哥说的话也是愚人节玩笑吗？”吴世勋看着她心不在焉地似乎在苦思什么，脑海中关于她的疑问便一个个冒了出来。  
边白熙暂时放下那个苦恼，看了看吴世勋，他的想法似乎很容易解读，原本他就不是个爱绕弯子的人。  
“欧巴对我有很多好奇的地方吗？其实我也有。”她认真地把手摆正了放在桌上，“我们来玩一个游戏吧，我回答一个问题的话，欧巴也要回答一个我的问题。”  
这么突然的吗？吴世勋挑了挑眉，接受挑战，“好啊。”  
“有一部分是真的，剩下的是我自由发挥的。”  
“哪一部分？”  
边白熙伸出了两根手指：“这是第二个问题了。轮到我问，那个练习室你从什么时候开始去的？”  
“很久了。”吴世勋思索着说，“我练习生时代的时候那里还是个更衣室，后来练习室不够用，装修成了临时练习室，但因为地方太小，主要还是大家休息的时候去一下。有时候通宵练习撑不住了会去那里睡一会儿。”  
“除了你还有谁经常去吗？”  
“这是第二个问题了。”吴世勋勾起嘴角朝她挑衅地笑笑。  
边白熙思绪骤然被打断，不满地催促：“你的第二个问题是什么来着？”  
“你喜欢灿烈哥？”他换了一个问题。  
边白熙瞪大眼睛，拍案而起：“阿西怎么可能！”  
“那你这么激动做什么？”吴世勋瞥了她一眼。  
阿西！明明是他觊觎我好不好。边白熙很愤怒，在世勋眼里她怎么就成了纠缠灿烈的痴汉了。  
边白熙压抑住愤怒，继续问：“灿烈是不是也经常去那个练习室？”  
突然冒出来的平语让吴世勋疑惑了一下，回答道：“比起练习室，那个哥更喜欢乐器间和录音房。”  
这倒是真的，线索又断掉了，谁能告诉她这道题该怎么解啊？  
“为什么问这个？”  
因为我想要触发穿越条件……这个话当然不能说，边白熙叹了口气，“因为我无聊。”  
“那这个游戏可以结束了吧。”吴世勋看了看桌上的盘子，“吃饱了吗？”  
“你就不好奇我哥的事情吗？有这个机会你竟然不问。”边白熙拖着他不想结束。  
“他如果有什么我不知道的秘密的话，你估计也不会知道。”吴世勋一只手支着半边脑袋，歪着头百无聊赖道。  
边伯贤是一个什么样的人呢，是在你以为很了解他的时候，还会发现那只是他想让你了解的那一面罢了，即便他们关系很亲近，发自真心的亲近，也不会把所有情绪都暴露出来。他挺佩服那个哥，他内心一定比所有人都强大，才能把负面的东西都自我消化，永远只表现出积极的那一面。  
边白熙感觉到了被挑衅：“不可能，边伯贤的事没有我不知道的！”  
“哦？他有过几个前女友？”  
“......”边白熙差点咳嗽出来，半晌才问：“你知道几个？”  
“你不是都知道吗？”吴世勋挑衅地挑眉。  
不......我是怕那个数字的比你以为的多。  
这可不是个好话题，边白熙眼神飘了一下，忽然注意到了隔壁桌有点眼熟的那个女练习生，她灵机一动，自然地转了话题：“你看到隔壁桌的女练习生了吗？”  
“怎么？她也是你哥的前女友？”吴世勋悄悄地打量了一番。  
边白熙示意他凑过来耳朵，悄悄说，“她暗恋我哥。”  
她也是忽然想起来的，这几个月期间，还有一个人向他表白过。  
由于当时的场景太过于戏剧化，碰巧让世勋跟钟大这两个看热闹不嫌事大的看了热闹去，回头没少打趣他。  
“这你怎么能知道？”吴世勋明显不相信，“你连她叫什么都不知道吧？”  
“她叫Cilla。”  
Cilla，奇拉，发音很像日语的“闪亮”的意思，还开玩笑说她的名字跟他的超能力是不是很般配。所以便不经意地记住了。  
你看看，人家都是怎么表白的，朴灿烈那个二逼干了什么。边白熙不由得在心里叹了口气。  
吴世勋不怎么相信，竟然径直走了过去，边白熙想拉住他已经晚了。  
“前、前辈好。”正在吃饭了几个人吓了一跳，赶忙站起来打招呼。  
边白熙转回头装作不关自己事的样子。  
“打扰了，突然想起来听某位哥提起过，你是叫Cilla吗？”  
“对，前辈为什么……？”名叫Cilla的女练习生很茫然。  
“没什么，啊，那位哥夸奖你音色很好，所以有些好奇而已。加油哦。”吴世勋自然地轻描淡写地带过，回到了桌前。  
“你竟然没有在胡扯。”吴世勋看着边白熙，一脸神奇。  
“……我有这么没有信用度么。”边白熙撇了撇嘴，“你真是胆子大，万一她不是vocal你不就露馅了。”  
“听到声音就随口那么编了，被夸总不会有那么多意见。”吴世勋很淡定。  
以前吴世勋还是个挺害羞的人，起码团队中那么多人，他是跟他比较晚才熟的一个。但是后来他好像又成了他们之中社交面最广的一个，看来这都是有原因的。他已经不是小孩子了。  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
“秘密。”边白熙眨了眨眼睛，“我吃饱了，走吧。”

【chapter 8】

边白熙回到家的时候，边伯贤还没回来，看时间应该还在跟钟大他们一起庆祝。家里还是熟悉的样子，只是变成别人的家了而已。  
由于心累，她早早地就睡了，睡前还在暗暗祈祷，但愿这只是一个愚人节玩笑，明天醒来，她就会变成正常的边伯贤。  
手机响起来的时候，她睡的正香，努力地睁开一只眼看了一下时间，竟然才凌晨一点，是谁扰她清梦！边白熙接起电话：“你知道现在几点吗？”  
“你平时有睡这么早吗？”电话那边的边伯贤很讶异，“别睡了，快上线，我们四缺一。”  
边白熙挣扎了一会儿，还是爬起来打开电脑，登上语音软件，咬牙切齿地说：“你最好不是带我掉分的。”  
“我还没跟你说密码你是怎么打开的电脑？”边伯贤带着耳机一脸疑惑。  
“用脚想都能猜到你的密码。”边白熙打着哈欠催他，“快点开始排，我快要睡着了，有人打ad[1]吗？”  
“我来。”边伯贤指挥她，“你玩个辅助躺着就好，哥带你上分。”  
边白熙在心里翻了个白眼，“还有谁？钟大吗？”  
“啊，你认识我吗？”网吧里的金钟大看了看坐在旁边的边伯贤，露出一个疑惑的表情。  
“当然了，我哥队友我还能不认识吗？”边白熙瞄了一眼对面阵容，“钟大你拿你的剑圣出来啊。”  
“我刚想说，”边伯贤被抢了台词，挠了挠脸，迎着金钟大莫名其妙的眼神又解释了句，“我妹也是92年的，不用惊慌，比你大。”  
“Mo？”吴世勋震惊的声音比金钟大更早地响了起来。  
啊……露馅了。  
“世勋也在啊……抱歉啦。”边白熙看了一眼时间，虽然愚人节已经过去了……“愚人节快乐呀。”  
“……”  
“呀，吴世勋你快选英雄！”朴灿烈的声音也响了起来。  
“吴世勋不是你先说要玩lol的吗！打起精神！”边伯贤进入了游戏状态也开始大吼大叫起来。  
边白熙这才想起来，原本这天晚上他们是没有打游戏的。

“呀！吴世勋！中路人不见了你怎么不说声！[3]”边白熙正跟着边伯贤愉快地追着对面打，被突然赶到的对面中路埋伏了个措手不及，愤怒地开麦喷。  
“自己不会看地图吗！怒、那！”  
吴世勋骚气地玩了个中单风女，边白熙一堆意见，然而朴灿烈也中二病发作玩了个火女上单，她深深怀疑这两个人是来带她掉分的，然而她玩着一个辅助光辉似乎也挽救不了什么局面，边伯贤的EZ被抓的快怀疑人生了。[4]  
她看了看被抓崩了的EZ，又看了看艰难发育的剑圣。心一横操纵着屏幕上的光辉女郎猫着腰拿着法杖往剑圣那边跑。  
“哥我放弃你了。”  
“阿西！”边伯贤气地想摔键盘。  
“光辉快来辅助我！”剩下三个人争先恐后地说。  
“钟大呀这局靠你了！”边白熙果断地无视了风女和火女，毅然决然地当了剑圣的贴身保镖。  
“上路可以越，来我这来我这！”朴灿烈激动地呼叫。  
“你给我安静点！你要是再不看配置选英雄，这就是我们最后一次一起玩游戏了！”边伯贤忍无可忍。  
朴灿烈立马就老实了。  
所以边伯贤很少跟队友一起打这种对抗游戏，因为他打起游戏来翻脸不认人。  
吴世勋倒是很乐观：“这样按照超能力设定来不是很好玩吗？哥才应该玩光辉，然后钟大哥玩个……”  
“你给我闭嘴！你们全去玩ap[2]让我怎么玩！？”边白熙的暴躁程度比边伯贤只多不少。  
“白熙你冷静，你露视野了……”金钟大看着蹲在草丛里的剑圣和露出半个身体的光辉提醒道。[5]  
混乱的一局游戏结束，家还是被推了。  
朴灿烈小心翼翼地看了看眼色，主动道：“下一把我来辅助好了，我肉一点。”  
“你是说怪我选的辅助不能扛咯？”边白熙不悦道。  
“没有没有没有，”你只是出了纯输出装罢了……朴灿烈在心里吐槽了一句，“我来保护伯贤好了。”  
边白熙把话咽回了肚子里。边伯贤丝毫没觉得有什么不妥，简单安排了一下分工又继续开始排，钟大也专注于游戏分析刚才那局的问题，吴世勋依然散漫，似乎只有她觉得朴灿烈真的太刻意了。  
这回朴灿烈和边白熙交换了一下位置，其他三个人依然玩的原来的英雄。  
边白熙上路扛压扛的很吃力，看了一眼中路的散漫风女，忍不住吼：“风女你在遛弯吗？有时间不能来支援一下我吗？”  
“怒那，”吴世勋漫不经心地移动着鼠标，道，“你守不住就丢了一塔吧，我要去下路抓人。”  
“……”这绝对是报复。  
三个人都围绕边伯贤那一路打，这待遇简直是他本人游戏史巅峰，边白熙只有羡慕的份儿。  
“伯贤你先走，别管我。”灿烈双手离开键盘。  
……何况还有个护的死死的一有事就上去卖的辅助。边白熙酸的不行。  
“灿烈你来看一眼我吧，我野区快被反完了。”钟大忍不住道。  
“哥我们去反红。[6]”风女动了动。  
世勋和钟大中野联动，灿烈这个辅助又贴身保护ad，合着就她全场最孤单。边白熙只觉得好凄凉。  
“上路你在干什么？还不过来？”吴世勋不耐烦地催了一句。  
边白熙受气包一样包抄过去，泄愤地在对面红buff区把对面ad狠狠捶了一顿。  
这下差距拉开了，完全成了顺风局，局势松弛下来，大家有空聊起了天。  
“白熙你跟伯贤是双胞胎啊，竟然没听他说过。”钟大也表达了跟灿烈同样的疑问。  
“是啊，他看起来像什么记挂妹妹的好哥哥吗？”  
“呀呀！我都把车给你开了你还要说我坏话。”  
“哈哈哈哈果然年龄差越小就越吵啊。”钟大很有同感，好奇道，“双胞胎应该长的很像吧？我对白熙很好奇啊，吃夜宵应该叫上你的。”  
“是挺像的。”灿烈作为目击者发言。  
“那哥一开始还没认出来。”坐在他旁边的吴世勋白了他一眼。  
“说的你好像认出来了一样……”  
“那是不是以后伯贤有事就可以让你来代替了，哈哈哈哈。”钟大开玩笑道。  
“不错啊，那我是不是可以上演《原来是美男》了？”边白熙接的很顺口。  
“那你选谁当男主角？”  
“那当然是钟大欧巴呀〜可以带我上分。”边白熙谄媚的话张口就来。  
“呀呀，我有少带你吗？——呀吴世勋你草里蹲的好好的干嘛突然露视野？手抖了吗？我到手的人头被你吓跑了。”边伯贤独自兵荒马乱。  
“都这么说了，那我得多来上路帮你才行啊。”钟大话也多，什么都接的上，一瞬间就get到她的重点。边白熙自然是知道他性子好而且不会当真才敢这样乱说。  
“说好的中野联动呢？哥太让我伤心了。”吴世勋叹了口气，跟上去专门露他视野。  
“呀呀忙内！”

关了游戏，边白熙收到了吴世勋的kkt消息：怒那还真是自来熟啊。  
得，刚解开旧恨又来新仇。  
她回：stop，别叫怒那。  
——哦塞昏：那叫什么？  
——baekki：叫边哥！  
——哦塞昏：.....  
——哦塞昏：你说要回去上学也是骗人的。  
——baekki：我要回去上班呀欧巴。  
半天没有回复，边白熙便放下手机去洗澡，洗完澡出来看到玄关的鞋子变得的拥挤，看来是边伯贤回来了。  
躺下来惯性再刷了一下手机，看到了世勋的最新回复。  
——哦塞昏：随时再来玩呀，哥不方便的时候找我也可以。  
虽然总是嫌弃脸，但本质还是个热心肠的小孩。边白熙擦了擦头发，有种自家小孩成长的很好的满意感。  
边白熙回了个颜文字，便放下手机入睡了。

一觉睡到中午，边伯贤给她发了个消息问她出发了没，边白熙揉了揉头发很烦躁。  
她查了查手机上鲜有的关于公司的信息，打开电脑发了个辞职邮件过去。

睡了一觉思路更清晰了，她不能回富川浪费时间，得想办法混进SM，对她而言混进去当练习生肯定是最好的选择，SM的是放养式，这样她可以有充分的时间调查。  
难度在于她的年龄，以及边伯贤……算了这些后面在考虑。  
首先是要引起星探注意，但她当年也不是靠脸被瞧上的，仅仅是去他们常出没的地方碰运气肯定是不行的。  
边白熙打算找个地方街头卖唱。  
这可真是天才的想法。她满意地点点头。然后她需要一个乐器，虽然最擅长的是钢琴，但她顶多也只能搬个电子琴出来，还目标过大，容易引起边伯贤的怀疑。  
她想起了积灰的吉他，翻了半天终于找了出来，擦了半天，循着有点久远的记忆弹了两下，发出了一些怪怪的音调。  
“咦？这个怎么被你找出来了？”  
边白熙一转头，朴灿烈靠在厨房门边拿着瓶水，似乎是刚从冰箱里翻出来的。  
“你什么时候在这儿的……”边白熙一个措手不及，在她的时间线里他不可能会出现在这儿啊。  
“昨天打太晚了就来蹭住了，起来吃了个早饭发现没精神去练习，你哥让我在这儿多休息一会。”朴灿烈道，“没吓到你吧？”  
边白熙早就注意到餐桌上有吃完没收拾的两幅碗碟，还纳闷平时路上买个咖啡就去公司的边伯贤怎么会乖乖吃早餐，也没细思为何会有两副，这会儿一下子记起了表白的时候朴灿烈说的那些关于少吃外卖的话。  
……他还蛮认真的啊。  
虽然那时候她的第一反应是被冒犯，除了慌乱之外就是想不通，觉得莫名其妙，但她似乎从没想过朴灿烈是认真的。  
她想过他是一时昏了头，一时把爱情和友情搞混了，毕竟大家都是有魅力的人，偶尔的心动也是可以理解的。虽然她当时很慌乱，但她想着回头把朴灿烈敲醒了就能恢复正常了，她可以大人有大量地当作被揩油的事情没发生过。  
这下可更麻烦了……  
等等朴灿烈昨晚睡的哪里啊？他家就两个房间啊！  
这个时间线变得不一致的事情有点多了吧！边白熙忽然想起来吴世勋也说过朴灿烈有喜欢的人，这不会是……  
她有点惊恐：“你不会跟我哥在交往吧？”  
这不会是个什么他俩在交往的平行时空吧？边白熙一副被雷劈了的样子。

朴灿烈被水呛了个脸通红，扶着吧台一直咳嗽。边白熙忽然想起了他下个月要做的喉咙手术，还好心地给他拍了拍背。  
“你在说什么啊！”朴灿烈好不容易能说话了，涨红了脸激动道。  
“不是就好。”这下边白熙松了一口气。  
“……”朴灿烈喝口水冷静了一下，疑问地一瞥，“你不会是什么fanfic爱好者吧？”  
“呵呵，嗑不下去。”边白熙只想翻白眼，想起了眼下重要的事，拨了一下吉他，“你听这个音调是不是有点不对，能不能帮我调一下？”   
朴灿烈接过吉他，拨弄了两下，“是不太对。”

朴灿烈坐在沙发上调着音准，边白熙坐在他对面静静地看。  
说起来，这个吉他还是某一年他送的生日礼物。  
“你要用这把吉他做什么？”  
“做个社会调查。”边白熙咧着嘴笑，把街头卖唱包装了一下，礼物的主人在这里她有些心虚，编了个谎话，“我跟我哥说过了，他让我小心一点别弄坏了就行。”  
“你还会弹吉他？”朴灿烈有些意外。  
“人生不易，多才多艺。”她叹了口气，也不是有计划地要学，只不过收到了这个礼物，总有些好奇和兴趣。  
那时候他空降进来，跟大多数队友还没有那么熟，跟灿烈算是日常混的比较多的了，收到这么贵重的礼物真的很惊喜。而且借着学吉他想着能更亲近一点，人总是在陌生的环境下意识的想挨着关系最好的那个，安全感作祟。  
说起来……说不定还是他先招惹灿烈的。

chapter 9

边白熙找了个SM大楼附近的人流比较多的广场，背着吉他拎着音响准备出发。朴灿烈说也要出门，送她一程，她拒绝说：“算了吧，我可不想被拍到。”  
“这么容易被拍到的话，我干脆不要跟女工作人员一起工作了。”他大大咧咧地接过她的吉他，“走吧，我车落在公司了，正好蹭一下你的车……”  
“……”谁送谁啊？

边白熙仰望着朴灿烈的背影，心里很郁闷，本来个子就不高，现在变成了女人，就更不高了，怪不得都以为她是中学生。前面那人手长脚长的，就停车场这几步路还远远的把她甩在后面。  
……怪不得没有女朋友。  
边白熙熟门熟路地找了个附近的停车场停下车，迫不及待地跟朴灿烈告别并提醒他不要在边伯贤那边乱说话。  
还好朴灿烈真的以为她是在做社会调查，不知道有什么话好乱说的。  
边白熙很快在广场上找了个显眼地喷泉边坐下，拿出吉他连上音响，拨了几个弦测试了一下音量和效果，拿出准备好的谱子开始弹唱。  
毫不意外地人越聚集越多。她虽然头一次用女生的音色演唱，但依然可以熟练地运用学了多年的技巧和实战经验，而且高音好像更容易了一些。一曲毕已经收获了很多掌声，以及人们放在她吉他盒里的硬币。  
她接连唱了三五首，打算休息一下，果然有几个人过来问她有没有出道意向来给她递名片了。除了一些小公司，她还意外收到了JYP的名片，要是她真的认真计划想作为女团出道的话，可能真的会考虑一下……她不由自主地幻想了一下加入itzy跳起女团舞的场面，又幻想了一下SMtown上俊勉哥扮女装跳舞的场面……  
……不了吧，这个未来她不能接受。

卖唱虽然进行的很顺利，但计划却没这么容易实现，虽然收到很多名片，但其中并没有SM公司的。倒是收到的钢镚让她顺利地解决了停车费的难题。  
辞职的事情顶多还能瞒一天，但她不太想现在就面对，总觉得说不定明天她就穿越回去了。  
富川的公司打来电话问她辞职的事情，例行回答了几个问题，行政让她明天过去办一下离职手续。边白熙很无语，这个世界都没给她的存款一个合理的设定，竟然还费心给了公司这么完整的设定……  
边白熙回了妈妈问什么时候回来的短信：“明天直接去公司。”  
她在车里坐了一会儿，想着该去哪里落脚。边伯贤今天去公司开了个会就没事了，八成正在家里打游戏，她不太想单独面对他，一是他没妈妈那么好糊弄，二是她还没搞清楚这人到底怎么回事，会不会是个威胁。  
想来想去她决定去宿舍混两天，现在不是回归期，除了昨天打游戏那几个人应该都不在首尔。灿烈跟世勋家又在首尔，宿舍里顶多只有个钟大，他回自己公寓的概率也很高。

说来她已经很久没回宿舍了。边白熙看着门口的密码锁，按了串数字，“叮”了一声，还有两次机会。  
为了安全他们其实经常改密码，具体可能根据哪个成员最近在宿舍而有所不同，经常要在群里问一句才能知道。  
金钟大会设什么密码？边白熙抓着头发，又试了一下0401，solo发行日期也不对。再错一次要等一个小时了。  
犹豫了一会儿，她忽然福至心灵，试了下0412，竟然对了。  
其实他们不怎么用生日这种全世界都知道的数字做密码，没什么安全感。  
这个天才的想法说起来是边伯贤起头的：快到生日了就开始把密码改成自己的生日，以提醒队友准备礼物…..  
如果今天没来这里，她是不会记起没几天就到世勋的生日了……所以原来的世界里边伯贤到直到忙内生日第二天才后知后觉的想起来，事后还被“哼”了好几次。  
原来吴世勋已经设好了密码准备好了收礼物啊……他在宿舍？总不会是专程为了改密码才回了宿舍一趟吧？  
……也不是没有可能。

边白熙在客厅走了一圈，试着喊了几声，没有人回应。打开冰箱也没有什么东西，看来没有人在。  
太好了，这样她可以独自占领宿舍了。  
边白熙回到边伯贤的房间，翻了一圈，没有什么异常的东西。这里的边伯贤生活轨迹是和她一样的，除了能吃黄瓜和少了一颗痣。  
就像是一个冒牌的边伯贤，取代了她的存在，导致她变成了其他人。这是她的第一反应，但……这样却没法解释时间倒退，也没法解释为什么其他人也依然习惯这个能吃黄瓜和少了一颗痣的边伯贤。  
一切都太匪夷所思了，甚至她已经开始怀疑自己是不是边伯贤精神分裂出来的。  
不知不觉，边白熙停在了朴灿烈的房门前，拧了一下门把手，没锁。  
朴灿烈跟他表白到底只是一个刚好的时间节点，还是必然的条件呢？他这里会不会有什么线索？边白熙踌躇了一下，脑海中的小天使和小恶魔在战斗，一个在说不行啊怎么能窥探别人的隐私，一个在说你都这样了还管这些有的没的。  
她心一横，打开门走进去。

朴灿烈的房间东西不多，他也不常回宿舍，除了基本的家具，就只有一台电子琴和几个杠铃。桌上摆了几个漫威人物的手办，很空。抽屉里有个上了锁的小盒子引起了边白熙的注意。  
手掌大小的小盒子，她拿起来晃了晃，有很轻的沙沙声，像是几张纸。  
她不记得朴灿烈有这么精致的收藏爱好，桌上的手办都没有好好摆放。这里肯定有什么猫腻，钥匙在哪里呢？边白熙开始一个抽屉一个抽屉地找。

客厅的声音响起来的时候她第一时间反应过来，把小盒子随手塞进口袋里反手拉上门。  
外面的脚步声很快的来到房间门口，显然也是早已察觉到家里有人，她想起随手放在门口的鞋，来不及懊恼，抬了下后腿踢上后面的抽屉。门开的一瞬间就对上了吴世勋的视线。  
“……”  
“……”

该怎么解释，在线等。

“你果然是灿烈哥的私生饭。”吴世勋鄙夷地看着她。  
果然不能做坏事啊！马上就被发现了。  
“不，你听我解释！”边白熙举起手，睁大无辜的狗狗眼，“我不知道我哥房间是哪个，正巧这个没关就进来了。”  
“你听过狼来了的故事吗？”吴世勋双手抱胸，“谎话说了三次就没人信了。”  
“……”

边白熙还在绞尽脑汁地想怎么应付吴世勋，门口突然又响起了一些动静，紧接着是一阵敲门：“吴世勋你是不是又改密码了？”  
吴世勋回头看了一眼，“啊，灿烈哥也回来了，你跟他自己解释吧。”  
边白熙瞪大眼睛，要是让朴灿烈知道了她在这儿……她敢说边伯贤马上就知道她来宿舍了。担心他告诉他密码，边白熙赶紧跳起来捂住吴世勋的嘴，一手把他推到对面房间里，反手关了个门。

门口敲门声还在继续，边白熙气喘吁吁地坐在吴世勋身上按着他，警告地看着他：“你别乱说话，要不然我就告诉我哥你背后讲他坏话！”  
吴世勋无语地躺在地上，手被她用巧劲制住一时挣脱不了，“你一个女的怎么力气这么大？”  
“我什么时候说他坏话——”他忽然想起来在练习室的对话，声音卡了一下，他当然没说边伯贤的坏话，但是那些话边白熙肯定会添油加醋的——以她的扯淡实力。

门口的朴灿烈终于也顺利地猜出了密码，看到玄关的鞋，大声问：“吴世勋？你带女人回来了？”

啊……又忘了还有鞋子。边白熙狠狠拍了一下自己的额头。  
吴世勋被这一嗓门提醒了，他们现在姿势很不对劲……涨红了脸道：“你快给我起来！”  
“你别说出去我在这儿的事，要不我跟你没完！”  
朴灿烈已经走到了吴世勋门口，敲了两下门，“你在吧？别装了。”  
边白熙看了一眼门，瞪大眼睛，我去，怎么忘了这个房间刚好是吴世勋的房间。  
吴世勋屏住呼吸，眼神示意边白熙噤声。  
“不说话我进去啦？说起来我现在进去方便吗？”朴灿烈恶意地拧了一下门把手。  
门没反锁！  
吴世勋只觉得全身的血液都涌到脑门上了，一时情急，直接急切出声：“不方便！”

chapter 10

朴灿烈一直在外面的电视上看比赛直播，边白熙只好躲在吴世勋房间里，找不到机会开溜，从吴世勋提回来的便利店袋子里找到一个草莓牛奶顺手喝了起来，有意无意地看着坐在地上的吴世勋的眼色。  
忙内盘腿坐着，一直在看着手机，脸色很不好看。  
“怎么样了？”边白熙咳嗽了一下，装作若无其事地关心了一句。  
能怎么样？从半个小时前朴灿烈在群里大呼小叫之后，那些看热闹不嫌事大的哥哥们一个比一个活跃，已经刷了一百多条了。

——🐿️：哇哦，忙内开窍了？   
——🐻：哦塞昏你别仗着我们不在就往宿舍带啊。  
——bbh：我就说～塞昏尼～不能小瞧啊。  
——⚡️：疑车有据。  
——🐰：呀呀呀！你们都给我小心点。  
而他实在不知道怎么回复，一口气闷在胸口。  
——哦塞昏退出群聊。

“你瞪我也没用，”边白熙无辜地眨眨眼睛，“我没让你认啊。”  
吴世勋咬咬牙，“你怎么知道的密码？”  
如果是边伯贤告诉她的话，就不会在群里起哄得最来劲了。

“挺好猜的呀。”边白熙笑嘻嘻地，“托你的福了。”  
“……你还真敢试。”吴世勋有些不敢相信，“你多错几次警察可就来了。”  
“放心好了，我也没试别人的生日。”她正要说‘这么幼稚的也只有你了’，想到此刻还寄人篱下，立马咽了回去。  
吴世勋愣了愣，忽然有些无所适从，低头咳嗽了一声。  
算了，就算他刚才没制止住朴灿烈，让他直接进来看到那副场面，估计也很难解释。边白熙是不会承认她是自己溜进来的，结论只会从“带女人回宿舍”变成“带队友的妹妹回宿舍”而已。  
区别是前者只是重色轻友，后者直接成了狗崽子。  
真是跳进黄河也洗不清。

“你偷偷摸摸跑到宿舍来做什么？”  
边白熙支支吾吾，“没有啊。”  
吴世勋支着下巴威胁道，“都把我拖下水了，还想瞒着我吗？”  
说了实话你能信吗？……边白熙犹豫了一下，问了个问题：“我跟边伯贤吵架了的话，你站哪边？”  
“所以你是跟伯贤哥闹别扭跑出来了？”吴世勋仿佛稍微理解了一些状况，皱了皱眉，“那你跑出来他会担心的啊，有什么事早点解开比较好。”   
边白熙叹了口气，“我就知道这是送分题。”他们只会站在这个边伯贤的立场考虑而已，又怎么会信她。  
“什么？”  
“没事。”边白熙毫不客气地往床上一躺，拉上被子，“他估计要看一夜直播了，我先睡了。”  
吴世勋拿了个抱枕砸向她，“起来。”  
“睡一下你的床怎么了，小气鬼。”边白熙揉着脑袋一边抱怨一边爬起来。  
“你倒是心大。”吴世勋很想看看她脑子里到底装的什么，这么自然地躺在了刚认识两天的男人的床上，就算是哥哥的队友也不能这么不当外人啊！  
“我等会想办法把灿烈哥支开，你去伯贤哥房间睡。”  
边白熙眼睛一亮，“太棒了！”

“等一下，”吴世勋抱着胸，上上下下地看了她一遍，“你不会晚上趁我不注意对灿烈哥图谋不轨吧？”  
边白熙差点一口老血喷出来，“我对他没兴趣！”  
“骗鬼呢？”  
她这幅鬼鬼祟祟的样子似乎是没什么解释的余地，被以为暗恋朴灿烈总比耽误正事强——但她就是不甘心。  
“起码我对他的肉体没兴趣，你放心。”边白熙从气愤中找回了理智，有理有据地说，“我对他下手还不如刚才对你下手比较容易——”  
“你！”吴世勋涨红脸，“要不是你每次都趁我没防备！”  
“要不然难道我等你准备好了再动手还能打过你吗？”边白熙理直气壮。

吴世勋没了脾气，安静了一会儿，认真地说，“你真的，别喜欢灿烈哥，这是为了你好。”  
这不是他第一次说这样的话了，显然他是知道朴灿烈的心思的，当然这并不奇怪，这俩人老黏在一起。  
边白熙盘着腿坐在吴世勋床上，看了他半天，忽然如同醍醐灌顶一般，想起了以前的某次以及无数次他把他约出来然后朴灿烈也在的场景，有段时间跟吴世勋去直播吃鸡朴灿烈甚至也知道他都去吃了哪家店。  
她面目逐渐狰狞，咬牙切齿道，“吴世勋，你当僚机当的很尽职啊？”  
她竟然一直以来都被以为可靠的弟弟出卖？！说来朴灿烈表白那天也是他传的话说是经纪人找。  
“我怎么了？”吴世勋一时没反应过来，枕头已经朝自己砸了过来，接着是劈头盖脸的一顿揍。  
“喂喂，你这个暴力女，怎么动不动就暴躁，我要跟伯贤哥告状！”  
“你这个一身奶味的奶包男！”边白熙气不打一出来，追着他到处跑，“你有本事去告状啊！看他打不打你！”

群里：  
——朴西歪：动静好大。  
——🐻：哇哦😯  
——bbh：那你还呆在那里干什么？  
——朴西歪：不行，我得看今晚的直播。  
——🐧：......没想到你竟然是这种pcy。  
——朴西歪：......我是说球赛。  
——bbh：来我家看吧，我妹回去了。  
——朴西歪：来啦！

边白熙终于打累了，吴世勋一头雾水，好在吃亏吃多了，他已经掌握了抵抗的技巧，除了开始被枕头砸了几下之外再没中招，边白熙打了半天累得不轻，却也没占到什么便宜。  
被俊勉哥拉回群的吴世勋在跟边白熙休战之后，终于后知后觉地看到了群聊消息，差点没一头撞墙上。  
罪魁祸首还悠闲地用他的电脑浏览着youtube。  
“伯贤哥说你回去了，你怎么回事？”吴世勋终于被提醒了这家伙本应该回富川了才对，从上面提起她的耳机，盘问道。  
“这个吧.......一言难尽。”  
“你们为什么吵架？”  
这句话问出来，吴世勋忽然想起来上次生伯贤哥的闷气还是她给调解的，真是风水轮流转。  
“没，我不想在他眼皮子底下。”边白熙做出一副为难的样子，“大家都有哥，你也懂的吧？”  
“你在我们宿舍藏不住的。”吴世勋提醒道，“我和灿烈哥最近练习的比较晚，都会住这里。”  
“所以......”边白熙苦恼了，想了一会儿不确定地说，“你能不能把他赶出去？”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”吴世勋表情古怪，“把他赶出去了就剩我跟你了。”  
“是啊，我相信你会给我保密的，对不对？”边白熙威逼过了，开始来软的。  
“......怎么会有你这种女人？”吴世勋扶了扶额头，“你记得我们只认识了两天吧？”

吴世勋出去确认了一下朴灿烈的确已经出门了，回来的时候正好看到电脑屏幕上边白熙拿着吉他唱歌的视频，边白熙正手速很快地敲着什么，听到开门声立马“咔”的一下扣上了电脑转过头来。  
“你在做什么？”吴世勋挑了一下眉。  
“……没做什么啊。”边白熙不清楚他看到了多少，连忙想溜，“啊，确定灿烈走了吧，我回我哥房间了。”  
吴世勋长腿往门框上一踩，拦住了她的退路。  
“你不说实话的话，我马上就告诉伯贤哥他们。”他打开手机，敲了几个字，在她眼前晃了晃，威胁道。  
“……”边白熙瞥了他一眼，“那我就只能告诉我哥，我来找你约了一炮。”  
“……”  
吴世勋丝毫不怀疑，她真的敢这么说。


	3. 11-15

chapter 11

当天晚上她就发现有人在youtube上传了她卖唱的视频，竟然还小火了一把，转推好几千。为了避免被边伯贤以及其他几个sns中毒症看到，她私信了对方删掉视频，但中间耽误了些时间，这才被吴世勋发现。  
吴世勋其实该看到的也看到了，被他知道的已然不少了，不差这一件。但这一副抓到她把柄的欠欠的样子让她忍不住嘴炮了回去。  
这话一出立马把他震的说不出话来，用看疯子的眼神看了她一会，认输地把她请出房间。

第二天，她早早开车回富川公司办好了离职手续，忐忑地回家跟妈妈说了想去首尔发展。  
边妈妈很伤心，再三确认了她的想法之后叹了口气。  
其实之前作为边伯贤被sm发现之后也有过这样类似的对话，但是妈妈还挺开心的，即便后来会想念他也很少抱怨他没时间回家。  
可能因为现在是女儿，所以更舍不得一些。边白熙很体谅，正打算乖巧地安抚几句。  
边妈妈显然心不在焉，发愁地看了一眼家里的狗子，“哎，没人遛梦龙了。”  
边白熙酝酿半天的感情立马荡然无存。  
……人不如狗。

“别跟我哥说这件事。”临走前边白熙特地叮嘱了一句。

回到首尔，她打开电脑，打算确认一下那个人把视频删干净没有，就看到了对方一小时前的留言。  
——bbh的假发：欧尼！有SM公司的人问你联系方式诶！  
——bbh的假发：欧尼你考虑一下！！

——baekki： 真的？  
——bbh的假发：真的真的真的，我爱豆在SM我有辨别能力的！

爱豆？……等等，这位po主本来就叫这个名字吗？边白熙突然感到膝盖中了一箭。  
她飞快地敲了敲键盘，把手机号发给对方。  
对方还顺道加了她的kkt，验证信息是：“可以做欧尼的第一个粉吗？”

哇，这位粉丝这么会的吗？  
接下来就只剩等电话的事情了。这位假发小姐话还挺多，边白熙不知不觉就坐在沙发上跟跟她闲聊了一下午。  
除了实时播报了一下SM蜗牛般的回复速度之外，对方还透露了自己是边伯贤的泥塑粉，震惊之余她被科普了一脸泥塑是什么意思。  
去sns上搜索了一番，她更加震惊地发现灿烈和世勋的泥塑粉比她只多不少，钟仁甚至已经被压倒性的多数人判定为软妹。  
.....曾经尖叫着呼喊首尔三大炮的粉丝们到底经历了什么？  
她们甚至已经开始到处张贴茶蛋没有男人的大字报，试图让这个口号深入人心。  
打开了新世界大门的边白熙，莫名感到有些安慰，她心理平衡了，并在“bbh是地团最后一个男人还有人不知道吗”的热评下点了个赞。

SM效率一向不佳，她在客厅玩了一下午手机也没什么动静，从开始的坐着已经变成了躺着。  
好在吴世勋果然信守承诺把朴灿烈支出去了几天，所以她才能在宿舍里大摇大摆的活动。  
也不知道他用了什么法子，朴灿烈竟然这么听话。他不会自己把“带女人回宿舍”这件事锤死了吧？

晚上十点钟，估摸着吴世勋快回来了，她还发了条消息让他顺道带份饭。  
——哦塞昏：你还没吃？？  
是啊，她没想到离职竟然还没法立马拿到当月工资。她把账户余额截了个图发过去。  
——baekki：[图片]  
——哦塞昏：……  
——baekki：等我工资到账请你吃饭(^_^)

吴世勋回来的时候，边白熙正抱着电脑盘腿坐在沙发上，正看到吴世勋的泥塑博主，屏幕上大剌剌地展示着吴世勋被P上公主皇冠正巧露出娇气表情的照片。  
“……”

吴世勋忍住把便当扔到垃圾桶的冲动，走过去放到桌上。  
被捉个正着的边白熙没有丝毫心虚，还愉快地邀请他一起欣赏泥塑粉的fan art。  
“你是变态吗？”吴世勋忍不住白了她一眼。  
“太过分了，这都是粉丝的爱啊，你竟然说变态。”边白熙给他扣了一顶帽子，摆出一副‘没想到你是这种人’的表情。  
“我说的是你！”吴世勋感觉自己额头爆出一条青筋。  
变态这个攻击对边白熙丝毫无效，她悠然自得地打开便当边吃边继续浏览sns，翻到了张朴灿烈戴着假发的照片，只看脸的话，还真的挺像女孩子的。  
她有些遗憾地叹了口气，短暂地停留一下继续若无其事地翻下一张照片。

手机突然响了起来，边白熙没有避讳世勋，淡定地接起了电话。  
通话内容很简单，问了问她有没有从事演艺事业的意向，约定了明天去面谈的时间，不到五分钟就结束了。

吴世勋本来也猜的差不多了，并没有多惊讶，只是有点意外会是他们公司，“你要去SM？”  
边白熙点了点头，“所以绝对不能让我哥知道。”  
“你要是真想不让他知道，就不应该去SM。”吴世勋有些费解，“而且SM……知道你的年龄吗？”他很清楚，公司最喜欢养年轻的小孩，像边白熙这样的就算立刻出道都算是大龄了，何况是做练习生呢。  
当边白熙露出苦恼的表情之后，他又有些后悔，“啊，我不是说你年龄大的意思，咳咳，你看起来很显小的，怒那。”  
边白熙当然不会被年龄攻击到，只不过这个是最不好糊弄的，说个谎简单，但未成年人签约又需要监护人，也不好过关，倒不如实话实说了。

第二天边白熙提前通过吴世勋确认了一下边伯贤和其他人的动向，想避开他们。结果听到吴世勋说：“伯贤哥他们两个好像今天要去试一家网红餐厅吧，挺远的，反正不会出现在公司。”  
“他们两个？跟谁？”边白熙有些懵。  
“灿烈哥，”吴世勋漫不经心地回答，“你以为他昨晚为什么突然出门？”  
她差点原地跳起来：“他们两个怎么会在一起？”  
在她的记忆中，他们俩这个月没这么多交集啊！  
“你昨天太吵，影响他看直播，结果伯贤哥就邀请他去家里看了。”吴世勋翘着二郎腿，很是神态自若地观察着她的反应。  
“顺便一提，我跟伯贤哥说，我有个表姐来宿舍借住几天，怕不太方便，让他多收留灿烈哥几天。”  
“他不是可以回自己家吗！！”  
“当然是图方便才住宿舍的，伯贤哥家离得也近。”吴世勋看着她激烈的反应，似乎很愉快，“而且你觉得不这样的话，灿烈哥会信表姐这种鬼话，还乖乖被我赶走吗？”  
“……” 

边白熙不知道如何形容自己此刻的心情，她打的一副好算盘，万万没想到无形之中促进了朴灿烈和边伯贤单独相处的机会。  
还是一次又一次！  
从来到这里到现在，她简直担当了一个神助攻！  
边白熙气的想吐血。  
她挖了个坑，把自己给埋了个彻底。  
那个强吻过他的大尾巴狼，现在整天跟不明身份的边伯贤黏在一起，怎么看怎么危险。  
不管这个边伯贤是真是假，是敌是友，这样进展下去万一......单箭头发展成了双箭头，哪天她变回去了也没法收场啊！

这个小插曲让边白熙埋伏进SM的心情更坚定，除了真相……得赶紧想办法把他们两个拆开才最紧要！！！

chapter 12

跟她见面的是她还蛮熟悉的一个艺人经理，简单聊了几句，接着让她去声乐老师那里评个级，还让她别紧张，只是了解一下具体情况。  
这个流程她挺熟悉，说的挺照顾人的，注重面试体验，但该刷人的时候也是不动声色……  
所以那次他后来经常cue那次面试梗，以为自己表现不错，结果没有消息。  
但现在边白熙一点也不紧张，她出道都七年了，不管是基础功还是实战经验，她都很有信心，出于某种自负心理，她依旧唱了当年来SM面试的那首歌，不过比起当年稚嫩的表达，现在她已经能够成熟的把控整首歌的起伏了。  
一首歌下来，不止声乐老师露出赞许的目光，旁边工作中的其他老师也有过来围观的。  
“有天分的我见得多了，还第一次见没有经过训练就这么稳的。”声乐老师并没有避讳这么多人在场，对艺人经理说的很坦诚。  
但是事实上她都训练了多少年了。被夸的有点心虚，边白熙摸了摸鼻子，摆出谦虚的姿态老实地待在一边。  
老师出门前还拍了拍她的肩膀，“音色不错，而且很聪明，知道用技巧放大自己的优点。相信我们很快能有机会一起工作。”  
这话说的过分肯定，旁边的艺人经理对她有点刮目相看。  
在聊天的过程中，对方也逐渐被她的有趣所折服，“你这样的人天生就该做爱豆，为什么现在才被发现。”  
看着她填的信息表，他有些遗憾，92年的人，现在训练中的未来女团不可能有她的位置，那太违和了。

边白熙倒没有为此感到遗憾，说来她出道7年该经历的都经历过了，在做爱豆这件事上她没有什么好遗憾的。  
如果她正儿八经地考虑如何重新出道……说实话那还考虑SM干嘛！还没被坑够吗？  
她是来监视边伯贤的！  
边白熙摆出一副低姿态，诚恳地表达了对音乐的热爱以及对出道并不执着，希望公司能给一个机会接受专业指导就好blablabla…  
艺人经理对她的态度很满意，再三保证一定会跟企划部仔细讨论一下她的个人规划。  
这种话她听多了，也没在意。

后面的事情处理的很快，签名字的时候她差点顺手了，还好及时停手直接签上了白熙。  
公司给她安排了个宿舍，女助理带她过去看。  
练习生住的宿舍，跟他们是有点区别的，边白熙没抱多大幻想，但不能老是占据着宿舍的地盘，而且……  
等她搬走了赶紧让忙内把那头大尾巴狼从边伯贤家叫回来！

助理敲了敲门，有女孩子打开门的时候，她才开始意识到不妥……  
等等……她是一个男人啊，让她跟这么一群小女孩一起……同、同居，是不是太刺激了！她呆了呆，伸手检查了一下自己没有被脑内幻想刺激的流鼻血，咳嗽了两声，低下头默默地跟在助理背后，绅士地没去看穿着睡衣的女孩子们。  
最后助理敲开了一间卧室，跟她说：“你就住这里，认识一下你室友。”

哦莫那，她忘了练习生是没有单间的。别说练习生，他们刚出道那几年也不是单间啊！  
边白熙一下子脸涨的通红，拦住助理磕磕巴巴地想要拒绝：“那个，我，我，还是……”  
门此时已经打开了，里面的女生穿着睡衣抓着门把手，乖巧地跟助理姐姐打招呼：“欧尼有什么事吗？”  
助理把整个躲在她身后不敢出声的红柿子拖了出来，给她介绍，“这是新来公司的练习生，以后是你室友，你们认识一下。”  
女生看了看她，半晌惊讶地指着她，“你，你不是跟世勋前辈……”

这个妹子，不是那个跟他表白过的Cilla吗！  
边白熙很快反应过来，拼命朝她眨眼示意，她总算把下面的话咽下去了。  
“你还认识exo？”助理狐疑地看了她一眼。  
“没有没有，重名罢了。”边白熙连连摆手，看Cilla还在迷茫中，赶紧在她开口前抢过了话头，“我跟Cilla刚好以前见过而已，真是太巧了。”

助理给她们留了点时间互相认识，让她晚点来公司一趟。本打算立马开溜的边白熙好像也没有了必要，只得坐立不安地在这里呆上一段时间。  
这个宿舍里住的都是出道预备役了，其中有几个人还是她从前都有所耳闻的很有实力的练习生。  
她作为一个新来的面孔，其实很是尴尬。  
女生们围在她身边一起做了自我介绍之后，开始有一搭没一搭地问她问题，这些话看上去没什么事，但一个接一个下来，除了探究的语气之外，有些人无意识的开始流露出一些排斥。  
这个场景熟悉的叫人无措，上回遇到这种情况还是他当年刚进入SM就被宣布成为exo的预备成员的时候。  
但那时候，朴灿烈第一个热情地向他示好了，把他从尴尬中解救了出来。

跟那时候相比，她应对人际关系的水平早已不是一个level，但面对着一群女人，还是一群十来岁的小丫头，本该有的游刃有余变成了束手束脚，她面上不自然地开始浮现尴尬。  
特别是她的年龄一说出来，立马有人惊讶的表达跟她差了十岁。  
然后旁边就有人拍了那人一下，让她说话注意一点，这样说的话欧尼会受伤。  
……小女生啊，还是不懂掩饰。

Cilla第一个站起来，开始赶人，“好了好了，欧尼刚来，让她休息一下吧，你们先出去出去。”  
她原本是宿舍里年龄最大的，说话倒是管用。女生们见好就收，打着哈哈散了。

“欧尼，白熙是本名吗？我们竟然成为室友了，真是有缘分。”Cilla或许是因为跟她之前见过，表现的很亲昵。  
“朋友们还没适应，你不要在意啊，过几天熟悉了就好了。”  
边白熙当然不会跟十几岁的小丫头们计较。不过说来她也是运气好，每次都能有一个人第一个热情地向她表达善意。  
不过她真的要住在这里吗……内心的小恶魔和小天使又开始战斗了。

对方还是跟自己表白过的女生。

低头刷手机的时候，看到了吴世勋发来的消息。  
——哦塞昏：情况如何？

现在有两个室友在她面前让她选择，一个是好说话知底细的吴世勋，缺点是他跟朴灿烈总在一起活动，容易被发现，要是有其他队友回宿舍也是个问题。 另一个是也挺好说话并且有一定了解的Cilla……缺点是跟女生住一起她的良心会受到煎熬。  
都不是长久之计啊。

晚上回SM上了个无聊的课之后，她突然想到可以装作勤奋练习的样子，先在练习室过夜。  
同宿舍的小女孩们纷纷表示：“欧尼好努力啊。”  
Cilla担心地看了看她，“你要通宵练习吗？”  
“等会睡一小会就好了。”  
“那个……练习室可能也会有男生来的。”Cilla对她在练习室睡觉这件事很不赞同。

……做女生好难。  
“没事，我知道一个别人不会去的地方。”边白熙忽然想起来那个‘秘密基地’。  
她肯定是要重点考察那个地方的，而以后短时间内也可以顺便在那休息。

练习室终于只剩下她一个人，她对着练习室的镜墙看了半天，对着这张终于看习惯了的脸，熟练地跳了一遍love shot。  
停下来盘腿坐下，边白熙看着镜子喘着粗气，不由自主的笑了出来。  
如果不是这张脸，她还有种回到从前的错觉。

“跳的不错啊。”门口响起的声音把她拉回现实。  
边白熙惊讶能在这儿看到他，“你怎么知道我在这儿？”  
吴世勋摸了摸鼻子，抬头看着天花板，“就随便看到个开着灯的练习室，就进来了。”  
这说谎的小动作也太明显了，边白熙也懒得点破这层是练习生专用，他没道理刚好路过。  
“怎么样，我厉害吧？”她索性大大方方地炫耀，凑近他等待夸奖。  
她的脸很小，泛着薄红，扬着头的样子让人莫名觉得，好像一只手就可以捧住。  
吴世勋回了神，嘴角不知不觉地扬起，“我就知道，你肯定能通过。”  
“我要是代替我哥加入exo，也没有破绽吧？”边白熙开始得寸进尺。  
“你怎么这么想取代你哥？”吴世勋有些好笑，不由自主地把手放到了她的发顶。  
像哄小朋友那样。  
边白熙眨了眨眼睛，明显感觉到那只手也僵了一下。两个人大眼瞪小眼一阵，那只手快速地收了回去。  
随后忙内磕磕巴巴地说：“对、对、对不起！怒那。”

吴世勋平时喝醉了就会到处认儿子，边白熙对他这种以下犯上的习惯也没有太过震惊，白了他一眼，“不许叫怒那。”  
“……你晚上还回宿舍吗？”他调整了一下情绪，“我正准备回去。”  
“等一下，灿烈今天不是没来公司？”她突然想起来，“你自己来公司做什么？”  
“我……就不能有个人行程了吗？”  
“公司突然这么好心了？”边白熙有些疑惑。  
吴世勋咳嗽了一声，“你才来一天就敢diss公司了。”  
“是啊，公司太会压榨员工了。”她揉了揉酸痛的脖子，“我们回家吧前辈。”  
算了，再在舒适区赖一天吧。

chapter 13

不出意外地，边白熙又一次开始了练习生生涯。  
好不容易经过练习成为强项的舞蹈，现在又成为了她最头疼的一门功课。  
天知道有一天她还要跳女团舞。  
更让她担心的事，万一习惯了女团舞的动作，她以后不会变得越来越娘炮吧……太可怕了。出于这种心理压力，她一直掩藏实力，装作四肢不协调的样子来躲避女团舞。

练习生的生活很枯燥，幸好SM不会管束太多。她经常来回走动，把这儿的熟悉的不熟悉的人和地点都跟自己的记忆对上号，试图找出不合常理的地方，当然，是避开队友们活动期间的。除此之外，她还没事儿就去‘秘密基地’偷一下懒，幻想着在这儿睡一觉就回到原来的世界，然而每次都无事发生。  
当然，这儿本来是吴世勋的秘密基地。  
刚开始她还能碰到吴世勋几回，熟稔地打过招呼，对方却忸怩起来，看到她的一瞬间就立马脸涨的通红，随后就落荒而逃把地盘留给她。  
她偶尔打探消息时，吴世勋的回复也开始敷衍了起来。

仔细一想，她最近没什么得罪吴世勋的地方啊，反倒是以前她拼命跟吴世勋对着干的时候，他们还亲近些。  
合着他还是个抖M吗？

边白熙想破脑袋，也只记得她最后住在宿舍那天两人相安无事，她想到之后在女生宿舍多有不便，还在宿舍舒舒服服地洗了个澡。  
由于以前习惯了在宿舍裸奔，她忘了拿换洗的衣服，本打算叫世勋过来送衣服，但想到现在是女的，贴身衣物可能会让对方感到尴尬，就索性裹上浴巾大摇大摆地打算出去。  
哪知道吴世勋恰好来上厕所这么低概率的事件也发生了。  
她开门的一瞬间，正对上一脸懵逼的吴世勋。他似乎还没有反应过来，愣愣地不知道把视线往哪里摆，对上眼神之后立马红了脸，低下头看地面。  
边白熙本着一颗汉子的心并没有觉得尴尬，打了个招呼就回房间换衣服了。

现在想想，莫非当时的场景给忙内留下了深刻的心理阴影？？她的身材也不至于那么差吧。  
相比之下，之后在女生宿舍的她可淡定多了。

她加入这个宿舍前，Cilla因为年龄最大所以是独房，她来了之后，在练习室睡了好几天，刻意避开了尴尬的洗漱时间。大家也察觉到她不喜欢跟人同住，商量了一下，Cilla搬去了隔壁，把独房留给了她。  
房间里还有单独的卫生间，大部分尴尬情况基本可以避免了。她于是就心安理得地住进了新宿舍。

小女生虽然有些小性子，但是都没什么坏心眼，顶多挤兑一句她老人家。对边白熙的杀伤力为0，她都没放在心上，四两拨千斤地笑笑就过去了，久而久之，大家都觉得她性格很包容，懂得多又不会仗着辈分颐指气使，对她好感多了起来。  
随着关系慢慢亲近了，宿舍晚上洗漱紧张的时候开始有人来她这里洗澡。  
见多了之后，边白熙逐渐从一开始的非礼勿视背过身打游戏，到后来直接视若无睹。  
甚至对于女生在寝室原来也喜欢只穿着内裤走来走去这件事习惯成自然，也加入了只穿内裤的行列。  
毕竟大家的生理构造也没啥区别，习惯了她就淡定了，淡定之余她又感觉淡淡的忧桑，她现在恐怕看到女生的裸体都不会激动了，这样下去可大事不妙。

除了毫无动静的秘密基地，她现在还未展开的线索，就是朴灿烈那个秘密盒子了，之前翻遍了宿舍也没找到钥匙，为了不让他回来发现丢了东西，她只好把盒子先放回原处，等找到钥匙再说。  
既然宿舍没有，这样的话想来他能放的地方也只有……钱包或者跟车钥匙在一起吧。  
以前他曾经很骄傲地说，自从把东西都放在一起，出门的时候一起带上之后，彻底解决了丢三落四的问题。

所以除了秘密基地，边白熙经常翘了课去偷看灿烈和世勋录歌，想找个机会拿到钥匙。  
顺便，她有点怀疑吴世勋躲她的原因会不会是因为出卖了她。  
好在灿烈丝毫没有察觉到她在偷看，估计是想都没想过她会出现在这里。世勋虽然看见她了，却也没有跟她做过多的眼神交流，只是在kkt里问了她一句：“不怕被发现了？”。  
看来还不至于出卖她，边白熙放下心来，给他发了个噤声的表情。

边白熙很好奇，这个时间线里她没有参与的那些事情是怎么发展的。  
比如她最担心的，现在的朴灿烈跟边伯贤为什么走得这么近。

前几天她剪刀石头布输了，担当去买咖啡的时候，在停车场看到了边伯贤的车，这不得不让她起了一身冷汗，赶紧把自己的车换了个地方停。回去投喂了小崽子们之后，偷偷溜了上去看。  
边伯贤果然带着咖啡和零食，三个人在录音室旁边喝下午茶。  
她刚看了没两分钟，吴世勋便起身不知道找了个什么理由出来了。他一出来便让边白熙逮住了，瞪大了眼睛差点没忍住发出声音，被边白熙眼疾手快地捂住嘴巴往旁边房间拖。

“我哥怎么来了？”边白熙着急地问道。  
“来探班。”吴世勋视线躲避开，摸了摸鼻子，简短地回答了一下，就转过身去，“我跟他们说了出去买东西，先走了。”  
“喂，下次我哥来的时候你告诉我一声嘛。”边白熙拉住他不让走。  
“怒那。”吴世勋深吸了一口气，转过头来，“比起你，我跟伯贤哥认识的时间更久啊，这种事不要太依靠我。”

边白熙愣了愣，松开了手，意外地没有发火。  
的确是她不应该，在变了个身份之后，还理所当然地把吴世勋当成可靠的弟弟。跟他关系亲近的是这个世界的边伯贤，而不是她。这种认知的不对等让她有了这种不该有的错觉。  
她忘了，在这个世界她没有盟友，只能孤军奋战。

短暂的消沉之后，边白熙迅速地恢复了意志，开始思考现在的情形。原来的世界里，他应该也是有来探班过灿烈和世勋的，但不是现在，明明没有行程却特意来了一趟。

在原来的时间线里，这段时间是他和灿烈关系比较淡的时候。  
也不是说他们吵架了或是怎样，其实很多年来他们虽然一直比较能玩到一起去，但并不是会互相说心里话的人。  
但这并不代表他们是有些人心目中的塑料队友情。那时候边伯贤没想太多，只觉得他们两个都是比起真挚更喜欢插科打诨的那种人。  
现在想来，朴灿烈或许是有不能跟他讲心里话的理由的。

其实她算是了解朴灿烈，他有时候很敏感，生病的那段时间是他话最少的时候，也是离他最有距离的时候，吃饭的时候开了一句玩笑就让他很受伤。  
她有时候知道朴灿烈好像生他的气了，但又不知道为什么，他不会明显地表现出淡漠或疏离，但她就是知道。  
而现在她或许能想到一些原因。  
因为Cilla。

那段时间，表白事件被他们几个看到，导致队里人人都知道，动不动就起哄。

因为大家都觉得那是边伯贤喜欢的类型。

活泼，大方，又知道分寸。  
唯一的问题是她在出道预备役中，这是边伯贤的雷区。  
大家就在打赌，Cilla能不能打破他的禁忌，因为除了这一点之外她似乎真的很符合边伯贤的理想型——虽然当事人并不知道这个结论是哪来的。

而现在Cilla还没有出场。  
边白熙盘着腿坐在墙边，看着正在练习的Cilla，皱了皱眉头，她是什么时候开始出场的来着？  
她现在，都没怎么跟边伯贤说过话，那她是怎么喜欢上他的？边白熙托着下巴仔细思索了一番，却怎么也想不起源头了。

很快，宿舍里的一次争吵让边白熙拾起来一些记忆。  
跟Cilla关系比较近的两个女生，一个叫Anna，一个叫Daisy，也不知道为什么最近的小孩都喜欢起英文名，总之她们被边白熙称为A某C某D某，这个外号被她叫开了之后整个宿舍都在使用。  
A某有点轻度恐慌障碍，随着最近跟未来出道挂钩的考试越来越多，焦虑比较严重，跟其他室友因为一点小事吵了几句嘴，便把自己关在房间哭了起来。  
边白熙跟着一起敲门劝说的时候，忽然想起来这么一件重要的事情。  
四月底，有个练习生在公司楼顶想要跳楼，后来被劝了下来。

这个人，仔细一想好像就是A某。  
边伯贤当时在场，他上去的时候，事事总要冲在前面的朴灿烈已经在前面参与救人了。  
他当时眼皮跳了一下，隐约觉得不太妙，然而这时候劝朴灿烈不要多管闲事肯定已经来不及了。旁边的女生哭哭啼啼的，好像是当事人的室友，正大喊大叫着试图阻止她，被保卫科的人拦着却一直尝试冲过去。  
边伯贤怕她耽误事儿，帮忙拦了她一把，耐心劝了两句，还给她递了纸巾。  
然后闹着跳楼的那个女生就一个没踩稳掉下去了，被朴灿烈一手捞住。还好他平时勤加锻炼，胳膊比较有力量，才没被拽下去。然而尽管如此，隔的不远的边伯贤还是听到了韧带拉伤的声音，他心里一紧正准备上前去帮忙，旁边那个哭哭啼啼的女生直接晕了过去倒在他怀里。

朴灿烈英雄救美的消息连同有人试图跳楼的消息一起被公司给封锁了，在医院的朴灿烈只得到了队长和边伯贤的一顿数落，委委屈屈地不敢还嘴。还好韧带关系不大，倒是因为一直大声劝人嗓子喊哑了，意外地检查出来声带的问题，安排好了下个月手术。  
他还神经大条地调侃说因祸得福，被暻秀瞪了一眼终于消停了。  
没想到朴灿烈英雄救美没什么后文，倒是他边伯贤意外的收获了桃花运。直到此时边白熙才突然想起来，当时那个晕倒在他怀里的女生就是Cilla。

怪不得她表白的时候好像说过因为觉得他很温柔很耐心所以产生了好感……然而他并不怎么记得她的脸。 

Chapter 14

吴世勋最近很忧郁，他觉得这样很不应该。  
他好像和队友的妹妹陷入了暧昧关系。

虽然开始是互相看不顺眼的关系，但现在想来，好像她并不是看不顺眼才怼他的，只是喜欢逗他而已，不经意的动作和话语都带了点玩味，像逗弄宠物一样，她跟他显然不在一个段位。  
这些是不是都是刻意的呢？  
故意住进了宿舍，还让他撞见了刚洗澡出来裹着浴巾的样子。  
那一瞬间其实很快，但视线快速掠过时还是注意到了边白熙洁白的小腿和光裸的脚踝，让他脸上烫的不行。

他其实早该发现这一切都太过暧昧，但是他……意外地对这方面没什么经验。直到聚餐的时候才被哥哥们点醒。  
上次聚餐的时候，边白熙打来电话特意追问了他为什么不回kkt，吴世勋敷衍了一下，声音压的很低。  
但依然被爱看热闹的哥哥们逮了个正着。  
边伯贤是最会看眼色的一个，意味深长地问他：“是上回那位表姐吗？”  
表姐这种鬼话，他会信才有鬼。吴世勋面对这位哥尤其心虚，生怕又跟上回洗不清的宿舍事件扯上关系，连连否认，“不是不是，是个认识的怒那而已。”  
“哎？你什么时候有了关系这么好的怒那，还说平语。”金钟仁揶揄着攀上他的肩，“有情况啊？”  
“哪跟哪啊......是她先跟我开玩笑管我叫欧巴的。”吴世勋赶紧想把剩下的打趣堵回去。鬼知道这些闲的无聊的哥哥们还会说出什么来。  
“诶～不想听你喊怒那、主动说平语、还喊你欧巴。”边伯贤一向是这种事上最能蹦跶的，啧啧地叹道，“吴世勋你这题是送分的啊，她肯定对你有意思！”  
吴世勋愣了愣，脸一下子通红：“哥你、你乱说什么，没有这种事！”  
“哎，这个不懂风情的蠢直男，”朴灿烈也跟着附和，“人家估计背后正吐槽你呢。”  
吴世勋可不想吃闷亏，“是啊是啊，你最不直了……啊！”  
朴灿烈适时地暴力制止了他的嘴炮行为。  
“我堵上我下半辈子的女人缘，她肯定喜欢你。”边伯贤开始下注。  
“......”哥你起哄的最得劲，你知道主人公是你妹吗？

吴世勋觉得这样很不应该，他不应该让这样的关系继续下去，现在刹车还来的及。他不能从队内第一义气男变成队内第一狗崽子。

他尽量躲着边白熙，害怕自己也开始情不自禁，他有点害怕那时候忍不住伸出手摸她的头的自己。  
为什么他们认识第一天的时候，她就能若无其事地摸他的头呢？  
她甚至很懂得撒娇和请求的分寸，恰到好处地拿捏着自己。  
“下次我哥来的时候你告诉我一声嘛。”  
听听，这话说的是不是刻意带了娇嗔，他要是没有警惕的话，真的会酥了骨头，继续没有底线地帮她欺瞒伯贤哥。

以前伯贤哥有为了搞笑发表过一些恋爱经验论，现在他想想觉得很有道理。  
说的是恋爱讲究段位匹配，菜鸟一般就只能匹配到菜鸟，要是不小心匹配到高手，就会被吊打。  
他现在就在被边白熙吊打着，段位匹配系统一定是出了差错，他应该赶紧点投降，有尊严地结束这一局。

但他说出那句“不要太依靠我”，看到她受伤的表情的时候，一瞬间就后悔了。  
然而边白熙只用了五秒钟就调整过来了，比他想要收回刚才的话还要快，非常坦然地接受了他的态度，还点头笑笑：“你说的对，抱歉没有考虑到你的立场。”  
即便是划清关系的话，说的也比他轻松而且体贴。

果然是段位差太多啊。

之后的时间里她果然没有再主动找过他，也不会给他发可爱的颜文字。  
他觉得空落落的，魂不守舍，还在论坛上匿名问了问题：  
如果男生主动冷淡女生，跟她说不要依靠他，然后后悔了应该如何挽回？  
不到一秒钟就有人回复了他：大猪蹄子。

果然女孩子都是会讨厌优柔寡断的男生吧。  
吴世勋拖着下巴看着手机，感到很委屈。  
如果只考虑自己，他一定一定不会压抑自己的真心的。  
可是他不是一个人，即便他只是去谈场普通的恋爱，一旦被发现对团队来说就是一次严重的打击，更何况对方还是队友的妹妹，而且同公司未来很有可能出道。  
每一点都让曝光后的结果更难以承受，也让一旦分手后的后果更难以承受。

她一定没有想过这些吧。她或许只是，随手撩了一撩而已，是他自己脑补太多。

他以前从未想到过，什么样的人才会让他动心。说实话，捧着他的人很多，从前他也有尝试交往过几个，但从未真正心动过。  
如果跟当年的他说，你会喜欢一个爱装高中生、十句话里九句假话、一点不像个女人的女版边伯贤，他一定觉得在扯淡。

边白熙再一次找到他的时候，吴世勋很惊讶，虽然接起电话时很无措，但又藏着小小的欣喜。

“你在公司吗？”她的声音很急切。

“在，发生什么事了？”他立刻从练习室出去，皱起眉头问道。

“我室友有点想不开，在天台上闹的有点大。”边白熙简单地说了几句，又急促地加上，“如果灿烈要上来，你拦着他点。”

吴世勋听到之后的第一反应是：“你没事吧？”

“你相信我，如果灿烈上来的话，他会受伤。这件事我能搞定。”

手机那侧声音杂乱，没一会儿边白熙就匆匆挂了电话。吴世勋抬起头，发现走廊里果然开始吵嚷了起来，保卫科的人在集合往上赶。

吴世勋这时候刚好跟朴灿烈不在一处，他也意识到灿烈哥如果碰上这种事多半会去帮忙，这并不是他能拦住的事情。

他收起手机往电梯那边去，正好碰上了表情也很着急的边伯贤。

“灿烈跟你在一起吗？他也上去凑热闹了？”

吴世勋脑子懵了一下，忽然想到边白熙此刻也在顶楼，他下意识地撒了个谎：“没有，灿烈哥说还有个东西要买忘了告诉你，去楼下找你了。”

他从没说谎说的这么利索过：“你怎么上来了？那你不是跟灿烈哥错开了。”

边伯贤丝毫没有怀疑，转身换了个向下的电梯。吴世勋松了口气，赶忙避开了正在控制人流的保安从楼梯跑上天台。

朴灿烈果然已经在上面了。

边白熙安抚着那个叫Cilla的女生，眼神却一直焦灼地盯着朴灿烈和闹着要跳楼的女生那里。

他们两个人僵持着，保卫科的人围在边上，好像让当事人更不安了一些，一直往栏杆边上躲。Cilla有点着急，想要凑上前去，那个女生却捂着耳朵大声叫起来：“你们不要再过来了！”

边白熙额头出了些汗，她看着四周的情形，似乎十分不安，看到吴世勋的一瞬间，她一瞬间看到救星了似的，把Cilla推给他：“你帮我看着她点。”

“喂！”吴世勋一手接过人，手却只堪堪擦过她的衣角，没能留住她。

“欧尼你别刺激她！”Cilla急急地喊了一句，想要追过去，却被吴世勋按在原地。

“让你别动就别动。”吴世勋匆匆说了一句，向四周看了看能不能找个保安帮忙，身旁的女生却已经抽噎起来。

“都是我的错，他们吵架我不应该帮着她们说Anna。”Cilla咬着下唇忍不住开始掉眼泪，“Anna本来就有点敏感，但即使我们知道，也很难一直都很有耐心地顾及她的感受。可我是宿舍长，我没能更中立一点。白熙欧尼说让我好好呆着孩子们会自己处理好的，我要是听她的话就好了。”

“你现在哭也没有用啊。”吴世勋揉了揉眉心，按耐下急迫的心情尽量保持耐心，“白熙她知道该怎么办的，你好好待着就好了。”

吴世勋一边听着一边注意着边白熙那边的情况，随时打算抛下Cilla过去帮忙。

边白熙在哄人方面一向擅长，在她的安抚下，A某渐渐放下戒备，接受了边白熙递过来的手。

在场的人正松了一口气，然后A某突然脚下一滑，边白熙脸色一白，被拖了下去，吴世勋下意识得想要冲过去，旁边的Cilla却先惊叫一声晕倒在他身上，让他不得不托着人放下来。

再回头时，朴灿烈已经满头青筋地握着摇摇欲坠的边白熙的手了。两个人的重量让他冷汗直冒，周围保卫科的人迅速围上来，边白熙手心一直出汗，下面追着的Anna终于知道害怕了，白着脸惊叫：“我要掉下去了！”

边白熙着急道：“先救她，我那只手快撑不住了。”保卫科的人丢下去一个安全绳给Anna绑上，说服她松了手让另外那边的人接手。

朴灿烈感觉到手里的人正在一步步滑下去，手里少了一个人的重量让他又找回些力气，向前探了一步伸出另一只手：“另一只手，快！”

边白熙虚弱地笑了笑：“我真的没力气了。”

她看了看下面的垫着的充气气囊，心想着应该没什么事吧，就打算迎接自由落体了。

就在她快要滑落的时候，朴灿烈用另一只手紧紧地握住她的手腕，使上了全部的力气一个猛子将她拉了上来。那股冲劲太大，他被反作用力一下子撞到了身后的地板，边白熙也重重地撞在他胸口上。

吴世勋终于抽出身跑过来，把她拉起来，问了她一句情况，便急忙去拍晕过去的朴灿烈。

她脸色煞白，丝毫不是劫后余生的喜悦，眼睛红红的，似乎马上就要哭出来，但是却咬着嘴唇忍着，大声喊着让人叫救护车。

直到救护车及时赶到，朴灿烈也恢复了意识。吴世勋才放下心来，看了看身旁眼眶通红的边白熙，准备安慰的话却哽在喉咙开不了口。

他从来没见边白熙哭过，就算是刚才最危急的时候，她也没有这样着急过。  
他早该想到，边白熙喜欢朴灿烈这件事他根本问都不用问，任谁都看得出来。

是他陷进去了，才会轻易地相信那些毫无技术含量的狡辩。 

Chpater 15 

一开始边白熙很犹豫，要不要改变过去。如果阻止这一切发生，未来会不会有所不同。

然而现在不同的事情已经很多了。如果能让身边的人少受点罪，那何乐而不为呢？

本来她是打定主意阻止A某产生跳楼的想法，但这个起因她知道的并不明确，所以也没有能成功地从源头掐断这件事。

十万火急的时候，她也只好向吴世勋求助，期望他能拦住朴灿烈。

到此时为止，她一直觉得她有办法解决。

事情发生前，她就提前联系了保卫科，他们这次反应的很及时。虽然没能听她的话及时关掉天台的通道，却也听了她的话注意了通往天台的阶梯的监控，在事发的第一时间就赶到了。

然而是她太过自信了。

比起她所经历的过去，朴灿烈这次承受的是整整两个人的重量，她不仅没能阻止事情的发生，还让它更严重了。

还好没改变这件事原本的好结果，A某还是顺利救下来了，边白熙松了一口气，准备认命地摔到下面的充气气囊上，笑了笑，“我没力气了。”  
但她没有想到朴灿烈这么拼命，明明刚才两个人的重量已经让他的胳膊受了一次伤了。

“说什么傻话。”他皱眉说了她一句，便用尽全身的力气把她硬生生地给拉了上来。

也是，他本来就是这样的人。即使看到她出现在这里惊讶了一瞬，第一反应也是救人罢了。

边白熙能感觉到他的力量一瞬间地爆发，她仿佛整个人轻的像云彩一样，轻易地被拉了起来。然而下一秒，他仰面摔倒在天台的地板上，她重重的的撞进他怀里，她听到了一声闷哼声，那一下肯定很疼，连她都被他的肋骨硌了一下。

边白熙从未这么慌过，连穿越这件事都没能让她慌成这样。朴灿烈那一下就失去了意识，她在一边喊了他好几声也没有反应，她慌的眼睛都红了，拼命咬着下唇把眼泪忍了回去。

说到底，她其实从来没怪过他，出其不意地表白也好，不顾意愿地强吻也好，不明原因地穿越和变性也好。这一切的一切比起他以前对她好的时候来讲，都不值得一提。

因为他始终是这样一个，热忱而执着的人，让人无法讨厌的人。

吴世勋马上就赶了过来，问了一句她还好吗，就去拍朴灿烈，紧接着医务室的人赶来了，采取了一些应急措施把人给叫醒了。

边白熙这回真的没有忍住，眼泪在眼睛里打转，眨了眨就要溢出来，她连忙擦了擦，害怕被人看见。

朴灿烈看见她要哭不哭的样子还笑了出来，“没事没事，欧巴我力气大吧？”

这种时候还耍宝，边白熙差点没想打他，念及他还是个伤患才忍住了，看着医务人员把他架上单架抬下去。

他瞪着大眼睛一脸不服输地说自己能走，被吴世勋按下去才老实。

吴世勋正要跟着医务人员下去，回头神色复杂地看了她一眼：“你没事吧？要不要去医院看一看。”

边白熙摇摇头，“我没事，别再碰上我哥。”

吴世勋低头看了看她的擦破的衣袖，强制性地拉过来撸起袖子，果然擦破了一截，他皱了皱眉头：“还说没事？”

“我又不是什么小女生——”边白熙挣开手，赶他走，“你快去跟上灿烈吧，他肯定不会给家里人打电话，你找经纪人哥给帮忙办一下住院手续吧。”

吴世勋看了看她，点点头，默不作声地走了。

A某虽然受了惊吓，但没有受伤，事后公司也开始关心起她的心理问题，给她调整了课程，安排了定期的心理辅导。

边白熙的手臂磨破了点皮，她没在意，但Cilla拿出来医药箱仔仔细细地给她擦了一遍酒精，疼的她汗毛直竖，但在女孩子面前还是要面子地忍住了。

Cilla低着头给她擦药的时候，睫毛颤了颤，若无其事地问道：“欧尼是在跟世勋前辈交往吗？”

“啊？怎么可能！”边白熙懵了一下，连连否认。

她可不想好不容易搞好寝室关系，又被这种谣言连累变成众矢之的。

“但是世勋前辈好像很听欧尼的话啊……他是在追欧尼吧？”Cilla抬起头，试探性地问。

还解释不清了，边白熙揉了揉太阳穴，决定走怀柔路线，“Cilla，宿舍里我跟你关系最好了，我可以相信你的吧？”

“我不会跟别人说的，”她点点头，保证道，“所以......是真的吗？”

“真的不是。其实我.....我是边伯贤的妹妹。”边白熙认真道。

Cilla愣了愣，笑道：“欧尼你开什么玩笑。”

“真的，”边白熙解释道，“我瞒了公司，因为我不想靠我哥，想凭自己的实力出道，你懂的吧？世勋呢，他比我小，所以比较尊重我。”

“我跟我哥是双胞胎，你仔细想想，我们长得不像吗？”

Cilla终于被这张脸说服，相信了她的话。这才想起来边白熙比吴世勋还要大两岁，她有些不可思议地消化了这件事，但又忽然想到，那世勋前辈为什么直呼她的名字呢？

那好像不重要，还好他们不是在交往，Cilla面上不由自主地露出一丝欣喜，被边白熙捕捉到了。

边白熙这才想起一直被她忽略的一件重要的事。

这一次，边伯贤没有来天台。而她情急之下把Cilla推给了吴世勋......

“那天世勋前辈帮了我们很大的忙，我想请他吃个饭，欧尼可以帮忙跟他说一声吗？”Cilla娇羞地绞着纱布说出这句话的时候，边白熙已经没有丝毫的震惊了。

少女心海底针啊！你怎么说变就变啊！边白熙很痛心。

虽然她也没想过跟Cilla能有什么发展，但自己的粉丝爬墙吴世勋了，这滋味真是酸。她一边内心赌着气，一边打着字，一边问了她一句：“你是希望我在一旁当电灯泡呢，还是想单独约他？”

“欧尼说什么呢！当然是我们都在啦，小A心情还比较不稳定就先不叫她了。等灿烈前辈出院了再一起去谢谢他。啊.....说起来我们要不要去探望灿烈前辈啊，欧尼应该也跟灿烈前辈很熟吧？他救你的时候真的好帅啊！”

边白熙被呛到了一下，“......你当时不是晕倒了吗？”

“就晕了一下马上就清醒了啊，我正好看到了。我要是欧尼的话当场就要沦陷了～”

女生寝室原来也这么爱起哄，边白熙点了一下她的脑门，“少编排我了，再说我就不发这条信息了。”

“欧尼～我错了我错了，拜托你嘛。”

世勋最近都不怎么爱搭理她，约饭这事边白熙也不敢打包票，只说话会传到，至于他去不去就不怪她了。

不得不说，灿烈才是这件事上最拼命的人，怎么就没有妹子因为这事对他一见钟情呢？真是太衰了。

如果她是女生的话，这样肯定会——心动的吧。

毕竟那一瞬间她突然懂得了粉丝常常用的“苏”字是什么意思。

避开了边伯贤肯定在的第一天，边白熙决定第二天溜去医院看一看。是因为她才让事情变得更严重，她很担心灿烈这次的伤势。

不过因为安保人员提前准备，还大张旗鼓地用上了充气气囊，这次公司没能压住消息。

灿烈受伤的消息传出去，粉丝们又心疼又自豪。她也看到了一些消息，得知了他的伤势虽重，好在不会留下病根影响后面的舞台。

这个人啊，真是仗着自己身体素质好就乱拼命。

边白熙有所防范地带了个口罩去医院，按照之前问过工作人员的病房号找过去。走廊上，竟然迎面碰到了边伯贤，她赶忙低下头保持冷静，他果然没注意到她。

看来朴灿烈应该还没说救过她的事，不然边伯贤应该早就打电话过来兴师问罪了。

边白熙敲了敲门，里面传来了女声的“请进”。

不好，宥拉姐也在。

她没来得及犹豫，门被打开了，她拎着水果篮一脸无措，赶忙问好。

“白熙？你怎么没跟你哥一起来啊。”朴宥拉认出她来，惊讶地把她请进来。

朴灿烈看到她，立马坐了起来，正要开口，看了一眼朴宥拉又闭上嘴。朴宥拉很有眼色地找了个借口溜出去。

“世勋跟我说了。”他先开了口。

“嗯……谢谢你没告诉我哥。”想来这件事也瞒不住了，边白熙坦然道。

“你早晚要告诉他的。”朴灿烈看了看她，“我也不是什么会撒谎的人，如果他问起……我不保证不会说漏嘴。”

这个结论她早就得出来了，皱了皱眉，打断这个话题，“你还好吧？”

“没什么大事，这不好好的么。”他摊开手，一脸无辜地展示了一下自己的胳膊， 绷带被带着动了一下。

边白熙瞪了他一眼：“你还是好好待着吧，别乱动了。”

朴灿烈委屈地撇了撇嘴，“你们怎么一个个的都怎么紧张，跟你哥一样。还把我姐叫来了，害我被训了好一顿。”

她张了张嘴：“他天天来看你吗？”

朴灿烈猛地咳嗽两声：“要不然我想上厕所的时候……我姐也不方便照顾我啊。”

边白熙差点捏碎了手里的篮子把手。

“谢谢你来看我哈，你要是怕被发现就快点走吧。你哥等会就回来了。”

她重重地放下果篮，转身就走出去，重重的地带上门。深呼了一口气，也不知道自己气的什么。

明明是好心过来看他的。

可是他根本不需要。


	4. 16-20

Chpater 16

边白熙从病房出来，越想越生气。

上一次，她作为边伯贤的时候明明只来看过他一次，即便关心他，也知道同事间要有点私人空间，肯定做不出来跟宥拉姐告状这种事。为什么这个时间的边伯贤跟朴灿烈……就能这么默契，一点误会都没有呢。

她明明……也没改变什么大不了的事情。

“你不是说工资到账请我吃饭吗？怎么有钱给灿烈买水果？”吴世勋吃着香蕉从旁边经过。

“你怎么也在这儿？”边白熙看了看四周，纳闷他是哪里冒出来的，顺道问了他一句，“约你吃饭你到底去不去啊？”

“是你约我，还是你室友约我？”

“当然是我室友啊。”

“那不去。”吴世勋脸色如常，淡定地吐出三个字。

“嘿——不去就不去，也不知道那小丫头片子眼神怎么回事。”边白熙被怼的来气，嘀嘀咕咕地说，“要说救人的也是灿烈啊，怎么不约他。”

“这不是有你么。”吴世勋扯了扯嘴角，极尽嘲讽地来了一句。 

嘿！还跟她较上劲了。边白熙正要开启嘴炮模式，被他一句话堵过来：“伯贤哥有事喊我过来轮班，你应该庆幸没被他撞上。”

他手里拿着一堆单子，转身，“我还有一堆事，就不跟你闲扯了。”

看着他的背影，边白熙想起了一件更严重的事，Cilla现在不喜欢边伯贤了，一门心思看上了吴世勋这个幼稚鬼，三角剧情少了一角，后面岂不是更没有阻碍？她突然意识到了事情的紧迫性。

想起吴世勋刚才的话，边白熙突然灵机一动——她可以自己来当这个阻碍。

“你怎么又回来了？”朴灿烈刚打算坐起来用尿壶解决一下生理问题……还好他还没拿出来。他有点心有余悸，面色尴尬。

边白熙站在门口反手关上门，一脸大义凛然。

“还有什么事吗？”

“有一件很重要的事情。”边白熙深吸一口气，一副英勇就义的表情，开始回忆刚才组织好的语言。

告白这种事，她还是人生第一次做。

虽然她看起来很游刃有余的样子，但“因为太喜欢一个人而忍不住想要告诉她/他”这种迫切的心情，她不是特别能体会。恋爱更多的是一种情感需求，比起争取，她更习惯顺其自然，在爱情的追逐战中，告白是最后一件事，而并不是出击的号角，确认心意应该是告白前就试探好的事情。  
总而言之，虽然她觉得朴灿烈的告白很傻而不合时宜，但她……也并不擅长告白。

“我我我喜欢你，我来SM就是为了能多看到你。”早说完早解脱！她飞快地说出来，小心翼翼地观察朴灿烈的反应。

他愣在那里，睁大眼睛，嘴巴张成了“O”字型，完全是没有反应过来的样子，“你你你你——”

只有两句是不是太单薄了？边白熙绞尽脑汁，咬着牙继续补充，这些肉麻的话可太难出口了：“我看到你的第一眼就喜欢你，可是碍于你是我、我哥的队友，所以我就忍住了。但但但是，看到你为了救我受伤的样子我觉得我陷得更深了，你你你能不能，也试着喜欢我一下？”

“你你你你——是在开玩笑吧？”朴灿烈震惊地把话说完。

僵持了几秒钟，门外的人忍不住踹开了门。“你们结巴够了没？”吴世勋一贯显得鄙夷的神色此刻显得更加鄙夷了。

偏偏宥拉姐也在门外，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

边白熙本来很理直气壮，但是现在也难免有种被抓现行的窘迫感，脸涨得通红。谁来告诉她，这种情况，真正的女生会怎么办啊？

一般的女生肯定不会立马把吴世勋暴打一顿，她忍住了这个冲动，看朴灿烈震惊的反应已经达到了她想要的效果，干脆捂住脸装作娇羞的样子落荒而逃。

身后还听到宥拉姐笑着打趣：“灿烈呀，你不去追一下吗？——啊不好意思我忘了你行动不方便。”

边白熙一口气跑到了没人的地方，露出了胜利的笑容。这下朴灿烈碍于她是为了他才进入SM，肯定不会主动跟边伯贤泄密了；另一方面，她又是边伯贤的妹妹，他不能太冷酷地拒绝，适当地纠缠一下他，就能阻止两个人发展成她不忍直视的样子。

正常人不会被心上人的妹妹告白之后马上就去跟心上人本人告白吧！？肯定要安抚好她才行。

一次性解决了两个大危机，简直是一箭双雕！ 

但是怎么继续纠缠他呢，边白熙“嘶”了一下，开始为刚才的话感到牙酸。

边白熙打定主意要捡起Cilla的剧本，于是开始向她请教如何追男孩子，拿出小本本开始做笔记。

C某傻了眼：“我也没追过啊……欧尼你是要追谁啊。”

“一般英雄救美，下面的剧情不都是这样么。”边白熙一脸理所当然。

“啊，果然是灿烈前辈！”Cilla高兴地一拍手，然而之后又犯愁了，“但我真的也不会啊。”

“嗯……那你本来打算怎么追吴世勋？”

“欧尼！谁说要要要追世勋前辈了，你太讨厌了！”

女生说讨厌就是喜欢。边白熙点点头，换了个问法：“嗯……你本来打算怎么感谢世勋呢？”

“我上网查了，世勋前辈今天不是生日么，我打算送他一个礼物。但是现在……他不是回复说没空么。”Cilla有点失落，低着头小声说，“他可能都不记得我了吧。”

边白熙正在做笔记的手顿住了。

完了，同一个错误她竟然犯了第二次。

她又一次忘记了吴世勋的生日。

边白熙让Cilla稍等一会儿，去打了个电话，回来继续拿起小本本。

“你去做什么了？”Cilla一头雾水。

“提醒一下我哥，今天是世勋的生日。”  
其实边白熙原本想好了要送吴世勋什么礼物，多亏了未来的记忆，她也知道吴世勋想要什么。因为他们都很羡慕灿烈家的VR游戏机。  
但这个东西以她现在的经济实力肯定是不允许的。  
而且礼物应该边伯贤送，才有意义。而这个边伯贤果然也不记得世勋的生日，她顶多提醒他一下，给他个建议。

“那伯贤前辈他们会给世勋前辈开生日party吗？”Cilla忽然眼睛一亮，“他会不会……邀请你？”

边白熙看穿了她的小心思：“想都不要想，我哥不知道我在首尔。”

然而打脸来的很快，隔了不久，边伯贤就又打电话过来，“宥拉姐说你来看过灿烈？你还在首尔？世勋生日你来吗？吃完饭一起去开黑。”

呵，果然就是开黑缺人才想起来她。边白熙在旁边Cilla期盼的眼神中，硬着头皮说了去，还问了可不可以带个朋友。

边白熙看了看已经换了第十套衣服过来问她好不好看的Cilla，挤出微笑说了第十次“好看”。她开始后悔自己为什么要去，朴灿烈还在医院躺着，她的攻略对象不在，她只是想学习Cilla的“追男人行为模式”，当然不是为了给Cilla助攻。   
为了模仿Cilla的人设，她也太难了。

边伯贤临时定了间包厢，在场的除了他就是俊勉哥和暻秀，另外还有摆在对面的一台正在直播的ipad，上面放着灿烈的脸，前面还摆着他的那杯酒……

边白熙总觉得这个场景哪里不对，嘴角抽了抽，问道：“这是什么情况？”

“灿烈来不了，又哭又闹，非要给他现场直播。”边伯贤解释了一下，顺势给另外两位介绍了一下她：“我双胞胎妹妹，白熙。”

“啊？白熙怎么也来了？”屏幕上的朴灿烈堂皇了一下。边白熙怕他说漏嘴，赶忙接上话：“我之前不是去看你了嘛？宥拉姐跟我哥说了。本来还想出完差出去浪一浪的，又被我哥抓来开黑。”

“白熙xi跟灿烈很熟啊？竟然这么快就去看了灿烈，我还没来得及去呢。”金俊勉听到有些诧异。

在场安静了几秒。

“是啊，灿烈哥还激动地摔了一脚呢。”吴世勋放下叉子，不咸不淡地来了一句。

怪不得她捂着脸跑走之后听到了身后传来的哐当声。

“我说你脚上怎么多了块纱布，让你不长心！”边伯贤立马瞪了屏幕一眼。

朴灿烈心虚地低头玩绷带。

“这是我一个朋友，她正巧是SM的练习生，所以我就带她一起来了。”边白熙扯开话题，介绍了一下带来的人，“Cilla。”

“Cilla是きらきら（kilakila 闪烁的意思）的那个kila吗？”边伯贤抬起眼问了一句。

“前辈猜的很准呢，我妈妈是日本人，所以起这个名字的时候就带有这个意思。”Cilla虽然是自己要求来的，但难免有些生疏，被边伯贤这么问了一句顺势就搭上了话，紧绷的心情一下子就放松了。

“果然还是伯贤会跟女孩子聊天啊。”暻秀看热闹地说了一句。

这个对话竟然还是以另一种形式发生了，边白熙觉得很神奇，看了看对面屏幕上的朴灿烈果然沉闷了一些。看来带Cilla过来是对的，她不由自主地露出得逞的笑容，小腿立马被踢了一下。

又是幼稚的吴世勋。

边白熙悄悄瞪了一眼过去，看到他眼神示意手机，她打开手机看了一眼，看到这人给自己发的消息：你故意的？

故意什么？边白熙纳闷了半晌，看到边伯贤竟然游刃有余地跟Cilla顺势聊起了关于日本的话题，不由得在感叹命运之余，忽然想起来自己跟吴世勋说过Cilla暗恋边伯贤……

他恐怕不知道那个约他吃饭的室友也是Cilla吧……

但是毕竟少女心海底针，自己魅力又这么大，Cilla就算再变心一次她也觉得可以理解。于是她理直气壮地回复：我妈可关照过我要多关心我哥的终身大事。

“你那个室友还好吗？”吴世勋突然开了口，把话头扯了过来。

“Anna吗？她现在情绪挺稳定的，我们还说改天要去探望一下灿烈前辈，还没来得及去。”Cilla没想到他会主动搭话，心跳骤然加快，脸上也有些晕红，“没想到前辈还记得我啊。给前辈添了麻烦真是很抱歉。”

“啊，原来她就是灿烈救的那个小姑娘的室友啊。”边伯贤才反应过来，嗅到一丝八卦的味道，“英雄救美受伤的人是灿烈啊，世勋不是一点事都没有，还在这里喝着小酒，对他有什么好抱歉的？”

“啊，因为我、我当时……”Cilla含糊了半天也没能说出口晕倒在世勋身上的事情，脸更红了一些。

“我不是问那个室友。”吴世勋看了一眼边白熙，勾了勾嘴角，“不是还有一个，跑出来逞英雄结果自己差点掉下去的室友吗？”

Chapter 17

那一位......不就坐在这儿吗。Cilla下意识地看了一眼白熙，在对方的眼神提醒下收回了目光。

“她啊……她挺好的呀，很健康，食欲也挺好。”白熙之前再三交代过她，当练习生的事一定要对边伯贤保密，Cilla只能埋头硬编。

边白熙顿了顿，放下了叉子上的猪颈肉。她感觉有被内涵到。

“那就好，”吴世勋看好戏似的勾唇笑着，眼睛弯成了月牙，“她叫什么名字来着？”

阿西！这个吴世勋什么意思？边白熙把手悄悄地藏到桌布下面，伸到旁边的吴世勋那里，在他大腿上狠狠地拧了一下。后者表情扭曲了一下，在众目睽睽之下只能强装镇定。

转头看Cilla，一副在吴世勋的笑里快要化掉的表情，边白熙痛下黑手，给她也掐了一把。

Cilla被边白熙掐醒了，打起精神自由发挥：“啊我们寝室有代号来着，因为都是英文字母ABCD，前辈问的那位是B某。”

“哇啊吴世勋，”边伯贤受不了地开口，“你当着一个女孩的面打听另一个女孩是什么意思，太失礼了。”

“就是，你是不是傻。”边白熙附和了一句。

“啊，我这不是关心灿烈哥英雄救美的对象么，怒那不好奇吗？”吴世勋无辜地看了她一眼，“怒那不是很关心灿烈哥吗？”

“你们两个算了吧。”边伯贤感觉到剑拔弩张的气氛，出声调和，“我就是想着白熙跟世勋上次的结的仇还没解开，所以才带她过来的，你们两个就不能和好嘛，跟小学生一样。”

“结仇？发生了什么？”金俊勉一脸茫然地问。

在场又一次安静了几秒。

“是这样的——”边伯贤正准备开口讲这段黑历史，被吴世勋红着脸给叫停：“哥你再说我就跟你绝交。”

因为几个人要去网吧开黑，边白熙先给Cilla叫了个代驾送走了她，看着车开出了停车位，回头一看，吴世勋正靠在一边看着她。

吴世勋刚才喝了几杯，现下有些微醺，白皙的脸上微微泛红。他斜倚在墙边，说了句风凉话：“我看她好像也不怎么喜欢你哥吧。”

“你很骄傲？”边白熙看着他，一副明知故问的表情。

“怎么，她就不能喜欢我吗？”吴世勋好整以暇地挑了一下眉。

啧，这不是挺有眼色，这小子之前果然在装纯。

“你有什么好骄傲的，她可是出道预备役，你不能跟她谈。”边白熙皱了皱眉，提醒了他一句。  
虽然是她带来的Cilla，但她可并不是真的想撮合这两个人。

“你哥就可以？”

“我哥知道分寸。”边白熙看了他一眼，“我以为你也应该知道分寸——你们不都是O型血么。”  
吴世勋的感情生活她其实不大清楚，但他也是个小心谨慎的人，又知道为团队着想，从没出过什么错。

她果然很清醒。吴世勋为他刚才短暂升起的希望而轻轻笑了一声，叹息一般的，“你知道她为什么不喜欢你哥了吗？”

“什么？”

“你哥赌输了。”他看着她，说了句让她摸不头脑的话，“他把下半辈子的女人缘给赌没了。”

边白熙一头雾水，看着他说：“你喝高了吧？有病啊。”

吴世勋皱了皱眉，他是有病，才一晚上都在找茬。明明这个人好像什么都很懂，却就是不懂他在想什么。

明明是她先招惹他的。

空气微凉，跟他脸上的温度相冲，吴世勋此刻的表情很严肃，让边白熙愣了一下，忍不住后退了一步，“开玩笑的，我道歉。”

“你既然这么清醒，为什么会喜欢灿烈哥？”他逼近一步，居高临下地问。

“我为什么不能喜欢他？”边白熙问了一句，想起来自己的身份，立马补上一句，“我又不是为了出道才来SM的。”

“啊对了，你就是为了他。”吴世勋笑了一声，却仿佛没有什么温度，语气愈发冷了，“这算什么，那你之前一直是在利用我吗？”

“是你说的，可以找你啊。”边白熙不明白他在生什么气，好在这里是地下停车场，周围空荡荡的没有什么人，要不然被狗仔拍到了还了得。

她不想跟小孩计较，拍了拍他的肩安抚他，“好了，这有什么好气的，我没有利用你，我哥送你的礼物里面还有我的一份呢。”  
由于现在的身高差，她几乎是踮着脚做的这个动作。

又是这种毫无顾忌的亲昵，他身体僵硬了一下，终于意识到她真的是没有任何旖旎心思地，单纯地跟他亲近罢了。

“你就这么喜欢灿烈吗？”吴世勋握紧了拳头，无力道。

边白熙顿了顿，“嗯”了一声。

“我明明提醒过你，他有喜欢的人——”

“我知道。”边白熙打断他，语气决绝，“那又怎样，难道他还能如愿以偿跟我哥在一起吗？那是不可能的。”

“他不是会放弃的人。”

“我也不是。”边白熙果决道，“你以为你帮他就很讲义气了？让我哥知道了，你就死定了。”

吴世勋不置可否地笑了一声，“那既然我死定了——”他轻松地把她推了一把，按在墙柱上，在她惊异的目光中按住了她的两个手腕，闭上眼睛吻了下去。

空气明明是阴冷的，但他身上的酒气却清冽，边白熙被他嘴唇的温度烫的一激灵，拼命挣扎，却抵不过他的力气，任他撬开了齿关，唇舌不容置疑地攻城略地。

阿西！我就知道这小子之前在装纯。

这个吻很灼热，她挣脱不得，双腿也被他抵住了不能动弹，连必杀技断子绝孙脚都使不出来。头脑却愈发昏沉，唇舌之间都是烈酒的味道，她一向酒量不行，一番纠缠之下便好像醉了一样，眼前细碎地睫毛扫在她脸颊上，痒痒的，视线愈发模糊，她不知不觉地也闭上眼睛。

除了开始的时候被边白熙咬了一下，吴世勋似乎渐渐寻到了章法，细腻而温柔地开始有意地勾引，让她不知不觉地忘记了抵抗，连推拒仿佛也变成了缠绵。

分开的时候，边白熙终于找回了理智，用上全身的力气一把推开了吴世勋。

然而她刚被夺走了一段时间的呼吸，脸色潮红，也谈不上有什么力气，吴世勋也只是被推的后退了两三步便止住。

“你喝多了耍流氓啊！”边白熙抹了一下嘴，气得不行。

“我酒量很好。”吴世勋垂着头摸了一下嘴唇上被咬出来的伤口，指腹留下一抹血迹，抬起眼皮看着边白熙，“既然你都可以喜欢他，那我为什么不能喜欢你？”

……我靠。

边白熙愣住了。

——既然你可以接受那个女练习生的追求，为什么就不能接受我？  
穿越前，朴灿烈失去理智的质问还犹然在耳边。

这情节真是该死的熟悉。

Chapter 18

真是荒唐透顶。  
好朋友这样，好弟弟也这样。

比起被冒犯的愤怒，现在她更多的是被命运耍着玩儿的无力感。

这个强吻她的吴世勋无法和从前奶里奶气的撒娇鬼吴世勋的形象重合。  
她想骂他一顿，但却无法开口。归根结底，这并不是吴世勋的错，都怪她现在变成了女的，才会产生这种乌龙。

“你冷静一点，世勋呐，”边白熙把差点脱口而出的脏话咽了回去，冷静地跟他理论，“我们才认识了不到两周啊，你一定是有了错觉。你还并不了解我……”

“喜欢一个人的话，不应该第一眼就知道了吗？”吴世勋打断她的话，执拗道，“我很清醒，清楚自己在说什么，”。

是啊，以前讨论这个话题的时候，吴世勋和他一样是坚定的一见钟情派。  
他从一开始就跟这个弟弟亲近的原因，也是因为他们虽然看起来性格差异很大，但其实很多想法都是相似的，也许是因为都是O型血。

但她也相信两个人还有一个共同点就是都是直男。

她无力地按着自己的后颈，面对着这魔幻现实的场景既无语又无措。

收手吧，你要是以后知道真相的话会不忍直视现在罪恶的自己的。  
我tm是你哥啊！

她甚至想自暴自弃地直接告诉他她就是边伯贤好了。

边白熙深吸了一口气，打算跟他交待实情：“你先听我说——”  
手机突然响了起来，是边伯贤打电话来催，他还在一楼等着他们呢。

她忍住冲动，直接拒接电话，跟吴世勋说：“现在不是说这些的时候，我哥还在上面等着呢，先过去吧，别露出马脚。”

吴世勋摸了摸嘴上的伤口：“你觉得这个可以解释吗？”

“……”边白熙僵了一下，愤怒道，“解释不清楚你就等着挨揍吧，还能怎么办？”

边白熙说这就迈开步子走在前面，撒气似的不管吴世勋在后面喊什么，最后被他一把拉住。  
吴世勋咳嗽了一声，偏着头视线飘忽，提醒她：“你……确定不补一补口红？”

边白熙打开手机前置摄像头照了照，气的头都大了。Cilla出门的时候花了好长时间，还顺道嫌弃了一下她不爱化妆，说是报答她，给她也认认真真地打扮了一番，嘴巴抹了个很少女感的西柚红，说是持久度100分吃完饭都不会掉。  
现在西柚红已经晕到人中了，去它的持久度，才亲了几分钟就这鬼样子了。

这德行回去，鬼都知道他们做了什么好事。

吴世勋倒是很淡定，甚至眼睛还亮了一下，“要不我们偷偷溜了吧？”

溜个头，两个人同时消失他们不怀疑才怪。  
“我哥好不容易主动攒了个局给你庆生，你就这么辜负他们？”边白熙蹲在地上拿着纸巾收拾自己的嘴巴。

“可我只想让你陪我过生日。”忙内小声地嘀咕了一句。

边白熙愣了愣，回头看了一眼吴世勋，他低头踢着地上的石子，按理讲酒意应该被风吹冷了不少，但他的脸却比刚才还要红。  
完了，她真的惹到了一颗少男心。  
她觉得自己仿佛成为了游戏里冒充女生欺骗无知少男其实背地里却是个抠脚大汉的网骗，一时间负罪感涌上心头。

尽管知道应该尽早说清楚为好，但今天是吴世勋的生日，好像不是粉碎少男心的时候。  
等他知道真相的时候，应该就能和她此刻操蛋的心情产生共鸣了。

边白熙盖上被Cilla塞进包里的口红，重新放起来。

“好了，别任性，还没切蛋糕呢，我不是在这里么。”  
真是的，明明被非礼的人是她，怎么小心翼翼的人却成了她。边白熙觉得自己真的是太难了。

两个人回到包房的时候，众人的视线果然都落到了吴世勋的脸上。

“世勋呐，你过个生日怎么还见血了。”都暻秀看着那不和谐的伤口，忍不住说道。

“不小心摔了。”尽管扯淡，这也是唯一的解释。吴世勋冷着脸说了一句，便赌气坐下。

“哈哈哈哈，怎么偏偏磕破了嘴巴，不知道的还以为你是被亲破了。”金俊勉笑他。

“你不是去厕所么，怎么这么久。”边伯贤往后靠了靠椅背，瞟了一眼边白熙，“还跟白熙一起回来了。”

正准备坐下的边白熙僵了僵，对上了他探究的视线。果然自己才是最不好糊弄的啊。  
或许他只是随口问一句，如果紧张才是真的中了圈套。边白熙游刃有余地掠过他，冲吴世勋调笑了一句，“谁知道呢，是不是装酒量大，一回头就去厕所里吐了啊。”

吴世勋白了她一眼，仿佛在说：论扯淡还是你强。

边伯贤果然没再怀疑，炒起气氛拿出了刚刚送来的蛋糕。

点起蜡烛，关了灯。

昏暗的光线下，边白熙注意到吴世勋在看她，她使着眼色让他赶紧许愿，他才弯了弯嘴角，笑着闭上眼。  
他重新睁开眼的时候，从桌子下偷偷地牵住了她的手。边白熙试图挣脱，又不敢闹出太大动静，索性随他去了。  
吹灭蜡烛的同时，都暻秀去开了灯。与此同时，吴世勋松开了她的手。

“你最喜欢谁的礼物？”边伯贤挑起事端地问了一句。

“让我想想……”吴世勋臭屁地摆出一副认真思考的模样，视线却在边白熙身上停留了好一会儿。

边白熙被盯的头皮发麻，看我干嘛，我只给边伯贤提供了点子而已。

吴世勋不经意地摸了一下嘴巴上的伤口，边白熙这才反应过来那意味深长的视线是什么意思。

靠，臭流氓。  
边白熙很后悔刚才独处的时候顾念他是寿星，没揍他一顿。

“当然是我送的黑豹模型！”屏幕里的朴灿烈延迟了一下，立刻就吵吵嚷嚷地响应起来。

“哥你怎么还在。”吴世勋瞥了他一眼，“都快十二点了你身为病号不应该早点休息吗？”

“你那个鄙夷的视线是怎么回事，太伤你哥我的心了。”朴灿烈捂着心口一副受伤的模样，“忙内长大了不听话了啊。”

多了一桩心事，晚上睡觉的时候边白熙翻来覆去地睡不着，抓狂地把头发揉的乱七八糟。

正在此时，敲门声忽然响了起来，“欧尼，你还没睡吗？”

是Cilla。边白熙起床给她开了门，见她抱了个枕头过来，“我也睡不着，听到你这边的动静了，可以一起睡吗？”

啊？边白熙傻了，下意识的后退了一步。怎么男的完了又来个女的，她是犯了什么桃花。

“我刚才……都看到了。”Cilla小声地说。

边白熙愣了愣，还是让她进来了。

好在床大，两个人一人睡了一头，更加睡不着了。边白熙做好了被埋怨被婊的准备，但Cilla也不开口，她有些犯难，拿不准她到底看到了多少，“你都看到什么了？”

“欧尼跟世勋前辈……接吻了。”她转过身来，看着她说道。

“我之前真的不知道。”边白熙不想说这些老土的台词，但Cilla这次的确是被她牵扯进来的，她有些内疚，“我不知道世勋对我有这种想法。”

“那欧尼是怎么想的？”Cilla看着她，“你还是喜欢灿烈前辈吗？”

差点忘了她还有这个设定，边白熙懵了一下，被Cilla当成了犹豫。

“欧尼不用顾虑我，”Cilla认真地说，“我回来想了好久了，我跟世勋前辈总共也就见了两面。在我最害怕的时候，因为世勋前辈刚好陪在我身边，我才产生了那种依赖感，或许只是错觉罢了，我那时候实在太需要有人来告诉我：‘不是你的错’。”

“说到底，那个时候从一开始就站在我这边的，告诉我不是我的错的，是欧尼才对。比起他，我还是喜欢欧尼多一点。”

——“因为那个时候，是前辈告诉我不是我的错，才让我没有被击垮。所以……对我来说前辈就是光。”  
最终，还是又绕回了那时候的表白台词。  
边白熙默默地又后退了一步，背贴到了床沿，抽抽嘴角：“我是直的。”

“啊～我不是那个意思啦。”感动的气氛被破坏，Cilla给气笑了，坐起来拿着枕头打了她两下，“太过分了，我想了一晚上才下定决心不喜欢世勋前辈了。”

边白熙仰着头看着天花板，一时对自己的“直”的定义产生了怀疑。

她叹了口气，“Cilla，你真是个很好的女孩。”  
所以他被Cilla表白那时候的犹豫才被队友们误会了。  
也或许没有误会，即便没有那种程度的好感，但他或许也曾经想过答应算了，反正空窗也是空窗。特别是那时候跟朴灿烈吵了一架，他或许已经察觉到朴灿烈的心思，才下意识地想转移视线。  
真是糟糕透了，他。

“我不喜欢世勋。不过我觉得你不要喜欢他是对的。”边白熙认真地看着她，“听着，你是马上要出道的人，不要在男人身上浪费时间，他们都不值得。等你成为了更优秀的人，你会遇到更优秀的人。”

“连你也跟助理姐姐一样啰嗦了。”Cilla捂着耳朵不想听，被她拉下手。

“我说真的，等你经历过就知道了。”

“说的像你已经出道了很多年似的。”

“……”本来就是。边白熙眯着眼捏了捏她的耳朵，“这种事听欧尼的就没错，我比你多活了好多年呢，知道了吗小丫头。”

“那你还要追灿烈前辈。”

“……”

“还是说你决定选世勋前辈吗？”Cilla八卦起来，“说起来，不是有句老话吗，比起你爱的人，选择爱你的人会比较幸福。”

“少看点电视剧吧。”她头疼地揉揉太阳穴，“我跟你不一样，出道对我来说不重要。你可不要学我。”

“那你到底选谁啊。”

“睡觉！”

Chapter 19.

吴世勋回到家便收到了边白熙的消息：明天来公司，有事跟你说。

明天？他看了看时间，刚去开完黑，已经凌晨五点了。

虽然他酒量好，但酒壮怂人胆这句话总归没错。他此刻酒劲差不多散尽了，没了刚才那副无所畏惧的心态，开始有些慌张无措。苦恼地挠了挠头发。不该这个时候表白的，肯定要被拒绝了。

而且，那根本不算表白……省略了追求和示好，直接上了嘴。仿佛一个破釜沉舟般的声明。

边白熙竟然没打他，已经很难得了，莫非是看他生日才没下狠手，现在越想越气决定回头打他一顿？

他关上手机装没看见，躺在床上却怎么都睡不着。一闭眼就想起了在地下车库的时候，她嘴唇的温热触感。

他觉得有些热，大手大脚地踢开被子，躺的七仰八叉，慢慢捂住了发烫的脸，半晌，忽然从指缝间溢出一声笑。

还是赚到了的，挨打也不亏。

边白熙没等到回复，想来想去还是要早点说清楚，虽然一直到早上才睡着，下午两点的时候还是勉强爬起来了，直接去宿舍敲了门。

开门的是金俊勉，他愣了愣，“白熙啊，你来找伯贤吗？他还没起。”

当然是知道他肯定没起才敢这个点来的。边白熙乖乖地打了个招呼，“欧巴早啊，世勋在不在？”

金俊勉便侧过头看向客厅打算叫吴世勋，而对方蹲在沙发上拼命做表情使眼色。

队长一脸疑惑，冲他做了个“뭐”的口型。

太没默契了，吴世勋朝他翻了个白眼，磨磨唧唧地出来。边白熙站在门外边，穿着轻薄的毛衫，头发还带着刚起床的那种蓬松凌乱感，因为等的不耐烦，踮着脚晃来晃去，无意识地撅着嘴巴。

他的眼神在那没有涂任何东西的水润嘴唇上停滞了一秒，便红着脸偏开，强装淡定道：“什么事？”

“出去说。”边白熙仰着头看着他，神色有些着急。

“就在这里说吧。”吴世勋后退了一步，下意识地想要回避。

“你确定？”边白熙瞥了一眼装作认真看电视的俊勉哥，道。

吴世勋天人交战了一会儿，认命地跟她出去了。

正好还欠了吴世勋一顿饭，边白熙知道两个人去外面不现实，便带着他来了那间一切起源的练习室，点了外卖。

两个人盘腿坐在地板上等外卖，吴世勋全程没有表达意见，好像终于对昨天的事情有了后知后觉的羞涩。

“我有事跟你说。”边白熙去确认了一下门关好了，开始直入主题，“虽然听了你也不一定信，但我没有开玩笑。我……其实不是边伯贤的妹妹。”

吴世勋本以为她要开口拒绝那天的表白，谁知道一下子扯成了家庭伦理剧，他懵了一下，“所以你的意思是……你们是没有血缘关系的兄妹？”

“不，我是边伯贤。”这话一出，吴世勋果然一脸莫名其妙。

于是她说了一件只有两个人知道的事情：“差不多二辑准备回归的时候，我在宿舍看小电影被你看到了，然后我们俩就一起看了。具体内容是车震……”

吴世勋瞬间被吓的从挺直腰杆的盘腿坐姿跌到地上，手肘撑着地板一脸惊吓，脸涨得通红：“你你你、伯贤哥连这都跟你说？”

“你觉得有可能吗？”边白熙托着下巴悲哀地看着他，“都说了我就是边伯贤。我为什么知道边伯贤的游戏账号、宿舍的地址、还知道你的软肋，你仔细想想，一切就解释的通了。”

“……你是说比起伯贤哥跟你说这种事，我更应该相信你才是伯贤哥？”吴世勋一脸“你扯淡吧”的表情。

好吧，这两回事的可信程度的确半斤八两。

“你既然不信我说的，那你来问我。”边白熙出了个主意，“我总不可能把你们发生的所有事情都背下来。”

于是吴世勋问了几个以前宿舍里印象深刻的事情，结果边白熙一一都答了上来，甚至连他屁股上有几颗痣都说出来了。他的表情逐渐变得不可思议，站起来走来走去，“这怎么可能？如果你说的是真的，你为什么会变成这个样子？为什么伯贤哥还在？”

“我是在7月底的时候发生了一些事情，才突然变成现在这样。具体原因我也不清楚，我正在想办法。”边白熙犹豫了一下，“这里的边伯贤对你来说一直是这样吗？”

“什么意思？你是说我认识的伯贤哥才是假的吗？”吴世勋脑子一团乱，“7月？你是从未来来的？”

如果这里的边伯贤跟她所知的不一样，那对于这里的吴世勋来说，是这个边伯贤是假的，还是她才是假的？边白熙忽然晃过这么一个想法，决定避开这个问题不谈，稳了稳心神解释道：“是，我是从未来来的，这里的一切我都经历过……虽然有些事情发生了变化，那天我让你阻止灿烈去天台，也是因为我早知道他会受伤。”

“你是为了灿烈哥才回来的？”吴世勋皱了皱眉，随即觉得荒唐，自己怎么真的在按她的思路走。

“不是！我不知道自己怎么会变成现在的样子，可以知道的是，我是边伯贤的妹妹这个人设根本不成立。”边白熙抓了抓头发，“他根本不记得我的很多细节，我像是被塞进这个时空一样。你仔细想想，你从没听说过他有妹妹对不对。我也从来没有过妹妹。假如他真的有个妹妹，怎么会从来不提起，我们对彼此的家庭成员不是都很了解吗？”

吴世勋想了想，的确不合逻辑的地方很多。但最荒唐的是自己真的有些相信这些扯淡的话了。

“你要拒绝我，也不用编出来这么荒唐的故事吧……”

“我就知道让你相信这些很困难。”边白熙叹了口气，“要不是不想跟你变成这么尴尬的情况，我就没想过要说服你。”

吴世勋脑子里一团乱，他不知道自己该不该相信这些，外卖来了，吃着东西他仍是心不在焉。

昨天他还在充满期待的单恋中，而现在，他的世界观忽然就崩塌了。

不是没有察觉到边白熙和边伯贤的相似性，只是他一直以为那是双胞胎的正常设定罢了。

这么一想，边白熙一开始就鬼鬼祟祟的。吴世勋皱了皱眉头，“你第一次出现在公司的时候，是什么情况？”

边白熙犹豫了一下，还是决定说实话：“那是我刚到这个世界的时候。前一天朴灿烈跟我表白了，所以我想试探他是不是跟我一起穿越过来了。”

“什么时候？”

“7月底，就在这间练习室，那天他……做了跟你昨天一样的事情，我被吓到了，脑袋不知道撞在什么东西上昏过去了，醒来之后就躺在富川的家里，变成了边白熙。”边白熙如实交代，眼睛坦诚地看着他，“我说的都是实话。”

“所以你是说我跟朴灿烈眼光一样差是吗？”吴世勋嘲讽地一笑，“所以你才知道他喜欢的人是谁，你才这么自信地跟他表白？”

“不——表白不是我的本意。”她犹豫了一下，没有把全盘计划都告诉他，“你相信我，我做的事情都是为了我们好，我知道未来会发生什么。” 

吃完收拾好东西，边白熙瞧着他神色复杂，问了一句：“还是不相信吗？”

“换作是你，这种扯淡的故事该怎么信。”吴世勋站起身来，深吸了一口气。

“……”边白熙充分理解他的心情，为了增加可信度，跟他一股脑的说了一些尽快能印证的事情，“过不久那个跨团组合会公开消息，成员除了边伯贤还有钟仁；灿烈会做一个喉咙的手术，有一段时间不能说话，你们小分队会拖到七月份；暻秀会提前入伍；六辑主打选曲是Obssession……”

吴世勋自然没有办法一下子消化这么多信息，他留下一句话便离开了练习室：“你让我冷静一下，别跟我说话，我暂时不想看到你。”

虽然想到过说出实情的后果，边白熙听到这样的话还是有点难过。因为这不是原来的世界，所以吴世勋不会像原来一样对待他，也不会是像以前一样的可爱的弟弟。

边白熙垂下眼睛，突然看到了他留在地板上还没有开封的奶茶，起身喊住他，“喂，你的奶茶忘了。”

“我不喝奶茶。”吴世勋连头都没有回。

边白熙愣了愣，突然感觉到由内到外的冷意。

她一直以为这个边伯贤是有问题的，但她一直没有细想，认为这个有问题的边伯贤很正常的其他人，还是不是她原来认识的人。

Chapter 20.

边白熙的世界观崩塌了。边伯贤不是过去的她，吴世勋也不是原来的吴世勋，这里根本不是原来的世界。

平行世界？

此刻她的震惊程度不比刚才浑浑噩噩走出去的吴世勋差，她现在很想冲出去把那杯奶茶强行灌到他嘴里，才能缓解她现在的恐慌。

她脑海中冒出了一系列的平行世界主题电影，都是同一个自己杀来杀去，难道她要消灭这个世界的边伯贤才能活下来？她不由得打了个冷颤。

门开的时候她吓了一跳，抬头一看原来是打扫阿姨。

“哎呀，又是你，不是说过了这里要封上了吗？快点出去吧。”

“不好意思，这就走。”  
边白熙浑浑噩噩地从练习室出来，回到自己所在的那一层去上乐理课。

Cilla见她在后门门口偷瞄，看了一眼正背过去写字的老师，连忙使眼色让她悄悄溜进来，“你怎么又翘课呀，真的不想出道了？”

边白熙神色复杂地看了她一眼，那么说的话这个Cilla也不是原来世界跟他表白的那一个，可是为什么这些人给她的感觉都一模一样呢。

还是说某些细节的不同虽然导致了两个世界的分化，却没有改变人的本质，就像在她改变了天台事件之后，这个Cilla虽然不再喜欢边伯贤，却还是进行着相似的行为路线，说着相似的台词。

而不爱喝奶茶的吴世勋就不是原来的吴世勋了吗？他分明还是那一副性子，他们经历的过去都对的上，他也还是那个臭屁又可爱的忙内。

她无法把这个世界的人跟原来世界的人分开看。

她突然想起了那天差点坠楼时朴灿烈拉着她的时候的眼神。他分明是一模一样的热忱而执着的人，有着一样干净而纯粹的眼神，她不会认错那双眼睛。边白熙不由自主地攥紧了手中的铅笔，不可能，他不可能是别的朴灿烈，他就是原来那一个……

下了课，边白熙匆匆跟几个室友告别，往医院跑去。她现在太没有安全感了，只想快点确认。

好在病房里现在只有朴灿烈一个人。

朴灿烈抬头看到她，倒没有太过慌张，“你不用上课的啊？不是应该快要出道了么。”

边白熙走过去，握紧了椅子背，“我就是突然很想见你。”

朴灿烈愣了一下，咳嗽一声，脸呛的红了几分，“咳，你怎么这么……”哪有这么直接的人。

“脸皮厚？”边白熙笑着补上一句。

“可不是我说的。”朴灿烈笑了，低头看着笔记本继续做自己的事情。

“你在写什么？”

“啊，小分队的歌，难得能这么安静地呆着，可以好好改一改了。”朴灿烈奇怪地看了看她，“你不坐吗？”

“我不会打扰到你吧。”

“闯进来的时候怎么没有这个觉悟。”朴灿烈一脸无语。

边白熙厚着脸皮坐下了，看到了朴灿烈她此刻安心了不少，怎么看他都是原来的朴灿烈。

而这样的话，他也一定会跟边伯贤表白。边白熙思考到这里，手心冒出了冷汗。如果穿越条件还在的话，这个边伯贤也会去别的平行世界吗？  
那样的话会发生什么？原来的世界边伯贤消失后，会变成什么样？

实在是太多疑问了，她不能让这一切没有搞清楚前就提前发生。

现在已经没有办法模仿Cilla的行为模式，但......她相信自己在撩汉方面应该是有天赋的，毕竟粉丝们一向夸她情商高，况且她还有脸皮厚这个优点。

边白熙坐在椅子上，脚搭在下面晃来晃去，凑近了去找话题：“我最近也在上乐理课，有点搞不懂写歌要从什么地方开始啊？”

“诶？你也对这方面感兴趣吗？”朴灿烈似乎来了兴致，注意力从电脑上转移到她身上。

边白熙点点头。  
其实以前不是没尝试过，但很矛盾的，真正发自内心写的东西并不符合老师们的预期，而刻意迎合商业需求又无法表达想表达的东西。在某一次和策划激烈争执之后，他就撕了乐谱不想再触碰这个部分……曾经他还是个挺刚的人。

所以朴灿烈能坚持这一件事，保持自己的想法还不厌其烦地说服策划，在自己的专辑里放了自己作词作曲的歌，让她挺佩服的。

“但是乐理课的老师讲的东西都好无聊啊，不知道怎么从那些知识变出来一首曲子。”她开始装作无知的小女孩示弱，男人应该都喜欢这样的吧。

“打好基础也很重要啊。”朴灿烈认真了起来，“不过写歌还是要从表达感情开始。”

“真的吗？你懂的好多。”边白熙得寸进尺地往前一靠，把手肘撑在病床的栏杆上，托着脸作出崇拜的表情，“能教教我吗？”

“咳，一般都是这样的啊，首先要搞清楚自己要表达什么，”朴灿烈扣上电脑，“但说实话，有时候真正真情实感的内容，反而不符合市场的需要。”

“那应该怎么做？”

“找到一个平衡，或者多写一点咯，又不是每一首都能发出去。”朴灿烈耸耸肩，很自然地说着，“我最喜欢的那首歌，公司是肯定不会让我发的，因为是写的我喜欢一个人的心情。”

边白熙很清楚，他在装作不经意地告诉她，他已经有喜欢的人了。

但是这种温和的拒绝方式对付她这种厚脸皮的人肯定是行不通的。  
“那你还喜欢他吗？”她顺了他的意，问下去。

“嗯。”朴灿烈低着头，像是沉浸在回忆中，微笑着，“其实我很容易对某件事充满热情，像是运动啊滑雪啊，可是认识他之后我觉得所有的事情都不如他让我着迷。就好像……我脑海里的所有旋律都是因他而起。”

这种煽情又肉麻的话，她可从来没听过，就算他表白的时候也没说过。边白熙有些意外，手指蜷缩起来。  
边伯贤哪有他说的那么好啊，他是带了多厚的滤镜啊。  
干嘛要问呢。她咳嗽一声，有些后悔刚才的问题，可话题已经到这里了。于是她故意问道：“他知道吗？”

“他还不知道，”朴灿烈回答道，“我害怕吓到他，但我早晚要告诉他的。”

可她知道。  
边白熙看着他，该不该告诉他她知道那个人就是边伯贤呢，有点想看到他惊讶恐慌的表情。  
还是算了。她收了收差点无法控制的恶意，跟他说，“你可不要犯傻，表白是确认对方感情之后才应该做的事情，不是上来就表的。”

朴灿烈笑了，“你觉得你说这话有说服力吗？”

边白熙知道他是指那场笑话似的表白，低咳一声，“我，我比你有经验。”

“哦……也是，像你这样可爱的女孩子，应该交过很多帅气的男朋友吧。”朴灿烈点点头。

边白熙的脸色顿时像便秘一样有苦说不出，她可没有跟男的交往过。

“他们都没有你帅。”她憋了半天，说了一句。

朴灿烈拿书本敲了一下她的头，“少吹彩虹屁了。不过要找到比我帅的还真是不容易。”

这种时候还不忘记自恋，边白熙捂着头怨念地看着他。  
这人还挺难撩，油盐不进的。

边白熙有些无奈，听他的意思已经有表白的打算了。离他做手术的日子还有多久啊，她得拖到那时候才可以，那个时候他就没有办法说话了，自然不会去表白。

无聊地闲扯了几句，边白熙的手机响了，是Cilla告诉她有突击检查，让她赶紧回去。又要跳女团舞，她顿时像霜打了的茄子。

“果然是偷偷溜出来的。”朴灿烈冲她挥挥手，“快回去吧。”

边白熙忽然灵机一动，“时间紧迫，我能借一下你的车吗？”

这当然不是问题，朴灿烈一向是个很大方的人。果然如她所料，他喜欢把各种钥匙都串在一起，那个让她疑惑的小盒子的钥匙多半就是上面这只小小的。

突击检查竟然是李满老师亲自来看，边白熙混在一群练习生中努力降低存在感，谁知道当初招她进来的那位哥就坐在老板旁边陪着，跟她对视了一眼之后，还跟老板耳语了几句。

然后她就被单拎出来表演了，她唱了一首歌，发挥稳定，但仍然很紧张地握紧了话筒，可能是前段时间被训的有点PTSD了。

“这孩子很眼熟啊。”这句话说的边白熙心惊胆战。

说起来她已经不怎么记得第一次见到社长是怎样的状况了，也万万没想到这条路还能走第二遍。她恍惚间想到，如果她回不去了，那该怎么办？

——不做爱豆的话？反正我不是会坐办公室的那种人，emmm可能会成为电竞主播吧。  
以前访谈的时候她这样回答过。现在想来……重来一次她可能还是会选择成为爱豆。

混过了突击检查，边白熙思考着该怎么混进宿舍，正巧边伯贤给她来了电话：“俊勉哥说你早上来过？还没回去呢？”

“嗯呐。”边白熙乖乖回答。

“过来吃饭。”

切，哥哥架子倒是不小，好不容易有能使唤的人了是吧。边白熙一边在心里吐槽他，一边答应下来。

边白熙开着朴灿烈的大奔来了宿舍，自然地脱了鞋摆在门口，把外套挂在了衣架上，让给她开门的边伯贤一脸怀疑：“你怎么熟悉的好像住这儿一样？”

“早上不是来过么。”她一点儿也没慌，大摇大摆地走进去，正打算坐下，就看到了坐在沙发上的吴世勋，原本故作轻松的笑容僵在脸上。

边伯贤大大咧咧地在边白熙面前嘲笑吴世勋：“他不是过个生日把嘴巴摔破了吗，今天本来有通告去拍杂志封面，经纪人哥看到他的脸把他狠狠骂了一顿，通告就延后了。”

边白熙看了一眼他嘴巴上结了痂的伤口，没想到自己这一嘴下的还挺重。两个人都不太想看到对方，短短交换了一个眼神就各自偏开。  
边白熙“哦”了一声，问她哥：“你喊我来吃饭，吃的呢？”

“啊，我买了只鸡，打算炖参鸡汤。”边伯贤手里拿着一个ipad，皱着眉头认真地研究着食谱。

边白熙瞪大了眼睛：“你有什么想不开的？别乱来，我们老老实实点外卖不行吗？”

“咳，学一学应该就会了吧，要不我怎么喊你过来。你在家应该多少做过饭吧？”边伯贤期待地看向她。

做个鬼哦，他们煮鸡蛋失败的经历可能都一摸一样吧，一个连鸡蛋都煮不熟的人怎么能煮鸡，边白熙两眼发黑，“这种事你就不能问都暻秀吗？”

“哎，他这不是被领导叫去谈话了么，突然说打算提前入伍，吓得人不轻。”边伯贤倒不避讳这些事，大大方方地一股脑都跟她说了，还指了指忙内，“所以这小子就闹脾气闹到现在，一晚上都不理我，又不是我惹的他。”

竟然今天就提到这件事了。所以，吴世勋现在应该相信她了吧？边白熙没敢去看他的眼神，附和了一句表达了一下震惊。

“说起来，你早上来找世勋干什么？”边伯贤看了一眼仍然表情严肃地看着电视的吴世勋，问了她一句。

“借钱啊。”边白熙表情无辜，“你又没起，我就先找他应急了。”

这谎话说的真是，反应又快又无可指摘。吴世勋忍不住佩服地看了她一眼。

“哇你竟然找吴世勋借钱，身为怒那也太不像话了。”边伯贤责备地看了她一眼，“世勋呐，你怎么不早说，回头我补给你。”

“不用了，没多少。”吴世勋不忍心看他被耍，还是回答了一句。

边白熙帮着边伯贤把外卖买的菜给拿出来，数落着他，“你到底做了什么？连菜都还没洗就敢叫我来吃饭？”

“这不是等着你来打下手吗。”边伯贤拍拍她的肩膀，“好歹女人应该比较擅长这种事情吧。”

“阿西——”

“阿西，你能不要说脏话吗？”

两个人一边吵吵嚷嚷，一边笨手笨脚地处理着食材。吴世勋有点担心晚饭，忍不住过去看了看情况，结果他们俩还在就各自看到的不同版本的食谱在争论应该先放什么。

……这时候的确可以看得出来两个人性子简直一模一样，他们就不觉得自己在对着镜子吵架吗？

说出来你可能不信，我，EXO的忙内，现在正在跟两个伯贤哥独处，这是什么魔幻现实主义的剧情。


	5. 21-25

Chapter 21.

两个伯贤哥吵的不可开交，吴世勋实在无法信任这两个人，为了拯救晚饭，他给朴灿烈拨过去一个视频电话。

“就你们两个在宿舍还敢进厨房？全队最不会做饭的两个人都凑齐了吧？”朴灿烈果然闲的没事干，一听了前因后果就开始吐槽，“怪不得他要把白熙叫来。”

明明也没见过几面，他叫的还真自然。吴世勋情绪有点微妙。

他原本很确定，朴灿烈不可能会回应边白熙的告白，但如果边白熙也是边伯贤，那他还能这么相信吗？

“吴世勋你干嘛呢？能不能过来帮个忙，这只鸡……”边伯贤拎着一只光滑的整鸡从厨房里走出来，场面十分搞笑。

而吴世勋的摄像头正好拍到这个场面，朴灿烈的魔性笑声从手机里传出来，边伯贤顿时明白了忙内在干嘛。

“朴灿烈你笑个鬼哦，要不是想给你炖个汤补身子，老子用在这里研究这鬼东西？”边伯贤隔着屏幕吼他。

原来是给朴灿烈煮的。

边白熙忽然想了起来，在原来的世界里，朴灿烈受伤的后期，医生是有提过要多补充营养，他们探完病回来就买了只鸡。但那只鸡是等暻秀回来做的。

边白熙瞟了一眼这个世界的边伯贤，因为没有了Cilla跟他的那条线，他的注意力全在医院的朴灿烈身上，所以才主动揽了这个活儿吧。

朴灿烈收住了笑，开始赔罪。边伯贤看到她也从厨房出来了，便问：“边白熙非要跟我杠，你来评评理，参鸡汤应该整只鸡进去煮还是拆开了煮？”

朴灿烈努力给吴世勋使眼色，想求个正确答案，但对方毫无反应，皱着眉不知道在想什么，他只得说实话：“整只煮。”

“我就说吧！”边白熙胜利地大笑，“我查到的菜谱才是对的！”

“阿西！整只怎么煮的熟？”边伯贤愤怒了，“那我之前吃的难道是煮好了才拆的吗？那为什么不直接拆了进去煮？那样不是煮的更快点吗？”

“有道理，咳咳，煮饭应该按照实际情况来，不一定要照搬。”朴灿烈赶忙补救，说了一番让都暻秀听到能为了维护韩式料理权威而跟他大打出手的歪理。

“呀呀！你说话要负责任的，煮出来你敢吃吗？”边白熙不敢相信他就这么屈服了。

朴灿烈视死如归地点了点头，没底气地说：“起码拆了还能看出来熟没熟，要不然可能是薛定谔的熟。”

“阿西！吴世勋你说句话呀？”边白熙孤立无援，愤怒地看向吴世勋。

吴世勋回过神来。

本来打算听还算有料理经验的朴灿烈指导几句，没想到他已经彻底放弃了料理的味道，只求吃不死人。

“……哥你自己吃好了，我选择吃拉面。”吴世勋淡定地对着屏幕说完，冷静地挂掉视频电话，要去找存货。

边白熙赞同：“对对，先解决晚饭，鸡汤还是等等问一问暻秀吧。”

莫名统一了阵线，吴世勋看了她一眼，对方也正巧视线落到他身上，两个人皆是一愣，各自移开了视线。

这种时候，她倒是还知道找他站边。

阿西，太习惯了，找错盟友了。边白熙后悔莫及。

门廊响起来一些声音，还没看到人，就听到了金钟仁急迫的声音：“哥你听说了吗？”。

这里能被叫哥的也只有边伯贤了，他的注意力从另外两个人身上移开，转向门口。金钟仁放下外套，看到他就急迫地想要比划什么。

“什么？暻秀的事吗。”边伯贤没搞清楚状况，“你不是回家帮忙带侄子了吗？怎么突然回宿舍了？”

“阿西，突然被公司叫去了，我……”金钟仁刚要说重点，看到旁边站着的边白熙，有些茫然，“这位是……”

“我妹，边白熙。”

“哦，那我直接说没关系的吧。哥！我们要去美国做队友了。”金钟仁一副没有从震惊中恢复的样子，“我刚从公司回来，说不定过阵子就要开始练习了……”

又一件事都印证了，吴世勋感觉头皮发麻，忍不住看了一眼边白熙。怎么会，跟伯贤哥连参鸡汤取向都不一致的事情让他短暂地怀疑了一下是不是被耍了，但未来发生的事情印证的如此准确却让他无法不信。

他越来越没有办法欺骗自己边白熙只是在扯淡了。

“我去煮拉面。”他试图从这个场景中撤离。

“什么？忙内你放过拉面吧。”金钟仁想起了惨不忍睹的拉面当，赶忙拦住他。

边伯贤倒是没太吃惊，点点头，“前几天看到泰民的时候我就觉得多半会有你。哎，先吃拉面吧……”基于对吴世勋的不信任，他建议：“要不你来煮？”

“……”怎么一回宿舍就被安排上了任务。

吃拉面的时候，金钟仁自然地开启话头：“有妹妹的事怎么从来没听哥讲过？白熙呀很高兴见到你，我应该是欧巴吧？”

“叫怒那。”边伯贤抢先开口，“跟我同一天生日的，你还想骑到我头上来？”

自己有这么喜欢耍作为哥哥的淫威吗？边白熙怀疑地思索了一番。

“真的是怒那吗？看起来好像高中生……”金钟仁怀疑地打量了一番，不确定是不是这位哥又在恶作剧，寻求帮助地看了一眼忙内。

上过当的吴世勋又想起了边白熙满口欧巴、欧巴地叫的时候，脑仁发麻。知道她是个男的之后，想到这些简直比知道她其实是怒那的时候还要耻辱。

那时候只是被耍的耻辱，现在是……被耍的团团转竟然还无法控制地喜欢上了对方……

“真的啊，我骗你做什么。”边伯贤指着他说，“世勋也是这么叫的。”

“那为什么他一脸不情愿……”金钟仁很疑惑。

为了不引起边伯贤的怀疑，吴世勋只好咬着牙打断他：“是怒那没错。”

吃过拉面，边白熙被支使去洗碗，外面三个人还在讨论工作的事情，她摸了摸口袋里的钥匙，装作去上厕所，趁他们不注意悄悄溜进了朴灿烈的房间。

这人啊，就是因为没有锁房门的习惯，才会被吴世勋喝醉的时候闯进来叫儿子。而边白熙此刻无比感谢他这个习惯。

她终于打开了好奇已久的那个小盒子，没有她幻想中的什么神奇的药片、时间机器之类的可疑物件，只有一个小本子。

哎，白期待了。

她坐在地上，随手翻了翻那个小本子，上面写了些没什么逻辑的句子，看来不是什么能跨越时空的日记之类的玩意，乱翻的时候夹在其中的几片碎纸掉了出来。

本来已经打算合上了，但她不经意地瞥到了碎纸上几个字，是熟悉的笔迹。

——“我可以找到答案吗？”

她愣了愣，急迫地拼起了那些碎纸，拼出来三分之一她就停下来，完全确认了这张纸……是她当年撕掉的那张乐谱。

她坐在那里，思绪一片混乱，外面的动静有些靠近，知道这时候不是放空的时候，她赶紧把纸片收了起来，夹回去的时候，又重新看到了那些无逻辑的句子，忽然读通了。

那上面写着：“纵使宇宙无常，你是我唯一的答案。”

边白熙只觉得自己的心脏在疯狂的跳动着，她现在无暇思考，那些莫名却不言而喻的感情纷纷涌上心头。

所以，她真的很讨厌真挚……为什么能让她这么，失去理智呢？

那不过是一句，矫揉造作的歌词。

那时候被批评的做作的句子，试图表达却又无法准确传达的情绪，像是有了收容的地方。它一直被那么妥帖地存放着。而至今仍没找到的，莫名其妙的情绪和不知其所的答案，似乎也不是那么重要了。

那些年他试图挣扎又被迫收敛起的自我，原来一直都有人看得到。

Chapter 22.

边白熙心跳的飞快，她无暇整理自己的情绪，却又忍不住想要落泪的冲动，鼻头一酸，眼眶跟着就红了。外面的声响靠近，她慌乱地把小本子塞到了口袋里，将盒子放回原处，往床下一滚。

门被打开了，听声音是边伯贤进来了，一边翻找一边似乎在通着电话，“你说清楚啊，东西放在哪里了？书桌？没有啊。”

边白熙屏住呼吸，床下这个视角只能看到他的一双腿在屋子里走来走去。

“呀，内裤你就不能买新的吗，这也要拿。”他嫌弃地翻着衣柜下面的抽屉，突然朝外面嚷嚷了一句：“吴世勋！灿烈的PSP是不是在你那里？”

接着又进来一双腿，“别冤枉我啊，我早就还了。”

“你放哪了？帮我找找。”

吴世勋在书桌上翻了翻，低头看见了地上的一片碎纸，强迫症地弯腰去捡，嘴上说着，“哥你不要翻的毛毛躁躁的，都掉地上——”他的头低下去，侧脸正好跟床底下的边白熙对视了，剩下的字就卡在了喉咙口。

边白熙紧张地看着他，不知道他会不会揭穿她。

她的眼睛还湿润着，震惊而慌张的眼神里仿佛有什么吸引力，让吴世勋一时挪不开视线，片刻才整理好表情，喉结动了动，拉开抽屉找到游戏机，“找到了，哥你都拿好了吧，快出去，鸡还没煮上呢。”

“哦对，要先煮上。白熙那丫头厕所怎么去了那么久。”想到那只令人头疼的鸡，边伯贤碎碎念着出去，抱着万分之一的希望大声问了一句：“钟仁呐，你会煮鸡吗？”

吴世勋趁他没注意，回头反身关上门，压低声音，生气道：“你到底要做什么？”

边白熙从床底下爬出来，心不在焉地低声回答他：“我想排除一下，我穿越的理由是不是跟朴灿烈有关。”

“结论呢？”

结论？他当然不至于做这种事情，但她忽然开始想到，或许她来到这里是有理由的，这里有她苦思不解的所谓的答案。也让她终于开始认识到，她始终忽视的、分明有感觉却装作不知道的、朴灿烈的感情，到底有多沉重。

吴世勋没有等到答案，但他很清楚她对朴灿烈的在意，不可能只是她死鸭子嘴硬说的那些原因。  
她不说，他也看得出来。  
而这是他没有办法的事情，如果她从来就是边伯贤，那朴灿烈开始的比他要早得多。他太清楚了。

她为什么就不能，只是边白熙呢？  
他忽然想到这个问题，“你会回到原来的地方吗？那样的话……边白熙会怎样？”

这其实并不是一个需要回答的问题，边白熙原本就是一个不存在的人。  
边白熙抬起眼打算说些什么的时候，就被吴世勋打断了。他闭了闭眼，“算了，你以后别再做这种事了，被发现了就麻烦了。”

“没有人能接受这种事的。”他出去前，握了握门把手，苦涩道：“你为什么要告诉我呢？”

多了个金钟仁的帮忙，他看了看食谱似乎觉得不难，于是几个人终于开始着手处理食材。吴世勋在旁边一言不发，还搞的气氛很低沉，边伯贤本就没指望他的厨艺，又听钟仁讲了他的名作拉面当，就把他赶走了。当然，他也不怎么相信自己，于是指挥着边白熙手忙脚乱地终于把鸡处理好了，跟配料一起放进了锅里，接下来就只剩煲了。

边白熙从刚才回来就一直情绪低落，被使唤也不反抗了，边伯贤纳闷道：“怎么了，消失了这么久，被领导电话训了一顿？”

“嗯，要加班。我先回去了。”边白熙勉强整理了一下情绪，冷静地回答他。

“你还要在首尔待多久啊？出差很久了吧？”边伯贤见她情绪不高，有点担心，“是不是在外面待的不开心？你住哪儿？酒店吗？要不去我那儿住。”

“啊不用了……那个，公司安排了宿舍。”她赶忙拒绝了来自“亲哥”的关怀。

“宿舍？”一直沉默寡言的吴世勋突然有了反应。

怎么忘记了，她是练习生，公司安排了宿舍……所以她现在正在跟一群女练习生同居？

“宿舍应该没有哥家里舒服吧。”吴世勋冷着脸努力不让自己的表情太过咬牙切齿，“你还是搬过去比较好。”

“也不能这么说，男生宿舍可以一起打游戏什么的，女生宿舍里也有自己的话题啊。”金钟仁插了句嘴，“女孩子是不是挺喜欢一起躺着睡前聊聊天什么的？”

一起躺着？吴世勋幻想了一下那个场面，表情愈发严峻起来。而边白熙打完招呼就匆匆忙忙走了。

边白熙一向相信，感情和其他东西都在可控的范围内，说它不可控制的人不过是自制力还没有强到那个地步而已，但看到那些被珍藏起来的乐谱碎片时，她一瞬间感受到了不可控制。

有个人珍藏着她所遗落丢失的那个自我，他是懂她的，没有比这更让人心动的事情了。  
她不清楚是不是在那一刻才喜欢上朴灿烈的，此刻追究起来，以往的事情对她而言更加清晰了。

她一直都清楚的知道朴灿烈对她的好，只不过一直都作为朋友心安理得地接受着，而那些偶然的心动的时刻，也不是没有在她心里引起涟漪，只是因为它还可以控制罢了。

在原来的世界里无法去思考的事情，在这里却能坦诚地面对。因为她现在可以不做边伯贤。

这一刻，她不想去想以后的事情，只想现在。既然她也喜欢朴灿烈，那么，至少在这里，她为什么不可以放肆地跟他在一起呢？  
既然不知道等到7月份她穿越的那一天到底会发生什么，那不如过好现在就好，何况只要他还没有表白——这一切应该都不会变化。

说不定她根本回不去原来的世界，说不定上天让她穿越来这个世界就是为了让她发现这一切、然后跟灿烈在一起。

回到宿舍，她躺在床上，翻着偷出来的小本子，看着那些只有她能看懂的没有逻辑的歌词，慢慢从嘴角泛出一丝甜蜜。

等着吧，灿烈，这次换我来追你。

洗完澡，正打算刷刷手机快乐地入睡，却突然收到了吴世勋的kkt消息。

——哦塞昏：从宿舍搬出来。  
——baekki：？？？

吴世勋回到房间越想越生气。  
这个家伙，竟然大摇大摆的睡在女生宿舍，要不要脸。而且SM的宿舍，肯定都是些又漂亮身材又好的女练习生，她恐怕内心快乐的都要飘起来了吧。

对了，那个她说跟她表白过的Cilla还是她的室友！  
怪不得生日那天她有点像吃醋的样子还让他差点误会了，合着不是为他而是为Cilla吃的醋？  
阿西，这个猥琐的家伙。

——baekki：什么呀？我搬出去住哪？  
——哦塞昏：我帮你租个公寓。  
——baekki：凭什么听你的？  
——哦塞昏：那我就跟伯贤哥告状了。  
——baekki：阿西，你敢？  
——哦塞昏：我为什么不敢，怎么，要去跟他坦白我们的炮友关系吗？  
——baekki：……

靠，她威胁吴世勋的话，现在全部被他用来反过来威胁自己了。

边白熙被气到了，把手机往旁边一摔，决定不理他。有病吧，这绝对不是自己可爱的弟弟，果然不同世界的吴世勋是不一样的！

第二天，边白熙早早地起来，想借着去还车去看看灿烈。一到医院停车场就注意到了边伯贤的车停在一旁。

她匆匆上去，到病房门口正打算进去照亮他们，却在一片安静中，听到了里面的只言片语。于是她屏住呼吸继续听下去。

“哇，你竟然做的还挺成功，没想到你还有当贤妻良母的天分。”

“我去你的，这要感谢钟仁和我妹，怕煮的不够，定时煲了一晚上，”边伯贤坐在病床边，看着他吃东西吃地烫到了还嗷嗷叫了两声，笑出了声，“你吃慢一点。”

“不过你们真要去美国出道啊，”灿烈放下碗，有点失落道，“我会想你的。”

“……怎么突然这么肉麻。”边伯贤夸张地抖了抖，拍了拍他的肩，“听说欧美比较开放，会往舞台上扔bra，你可不要太羡慕我。”

“阿西，原来你喜欢这种类型。”

“不啊，”边伯贤轻描淡写地说，“我还是喜欢韩国女人。”

但这一下，朴灿烈一定觉得肩膀上的手很沉重。

边白熙的手从门把手上滑下来，她也忽然想起了，在原来的世界，他也有意无意地说过类似的话。很自然，但他的确是故意的。

在这一点上，她和这个世界的边伯贤是相通的，他们都一样清醒。所以在她还是边伯贤的时候……也绝不会放任自己陷入灿烈的感情中。

“下午公司还有事，我先走了。”

边白熙猛然从沉思中惊醒，躲到旁边的安全通道里，等边伯贤走了才出来。她握着拳头，手指甲嵌到肉里，现在才明白，那些有意无意的保持距离的话对灿烈来讲是怎样的伤害。

所以那个时候……他们也并不是因为那些小事情而变得疏远的，她以为灿烈是个敏感的人，但其实他在意的可能并不是那些事情。

而在这个世界，尽管很多事都发生了变化，他们比原来更亲近了一些，老是黏在一起，但本质还是并没有变化，因为边伯贤还是那个头脑清醒、认为一切都可控的边伯贤。

她打开病房的门，适时地走进去。  
但她就不一样了，她可是进击的边白熙。

“怎么样？”她笑眯眯地问。

正在失落中的朴灿烈明显没有反应过来。

“汤。”边白熙指了指他手里的碗，“我还是第一次给男生煲汤，……虽然只做了前置工作。怎么样，还不错吧？”

“嗯，挺好的。”朴灿烈眼神飘忽了一下，最后停在她身上，“你怎么突然来了？”

这话问出来的一刻他就突然想起来了自己的车钥匙还在她那里，但边白熙比他反应的还要快，“当然是想见你了呀。”

“……”妈妈，他碰到选手了。

Chapter 23.

“当然是想见你了呀。”

朴灿烈似乎拿她没办法，咳嗽了两声，无语地说：“你不要老拿这种话逗我。”

“我说是真的。”边白熙看着他，小声地嘀咕了一句，即便上次还是存了一点逗弄他的心思，但这次她已经清楚自己的心意了，“原来你不喜欢这种呀。”  
她露出苦恼的表情，打算换一种方式来。

“白熙……你不要在我身上浪费时间。”朴灿烈犹豫了一下，还是无奈地说的直白了一点，“你不是在公司的出道预备班里吗，我不相信你有这么闲，不要老把时间浪费在我身上，以后你会后悔的。”

跟她教育Cilla的话一模一样，而Cilla也吐槽她说一套做一套，只许州官放火不许百姓点灯。

边白熙抬起头，认真而执着地说：“灿烈，没有人比我更知道什么更重要。”  
没有多少人像她一样，有重来的机会。她没有否认过作为边伯贤，既有许多约束又尽情散发光芒的人生，但现在，至少在这里，她可以不是边伯贤，她最想要的是什么，再清楚不过了。

朴灿烈愣了一下，他其实一直没太把边白熙的告白当回事，因为她太喜欢恶作剧了，但此时她又这样认真，他不打算吊着她，“我有……”

“我知道的，”她接过话，“我不在乎。如果你真的那么有信心不会喜欢上我，你可以不给我机会，但我知道你不是不需要人陪。”

因为什么都不能做，什么都不能参与，这样的日子对他来说该有多孤单，从前这段时间他忙于工作忽略了他的感受，但这次不会了。即便不能如愿，在这里，起码能让她弥补一些遗憾。

这些日子，边白熙有事没事就往医院跑，公司那些杂七杂八的课程都让Cilla帮忙把风，Cilla头很大，抱怨了几次她“有异性没人性。”  
当然，这样荒废课业可不值得提倡，她可能给宿舍那帮孩子们做了一个坏榜样。这么一想，她也有点犹豫，是不是应该从宿舍里搬出来。

边白熙觉得，不论怎么说，朴灿烈不可能讨厌她，毕竟她壳子装的里也是边伯贤呀。

她的感觉当然没有错，在医院的日子其实很无聊，朴灿烈是个非常害怕寂寞无聊的人，能有一个这么热闹的人陪在旁边，的确会开心很多，而且很多时候，他有一种错觉，甚至还在打游戏激烈的时候叫错过名字。

“呀，边伯贤，你怎么又卖我？！”游戏灰屏的时候，他愤怒地抬头，却在对上边白熙的视线的时候僵住，连忙道歉，“对不起，我……”

“没关系呀。”边白熙冲他笑笑，“我跟我哥是不是很像？”

“啊……嗯，偶尔会有错觉。”朴灿烈不自然地解释道，手指心不在焉地从手机屏幕上滑走，游戏灰屏了又亮起来。

“呀，复活了，快快快来帮忙。”

两个人沉迷游戏的时候，朴宥拉过来放下了饭盒，都没有一个人注意到，她出去了一趟。两个人结束了一局游戏，才看到桌子上多的饭盒，面面相觑。

“刚才谁来过吗？”  
“不知道，可能是我姐吧。”

边白熙看了看时间，“你先吃饭，我回去签个到。”

“白熙……你不用老来陪我……好好上课吧。”朴灿烈总有种耽误了她的感觉，每次都要啰嗦两句

“要不是签了约还不上辅导费，我现在真想不去了。”边白熙趴在病床扶手边抱怨，“都怪你，瞎逞能还进了医院，我本来只是想在公司多见到你而已。”

她趴在病床扶手边，歪着头枕在自己的胳膊上，无辜的下垂眼没有什么攻击力地瞪着他，比起怒视更像是娇嗔，懒散的像某种毛绒绒的小动物，而朴灿烈靠在床头，甚至有种她就枕在自己的腿上的错觉。

有时候他真的有错觉，她的动作、举止、表情都很像伯贤。他甚至想伸手过去，拂开她的长发，那样应该会更像吧。

但伯贤不会这样看着他的。他呼吸一滞，移开视线，“快点去吧，小心被拉出去单独教育。”

边白熙出来的时候，朴宥拉正坐在走廊上开着笔记本电脑处理工作，她乖巧地道歉，“宥拉姐你什么时候来的啊？对不起刚才沉迷游戏没注意到。”

“没关系。”朴宥拉温柔地笑了笑，“有你在灿烈才没那么无聊，真的很谢谢你。”

“没什么啦。”她被夸奖地有些害羞，不好意思地摸了摸自己的头。

“虽然灿烈不说，但他是喜欢你陪着他的。”她合上电脑，弯了弯眼睛，既带有调笑又真诚，“白熙呀，我觉得你是他喜欢的类型。”

“真的吗？”边白熙咳嗽两声，眼睛亮亮的看着她。

“我很支持你哦。”她轻轻说，“跟你这样的女孩子在一起，应该会比较容易幸福吧。”

边白熙愣了愣，很快被Cilla的电话催促惊扰了思绪，连忙跟她告别，匆匆忙忙地跑去公司。

边白熙跑着回到了公司，在练习室集合，等了一会儿她跟Cilla被留下来，工作人员过来说有事情要宣布。边白熙心不在焉，满脑子都是刚才宥拉姐说的话，她说的，“比较容易幸福”吗？宣布了什么她也没注意听，脑子里一团麻。

因为这几天老是跑来跑去，没怎么好好吃饭，边白熙某天起床的时候就觉得肚子有些不太舒服，没想到连胃痛的老毛病也带过来了，她抓了抓头发，有些莫名的烦躁，但还是爬起来依旧去了医院。

病房里，都暻秀和吴世勋已经在了。吴世勋看到她进来，并不怎么吃惊，只是抿了抿唇，表情一下子紧绷了起来。都暻秀还很疑惑地试图他交换了视线：怎么回事，伯贤的妹妹还经常来看灿烈吗？他自己人呢？

边白熙刚好也不太有力气，给朴灿烈带了根超长充电线，让他下次不要玩游戏玩到一半说没电了，又把买的小零食放下，说自己有事就先走了。

朴灿烈似乎注意到她脸色不自然，“你哪里不舒服吗？一个人回去没关系吗？”

边白熙摇摇头，因为其他两个人在场也无法自然地互动，正要出去，吴世勋却起身跟了上来，“我送你回去。”

边白熙愣了愣，“不用了……”

吴世勋仿佛没听到她说话，皱着眉拉着她的手腕走出去。

都暻秀看向朴灿烈，大大的眼睛充满大大的疑惑：？？？这都是什么情况。

朴灿烈忽然回想起来，前几天伯贤给他送鸡汤的时候，还不确定地问了一句，吴世勋是不是跟他妹有点什么，他当时就觉得是天方夜谭。  
……不会这么狗血吧？  
朴灿烈觉得好笑了一下，很快的否认了这种可能性，吴世勋不是会被爱情冲昏头脑的人，他是个义气至上的家伙，怎么会喜欢边白熙呢？  
他可能也觉得，明明喜欢伯贤，却跟他的妹妹纠缠不清的自己，很荒唐吧。

可他也不知道该怎么对待边白熙，该说的话也说过了，但她不听。而且她真的挺会的，明明没有过界，像是普通朋友一样来陪伴他——像她说的，他心底深处其实是需要这种陪伴的。但她有时候又恰到好处地说一些暧昧的话，当他觉得不自在时，又悄悄的退回去。

连聪明和会看眼色这一点也很像伯贤。只不过伯贤是在他想要进一步的时候，聪明地退回去罢了。

姐姐那次问过自己，觉得白熙怎么样，她说，她觉得跟白熙这样的女孩子在一起，会比较容易幸福。

“灿烈啊，我希望你能幸福一点。选择容易一点的路不好吗？”

是啊，到底哪里不对呢。他苦涩地笑了。

吴世勋的手抓的她很疼，边白熙一路小跑着被他拽着走，这些人自己腿长不知道照顾一下别人吗？小腹还有点沉重的感觉，让她整个人都很烦躁，走到楼梯间看到没人了，立马将他甩开。

“你到底想怎样？！”

“我也想问你。”吴世勋面无表情地看着她，幽黑的眸子仿佛是一潭沉静却危险的深水。

边白熙很烦躁，他是唯一知道她身份的人没错，但凭什么什么事都跟他交代？“不是你说让我离你远一点的吗？你就当不记得这回事，我们各不相干。”

“你追着他跑，真的只是为了找回去的方法吗？”

“那个时候，帮着朴灿烈套路我的人是你，把我支出去的人也是你。”边白熙揉了揉手腕，不耐烦地说，“所以现在我喜欢上他了，我后悔了，现在所有事情还没发生，我还来得及补救。”

吴世勋愣了愣，张了张嘴半天也说不出什么话来，无力感把他包裹了起来。半晌他才嘲讽地笑了出来，“很有逻辑，弄了半天，我才是罪魁祸首？”

“但是如果你是未来的边伯贤，不应该去撮合现在的边伯贤和朴灿烈吗？为什么会反过来拆散他们两个，自己上？”

边白熙嗤笑一声，“我为什么要帮他，你见过两个时空的同一个人见了面能和睦相处的吗？电影里不都是互相砍吗？”

“所以，你跟我认识的伯贤哥是两个不同的人，对不对？”吴世勋抓住了她话中的要点。

“这对我来说不重要。”

“但这对我很重要。”他握紧了她的手腕，执拗道。

边白熙现在无法冷静地思考，她觉得自己的身体有点脱离控制，小腹好像一直在往下坠，她听不进去吴世勋说的话，越来越烦躁，又一次甩开他的手，“你烦不烦，又是不让我住宿舍，又是问东问西的，你世界警察啊？”

“说到这个，公寓我帮你找好了，等会我就直接送你过去。”吴世勋想到这个就生气，“你大摇大摆地住在女生宿舍，还有理了？”

“你自己感受一下。”她暴躁地揉乱了自己的头发，扯过他的手就往自己下体伸。

吴世勋脸爆红，连忙收回手：“你这是做什么！”

“我有作案工具吗？你想什么呢？！”她气得要死。

这种无下限的动作在男生之间其实很正常，但她现在已经是女人了啊。吴世勋哑口无言，嘴硬地怼了她一句：“怪不得你一见面就踢我那里，原来是嫉妒我有你没有的东西。”

边白熙抬腿的时候，吴世勋反应灵敏地立马后退了。这种事怎么可能频频中招，他又不傻。

结果她这一抬腿没踢到吴世勋，还让自己忽然感觉到下身一股热流，小腹一阵坠痛，她捂着小腹难受地蹲了下去。

“别装了。”

边白熙疼的懒得搭理他，本来今天一直不太舒服，她以为是胃痛的老毛病，但这一下让她感觉到根本不是胃，连下面那个难以言喻的部位也有点疼。

吴世勋皱着眉上前查看，忽然脸色一变：“你流血了！”

他这么一说，下体的湿热感更明显了，联想起今天一天的不对劲，边白熙忽然有个不好的猜想……

吴世勋着急了，抱起她往急诊室跑，“你没事吧？坚持住，我带你去看医生。”

“别——”她勉强地发出个音节，按住他的胳膊，“别去找医生。”

“你到底哪里不舒服？”他只好把她放到走廊的座位上，皱着眉头询问。

边白熙调整了一下呼吸，从阵痛中缓过来，难堪地说：“我觉得，我需要的可能是一个卫生巾。”

“………………”

Chapter 24.

边白熙死活不肯因为这种羞耻的原因去看医生，她疼的无法直起腰，吴世勋从没碰到过这种情况，慌的手忙脚乱，但宥拉姐今天又不在，还能找谁帮忙，他犹豫了一下，妥协：“那我送你回宿舍吧……”

“不、不要。”边白熙连连摇头， “我这个年纪连生理期都不会处理，让她们知道了，会露馅的。”

“那……”

“先给我找个卫生巾。”她说完，又抱着肚子蹲下了，脑门一直冒冷汗。

“你……你坐着，我去想办法。”

“我还是蹲着吧，”她咬着牙费力地说，“离地面近一点好像舒服一点”

她怎么看都不像舒服地样子，但她又倔强地不想露馅，吴世勋叹了口气，把她抱起来，“你忍一忍，我带你去个可以休息的地方。”

他给她租的公寓就在离公司不远的地方，在楼下便利店门口停了停，他戴上口罩，压低了帽檐低着头进便利店，一看货架上琳琅满目的卫生巾头都大了，干脆各个型号的都拿了一个，还买了暖宝宝和一次性内裤，低着头一言不发地快速把帐结了。

这回要是被发现了，可就不止是被经纪人哥训一个小时的事了。

吴世勋一路把她抱到了卧房，边白熙浑浑噩噩地感觉自己换了个地方，挣扎了一下，这会儿思维又清晰了点，“不行，会弄脏。”

吴世勋真是佩服自己的耐心，他把她放到床边，去找了个毯子垫在床上，他没干过这样伺候人的事情，铺的歪七扭八的。

边白熙在他忙的时候还凑头凑脑地问：“卫生巾放哪了，快，我快血流成河了。”

“…………”吴世勋表情微微扭曲，“给你个塞子塞上吧！”

边白熙拿着一塑料袋属于她知识盲区的生理用品弯着腰去了洗手间。忍痛换上了一次性内裤，坐在马桶上对着一整袋的各种型号的卫生巾懵逼了一阵，拿出了手机搜索哪种好用，从里面找出来一个卫生棉条……

她拿着塑料管一头雾水，疑惑地按了一下，棉条发射了出去……

算了，放弃了各式新型产品，她找了个看起来普通一点的贴上，蹲在马桶上好像舒服了一些。她叹了一口气，终于恋恋不舍地离开洗手间，感慨地跟吴世勋说：“做女人真不容易。”

“……” 虽然但是，他可没体验过，无法共鸣。

“要是有片止痛药就更好了。”

“还疼？” 吴世勋忍不住皱起了眉头。

“一阵一阵的，我先睡一觉。”边白熙掀起被子躺上去，毯子铺的一点都不平坦，她不舒服地翻了个身，找了个相对舒服的姿势，眼睛一闭，什么也不想管了。

边白熙睡的很浅，没一会儿就被吴世勋拍了起来，她迷迷糊糊地睁开一只眼，屋内昏暗，厚厚的窗帘不知道什么时候被人拉上了，借着迷蒙的视线，她好像看到吴世勋嘴巴动了动，缓了一下，终于听清楚他在说什么。

“你手机响了。”

她看了一眼是Cilla，接过手机，声音带着没睡醒的沙哑，“怎么了？没什么大事你先帮我应付一下，嗯。”

“你不是去医院看灿烈前辈的吗？为什么跟世勋前辈在一起？”Cilla忍不住一堆问句砸了过来，“你在做什么？你在睡觉吗？不对，你不会去开房了吧？你今晚还回来吗？助理姐姐好像说今晚来查房，我怎么说？”

“你好啰嗦。”边白熙听的头都大了，有气无力地回了句，“不回去了，现在没空说。”

挂了电话，边白熙正打算继续入睡，小肚子还胀胀的，贴着暖宝宝却没什么效果，不知不觉已经一身冷汗。她刚闭上眼睛，又被吴世勋扯出了被窝，“醒都醒了，把止痛药吃了。”

边白熙像个软体动物，没骨头地往他身上一靠，张开嘴被喂了片药，喝完水咽下去又钻回了被窝，嘴里咕哝着说了句：“谢谢。”

“公司有事，我要先走了。”肩膀上一下子空了，吴世勋似有些不舍地放下手臂，站起来。

“哦。”她半梦半醒地回答着。

“公寓密码我写下来放到床头柜上了，你别忘了。”吴世勋不放心地叮嘱一句，“你一个人没问题吧？”

怎么变成女人就变得这么脆弱了，边白熙似乎不能接受地叹了口气，“做女人真的好难啊。”

吴世勋见她还有力气耍宝，稍微放心了一点，正打算带上门离开，忽然又听到她自言自语地说着： “但我也只有在是女人这一点上，才能赢过他吧？”

吴世勋动作僵了僵，又回到床前，摸了摸她满是冷汗的脑袋，“没发烧啊。你在说什么？”

“因为我现在是女人，所以才能比较容易让他幸福吧。”也许是因为生理期容易胡思乱想，她虚弱地笑了笑，带了点自嘲的意味，“这么说的话，当女人还是有好处的，虽然我不太习惯，但也不是不可以试试。”

屋内太过昏暗，他看不清她的表情，只觉得她现在一点也不像她。

吴世勋看着她，眼神也晦暗难明，“我认识的伯贤哥，可没有这么自甘下贱。”

自甘下贱？

这个词刺激到了边白熙，她悲观地想，这好像没有办法否认，但她还是不服输地说：“我认识的世勋，也没有你这么狗。”

他冷哼，“我要是狗一点，你就不会舒舒服服地在这躺着了。”

按理说，她现在不该跟他杠，毕竟拿人手短吃人嘴短。然而她现在并不在一个讲理的状态，她只觉得莫名其妙来到了陌生的世界，还要被这个吴世勋欺负，实在委屈：“可我以前认识的世勋，比你可爱多了，不会这样冷嘲热讽，一杯奶茶就能哄开心。”

明明是她先说那些让人生气的话，现在倒是自然而然地把战火引到他这边了。吴世勋却上了当地被转移注意力，顿了顿，“他喜欢喝奶茶？”

怪不得她上次反应奇怪，看来她之前交代的内容的确有所隐瞒。

边白熙脑子不太好使，不知道自己不知不觉间交代了什么：“对啊，奶茶上瘾者。一杯奶茶就能骗到手的可爱鬼。”

吴世勋哼了一声，“奶茶是女人和小孩才喜欢的东西。”

“他就是小孩啊。”

吴世勋牙有点痒，“你不是喜欢朴灿烈吗？难道这个朴灿烈跟你原来认识的朴灿烈就一样吗？”

“一样的。”边白熙忽然沉默了好一会儿，语气认真了好多，“那年我被经纪人哥骂了一顿，经过走廊拐角的时候我看到他，他还装作不知道发生了什么，但是肯定都听到了吧，所以才请我吃饭，送我吉他，还……偷偷藏了我撕掉的乐谱。”

“所以，就是他，没有错。”边白熙肯定又眷恋地说着。

窗帘露出了一丝缝隙，透过光线，她的表情变得清晰起来。吴世勋终于坐不住了，他站起来又去拉严了窗帘，想说什么却最终什么也没说，重重地关上门走了。

朴灿烈的身体好的差不多了，出院的日子越来越近，虽然嗓子的问题已经有了结论，但目前的工作安排有一些没法推，把手术日期往后推了一个月，给他先出院处理一下当前积攒的工作。等到手术后留了一个月空白时间休养，也就意味着这一个月他将什么都不用做也不能说话。这个消息让他失落了很久。

边白熙努力地转移他的注意力，一有空就带着他去医院楼下转悠，说是躺太久了需要遛一遛，免得无法适应正常生活。

朴灿烈就瞪她：“你当我是狗吗？”

“你的设定不就是大狗狗吗？”边白熙蹲在旁边，趴在轮椅扶手上笑的开心，去动了一下他的耳朵，“唔，看品种应该还是金毛。”

朴灿烈向后躲了一下，“别碰。”

“这么敏感啊。”

“你能不能矜持一点！”

“诶，一碰就红了诶，以前怎么没发现。”

“什么以前？”

“啊，没什么。”边白熙眨了眨眼睛，语气忽然柔软下来，“灿烈呀，你不讨厌我的对吧？”

对方犹豫了一下，点点头，好像想要说什么，被她抢先一步，“那不能试着喜欢我一下吗？”

“我觉得，我应该也可以的呀。不是吗？”

这话对于朴灿烈来说，如同塞壬的歌声。他恍惚了一下，感情是可以取代的东西吗？如果可以取代，他为什么从未想过放弃；如果不可以取代，那此刻的动摇又算什么？

可不管再怎么坚持，那个人，恐怕再过多久都不会回头看他一眼，朴灿烈深刻地体会到了这一点，那个人是不会像这样，努力又热烈地喜欢着他的。

这样相似的人，现在却在他面前触手可及，让他怎么可能不动摇。

“灿烈？你原来在这儿啊。”

身后的声音响起来，两个人同时转过头去。朴灿烈局促地收回被她攥着的手，“珉锡哥，你什么时候来的？”

“最近在忙着准备入伍前的事宜，忙的到现在才来得及看你，我还有点抱歉，”金珉锡走过来，看了一眼边白熙，明显是看到了刚才两个人的互动，暧昧地眨眨眼，“看来好像不需要啊。”

“啊，不是，她是——”朴灿烈张了张嘴，却不知道该怎么介绍边白熙。

“欧巴好！我是灿烈的女朋友预备役。”边白熙抢着回答。

“……”

“诶？真的吗？哇哦。”金珉锡惊讶地张大了嘴巴，瞟了一眼哑口无言的朴灿烈。

话都让她给说了，现在他也没法介绍这是伯贤的妹妹，只能憋的脸通红。边白熙见好就收，给他们两个腾出空间说话，自己又跑到公司去签到了。

“这女孩挺热情呀，你小子挺有福气的嘛。”金珉锡拱了拱他的肩，调侃道。

“哥你够了……”朴灿烈很头疼。

“诶，怎么了，现在装什么矜持嘛。我看你刚才也没推开人家。”金珉锡一副吃瓜看戏的表情，“肯定还是对人家有点意思的吧，那就试试呗，别老端着。我说你这人也奇怪，看着挺热情一个人，感情上怎么这么冷淡，也没见你跟谁有过什么。”

“我……”

“你也别那么完美主义，很多时候爱情可能是在交往后才有的，有好感就可以了，哪有那么多的非他不可啊。”

朴灿烈沉默了一会儿，没有再说什么。

朴灿烈出院的那天，边白熙刚好有个翘不了的课没能去接他出院，给他发了一堆颜文字卖惨。

——baekki：..( •́.ㅿ•̀ )上面又来抽查了脱不开身 

——baekki：>.<上课好无聊啊好想你

边白熙路上看了好几次消息，他竟然还没回复，只有来自C某的56条未读。她一气之下给他改了个备注。

偷偷溜进教室，被Cilla使了半天眼色，终于低下头回复了她的kkt消息。

——C某：你这几天去哪了？

——baekki：来回跑怕打扰你们，我搬出去住了。

——C某：你跟助理姐姐说了吗，这我可圆不上了……等等，难道你跟世勋前辈住一起了？

老师在讲台上敲了敲桌子，两个埋着的小脑袋瓜钻了出来，端坐好认真听讲。等他转过头去，Cilla又给她敲消息：

——C某：下课别走，艺人经理哥找我们。

——baekki：为什么？

——C某：你上次没认真听嘛？我们有机会去拍MV了！

——C某：这可是重要的事情，你千万别溜了！

——baekki：什么MV？

老师犀利的眼神又投射过来，两个人只好又直起腰。下课后，Cilla生怕她溜了赶紧跑过来抱紧她的胳膊，像看犯人一样把她看起来。

经过楼上走廊的时候，还碰到了吴世勋，吓了她一跳，还好就他一个人。他不经意地一瞥，视线在她被Cilla挽着的手臂上停了一下，而后快速地经过了她们，仗着腿长把她们甩得远远的。

Cilla突然放开了她的手，等吴世勋经过之后，才偷偷在她耳边说：“我觉得世勋前辈刚才好像瞪了我一眼……”

“不会吧，他应该是在瞪我。”边白熙已经快习惯了吴世勋的阴阳怪气，多少有些见怪不怪了。

手机“叮”了一声，她拿起来看了一眼。

——木头一根：……好好上课。

真是没辜负这个备注。

边白熙打了一大串字正准备回复，又来了一条消息。

——木头一根：我也要去公司。

诶？这是什么意思，是暗示她等会儿可以见面吗？边白熙欣喜了一下，忽然想起到他今天不是刚出院吗？

狗公司。

边白熙一路都在低着头玩手机，心不在焉的。等到抬头看到熟悉的楼层和会议室，她才忽然感觉有些不妙，但已经来不及了，她们被带进了这间会议室，而她进来的第一眼就看到了坐在里面的边伯贤。

边白熙很想撒腿就跑，但是已经来不及了，边伯贤在门口出现响动的时候就已经看向了门口。

这场景太搞笑了。边伯贤瞪圆了眼睛死盯着她，但是碍于还有高管在场，也不好马上把她拎出去教育，憋的脸都红了。

边白熙低下头，比起慌张和心虚内心竟然有点想笑。

策划的人还在讲着PPT，边伯贤递过来的眼神都被她无视了。她愤怒地瞪了一眼旁边的Cilla：为什么不说还有边伯贤。旁边的Cilla给她回了个“我也不知道”的无辜眼神，看看这边看看那边，近距离吃瓜好不刺激。

边白熙看了一圈，这个会除了大哥和灿烈竟然都在，怪不得吴世勋刚才跟她们是往一个方向走。这是个啥企划会，她怎么没有印象，她终于认真地看了一眼PPT……公益MV？

她稍微一想，大概想通了一些，因为灿烈这次的救人事件在网络上传的比较开，所以意外地接了个宣传正能量关爱抑郁症主题的公益广告。

但是灿烈本人呢？啊……怪不得他说要来公司。

直到说到考虑MV女主角人选的时候，介绍到她们两个，也许是边伯贤表情太过古怪，问起了他的意见，他像被什么卡住了喉咙说不出话来，而坐在他旁边的金钟仁一直捂着嘴巴隐藏表情，这时候终于忍不住了，溢出来一声笑。

“钟仁在笑什么啊？”部长开口问了一句。

“啊咳咳咳，这个……”金钟仁看了看边伯贤的眼色，不敢说话，“没什么没什么。”

金俊勉诧异地朝着边伯贤使眼色：怎么回事？

边伯贤脸色铁青，一言不发。白熙知道他在想什么：阿西我怎么知道。

“说起来，”练习生部门的主管突然开口，“她们两个不就是跟灿烈救的那个女生一个宿舍的？灿烈还没到吗？”

“他说马上到。”吴世勋看了一眼手机消息，回答了一句。

边白熙小心地看了一眼，边伯贤的脸色又黑了不少，完了完了，灿烈等会来了不会跟着她一起遭殃吧……不过一起挨骂也不错，咳咳这时候想这个好像不太对。

“世勋你当时也在场吧？我好像记得她们两个当时也在？”另一个当时在场的职员开口。

“……”吴世勋也不敢回答，因为他感受到了边伯贤的视线快要把他给穿透了。

还好突然打开的门解救了他，朴灿烈进来的正好是时候。

“啊，男主角终于来了。”有人说了一句。

边伯贤立马转过了头，看着他，眼神充满了质问。朴灿烈这才发现了边白熙正坐在他对面……

“……”

“……”

“……”

“你们今天怎么回事，都这么沉默，不像你们啊。”艺人经理哥忍不住打趣，“难道有女练习生在场，比较矜持？不会有谁的前女友吧？”

边白熙觉得，这个时候再不坦白从宽就晚了，边伯贤不知道具体情况不敢贸然发言，回头要是被公司知道他们瞒了这层关系，边伯贤可能是没事，还不知道会怎么处理她呢。

她赶紧举手：“对不起，我有事情要交代。这个企划我不能参加。”

“Mo呀，让我说中了？”艺人经理哥震惊地看着她。

边伯贤看了一眼她，终于把憋了很久的话说出来：“边白熙，你翅膀硬了？什么时候来SM练习的我怎么一点点都不知道？”

边白……这个名字太明显了，在场的稍微一想就恍然大悟。

边白熙心虚地承认：“就是这样，我是他妹。”

会议现场顿时变得嘈杂起来，这个意外来得突然事前没有考虑到，人选还要不要这样定就有些不好说了。领导发话说先讨论其他细节，但其他的其实说的差不多了，所以很快就结束了。

散会之后，边白熙做好了要被好好训一顿的准备，垂着头出了会议室，谁知道助理姐姐还突然雪上加霜了一句：“原来白熙的哥哥就是伯贤啊，怪不得白熙经常说去哥哥家住，离得这么近是很方便。”

Cilla十分有负罪感，拉着她小声说了一句：“你不在的时候我都跟助理姐姐说你去你哥家了。”

“干得漂亮。”边白熙心如死灰。

来到休息室，俊勉哥看了看眼色，“咳咳，要不我们先出去，你们兄妹俩应该需要单独聊聊吧。”

朴灿烈和吴世勋仗着腿长溜的一个比一个快，结果被边伯贤叫住了，没有温度地笑着说：“你们两个先别急着跑，来，来个坦白局。”

其他人顺势出了房间，还体贴地帮忙带上了门。

金钟仁有些幸灾乐祸地说：“伯贤哥虽然平时看起来搞笑，可真要认真起来，他们两个可惨了。”

“我感觉，”一向沉默的都暻秀看了看那扇门，意味深长地说，“事情应该没那么简单。”

房间里，四个人面面相觑。

边白熙本着坦白从宽的想法，率先开口：“我坦白，我月初过来的时候突发奇想，去广场卖了个艺，然后被公司发现了，我本着试试的想法来面了个试，所以没告诉你。后来，就，就没来得及告诉你。”

边伯贤可不会这么容易被糊弄：“没来得及告诉我？你告诉我的机会多的是吧？”

边白熙支支吾吾说不上话来。

“等等，你那个时候就有计划了？”朴灿烈突然瞪大眼睛，想起来自己帮她调了吉他，还送她去了广场，而自己当时竟然还一无所知。

这一下成功地转移了边伯贤的注意力，他幽幽地把目光转向朴灿烈：“所以你从一开始就知道？”

“不不不，”朴灿烈连连摆手，“我是从天台那次事件才知道的，世勋知道的比较早。”

“……”吴世勋被他的义气感动地说不出话来。

边伯贤看着吴世勋，心情很复杂。

他其实很早就在怀疑世勋跟白熙在瞒着他什么，世勋生日那会儿就是白熙提醒的他，两个人一路还眉来眼去，现在想来，吴世勋当时暗示的“另一个室友”那个B某，肯定就是白熙。而且他们两个同时消失了一会儿回来，世勋嘴巴上就多了个伤口……看伤口的位置和形状，怎么可能是磕破的。

怎么看怎么可疑。

再加上最近吴世勋面对他还特别心虚，有事没事总若有所思地看着他，让他莫名其妙。最奇怪的是，以前洗澡的时候他就经常闯进去，前几天有一次他刚撬开洗手间的门，吴世勋就惊慌失措地用浴巾把自己裹了个彻底，还跟被糟蹋的小媳妇一样把他往外推：“哥你干什么，出去出去出去。”

他忽然想起来一件事：“边白熙，你最近不回宿舍去哪里了？”

边白熙老实回答：“宿舍住不习惯，我出去租了房子。”

“在哪个小区？”

边白熙说了小区的名字，边伯贤很快皱起了眉头：“这种高级公寓，你怎么可能租得起？你就算租得起，这个公寓因为私密性好基本上都是艺人在住的，你怎么可能联系的到？”


	6. 26-30

Chapter 26.

边白熙这才意识到边伯贤在想什么……他难道以为她被包养了？她哭笑不得，“哥你不要给我想那些乱七八糟的东西，而且我这周是生理期，不可能有你想的那些乱七八糟的事情，你放心。”

她严肃地说：“你知道痛经有多痛吗？”

“……”边伯贤差点被她带跑偏了，他并不想知道他妹的生理期是哪天，“说人话，你哪来的钱？”

“跟吴世勋借的啊，我不是说过么。”边白熙坦然地说。

吴世勋没想到这个她随口一说的谎言还能有后续，不得不服。他承认：“房子也是我帮她租的。”

“为什么不告诉我？”边伯贤咬了咬牙，“我是你哥还是她是你哥？”

对不起哥，我还真的也是他哥。边白熙在心里吐槽了一句。

“对不起哥。”吴世勋竟然道歉道的很干脆。  
“我实在想不通，你有什么理由能帮着白熙来瞒我？”边伯贤下巴微扬，略有些逼迫意味地看着他。

边白熙恍然大悟，原来他不是怀疑她被包养了，而是怀疑她跟吴世勋有一腿。这误会可大了，她想有一腿的明明是另一位……

吴世勋淡定的表情终于有了一丝不自然，这个问题，他自己也问过自己。一开始的理由是喜欢，后来的理由是她是未来的伯贤哥，但到了现在，他终于发现边白熙不是他所认识的伯贤哥，她也说漏了嘴表达了对这个伯贤哥的不友好。

为什么还要继续帮她呢？

“他有把柄在我手里。”边白熙见他犹豫，怕他心虚露馅儿说出生日那天的事，主动回答了这个问题。

“什么把柄？”

“能说出来还叫什么把柄？”边白熙困惑地看着他。

“你够理直气壮的啊。”边伯贤也困惑于她的勇气，但见她理直气壮的样子，估计也问不出什么来了，没有实锤怎么可能锤的死这个诡计多端的臭丫头，“我们的帐回去再算。灿烈又是怎么回事？”

朴灿烈坦诚交代了天台事件的全过程，边伯贤眉头都皱起来了，“这么危险的事情，你也不跟我说。”

“哥，我没事。”边白熙帮忙讲话，“要不是灿烈我也摔下去了。”

“你还知道啊，你谢谢人家了吗？”边伯贤没好气地说她。

“当然谢了，我还打算以身相许呢。”边白熙眨眨眼睛，半开玩笑地说。

朴灿烈心头一紧。还好她说话不着调也不是一天两天了，边伯贤随手拍了一下她的脑袋，“少给我耍贫。”

边白熙抱怨地捂着脑袋，趁边伯贤转头跟朴灿烈表达感谢的时候，偷偷给了他一个wink。

朴灿烈当然看到了，眼神飘忽了一下，为她的大胆而心惊肉跳。而边伯贤明明就站在他面前跟他讲这话，这真是太刺激了，他为此而感到荒唐，人果然是有劣根性的。

“还好有你在，白熙真是麻烦你了。”

“跟我有什么好见外的。”他瞥了一眼边白熙，想起她在医院跟他聊过的那些话题，尽管她说的很洒脱，但他也感觉到了，她并不是在闹着玩儿。

朴灿烈觉得自己有必要帮她说句话：“其实白熙她对音乐是真的有兴趣的，她也是大人了，你没必要这么管着她。”

“有的事不是喜欢就可以了。”边伯贤勾了勾唇角，拍拍他的肩，“我会看着办的，你就不要操心了，不是刚刚出院么。”

明明是体贴的话，他却听出了疏远，他们兄妹俩真是一脉相承的聪明。朴灿烈不知道边伯贤是不是察觉到了什么，但不论是什么，他都表现的很自然，让他自己多余的愁思显得这样好笑。

边白熙不着痕迹地看着这一切，她哥一定觉得自己这样做很得体吧，像从前的她一样，想要维持现状，想要处理好所有的关系，偶尔凭借出色的眼力见察觉到对方的确是生气了，却又不知道为什么。

她现在终于知道是为什么了。

如果边伯贤什么都不知道，他当然没有错，但他真的什么都不知道吗？边白熙问自己。那个时候那些模棱两可的事情再次摆在眼前，或许感情的事情本就模棱两可，但它为什么会变成这样呢？为什么就只能这样呢？

门被敲了敲，助理姐姐探头进来，说理事要找他们兄妹俩谈话。

边白熙这才清醒了，甩了甩头，把那些乱七八糟的想法抛在脑后。想那些干什么呢，她现在已经是边白熙了，那些原本的障碍已经不是障碍，有什么可烦恼的。

“你也觉得我很荒唐吧？”两个人走后，朴灿烈忍不住开口。

“我没有办法评价你的状况，”吴世勋停下脚步，尽量心平气和地说，“因为我现在，已经不能像以前一样客观了。”

“你……”刚才伯贤和白熙的对话里，他也察觉到什么，但一直不敢确认，听到这里朴灿烈还是心里一惊，“你真的对白熙？”

“哥，你对白熙也是有感觉的，对吧？”

朴灿烈感觉喉咙里好像卡住了什么，什么话都说不出来。即便无聊的访谈、节目中很多人喜欢问这种话，他也没想过，会跟队里最亲近的弟弟和同一个女孩产生这种感情纠葛。

“是啊，不可能没有的。”吴世勋跟他认识这么多年了，一个眼神就能明白他的意思，他点点头，维持着理智，“是我来晚了。哥，你不用顾忌我，我只求你一件事。”

“什么？”

“看清楚一点。如果你跟白熙在一起，不能把她当作伯贤哥的影子。”吴世勋看着他，“你也觉得他们很像吧，知道白熙的事情之后……我看着伯贤哥有时候会有些疑惑，假如我喜欢白熙，那我对伯贤哥会不会也有什么特殊的感情。”

“你——”朴灿烈虽然没太理解他的逻辑，但听到这句话还是忍不住皱了眉。

“因为我从一开始就知道你喜欢他，所以从未想过这种可能性。但当我喜欢上白熙之后，我每天都在问自己，怎么会这样？”吴世勋接着说，“所以当伯贤哥洗澡的时候来翘浴室的门的时候，我慌张地把他堵在外面了，他可能也觉得最近我很莫名其妙吧。我害怕自己会混乱，我开始努力寻找他们的区别，想要说服自己，最后我弄明白了。”

“即便他们是一模一样的人，有一模一样的性格和经历，但有一点是不同的。”吴世勋勾了勾嘴角，“那就是我认识白熙之后，发生在我们两个之间的事情，这些记忆是只有我们两个人有的。”

“即便白熙可能不在乎你把她当作伯贤哥的影子。算我求你。”吴世勋看着他，一字一顿道，“你看清楚一点，她到底是不是你喜欢的那个人。”

理事找两个人谈话也没有什么别的内容，以往按理讲像边白熙这样的成年人签约是不需要征求监护人意见的，但现在她有个太过有名的哥哥，她的事就不只是她的事了。

“虽然只是我的个人意见，但是理事，白熙这样的年纪，出道的话肯定会有很多可以预见的困难，而因为她是我的妹妹，这些困难肯定会被放大。”

边白熙用脚想都知道边伯贤会怎么想，她只能安静地听着结论。尽管边伯贤未必有发言权，但肯定还是比她有发言权的。

“你说的没错，这件事的确应该从长计议。”理事点点头，看了看艺人经理哥，“但是吧，合约已经签好了，即便边白熙练习生有隐瞒的地方，但合约还是有效的。”

边伯贤的表情稍微有些犹豫，白熙怕他一冲动想付违约金，连忙说：“我都可以，理事nim，我听从公司安排。”

一出办公室，边伯贤就纠起她的耳朵：“看你给我找的麻烦。”

“疼疼疼疼啊哥，我错了还不行吗。”边白熙一向能屈能伸，赶忙看看四周，“我们回家再说吧，万一被其他练习生看到我还要不要面子的啊。”

“你知不知道，你不需要什么才艺什么能力，单是你是我妹妹这一条，就是个活生生的赚钱机器了。”边伯贤本来不想在公司说这些，但实在忍不住了，拉着她到了安全走道里教训起来。

“我当然知道，所以我从一开始就没说，我又不傻。”她叹了口气。

“现在好了，你卖身契都签了。”边伯贤没好气地说。

“哥你放心，我这么聪明不会吃亏的。”她安抚道，“再说了，这事一出肯定不会让我马上出道了，我能处理好自己的事情。”

“你能处理好？”边伯贤呵呵了一声，“你租房的合同写的你的名字还是吴世勋的名字？他有没有进出过你的公寓？万一被拍到了曝出去你知道是什么级别的新闻吗？”

“……”边白熙咳嗽两声，“我跟他真的没什么。我不喜欢小屁孩。”

“你最好是。”边伯贤拿手指狠狠点了一下她的脑袋，“我还有点工作没处理，你老实呆着等会跟我回家。”

边白熙捂着脑门乖乖点头。等他走了立马就溜到了刚才的楼层。刚才的会议室已经没有人了，她想了想，跑到了乐器间，果然找到了正在练吉他的朴灿烈。

她敲敲门，带着绽放的笑容钻进脑袋：“将将将～”

朴灿烈心情有些乱，但她的笑容还是那么乐观积极，让他暂时想放下那些理不清的思绪。“你没事了？”

“被训了。”她点点头，夸张地跟他说，“你知道吗？我哥竟然怀疑我跟世勋有一腿。为什么他不觉得我跟你有一腿，明明我们还有英雄救美这样的名场面。”

“……”他心情很复杂，咳嗽一声，“世勋的确对你很好。”

边白熙顿了顿，没错，虽然自从表白事件和坦白事件之后他们的关系变得乱七八糟的，实在搞不懂他在想什么，但他做的事的确比说的话要体贴多了。

她看了看朴灿烈的表情，试探道：“你不会也有这种想法吧？吃醋了？”

朴灿烈想起吴世勋说的话，眼神直白地看着她：“说实话，你是不是，知道我喜欢的人是谁？才这样的。”

边白熙有些卡带，她灵活的小脑袋转的很快，“不管你喜欢谁，他都不会有我好。你试一试就知道了，我真的很好的。”

朴灿烈没来的收回视线，直接地对上她那双清澈灵动的眼睛，她的眼神和语气都太真诚了，真诚到他没有办法这样轻率地拒绝。

“灿烈，下周一是我的生日。”她语气温软地递出邀请，“你可以陪我过吗？”

Chapter 27.

5月6号不止是边白熙的生日，也是边伯贤的生日。

凌晨吹了蜡烛切了蛋糕，又闹了一两个小时才消停，难得大家都在，宿舍里乱糟糟的。朴灿烈起的比较早，洗漱之后清醒了一下，就看到在沙发上睡的东倒西歪的边伯贤，他过去拍起他来：“你不会是在这里睡的吧？”

边伯贤睁着朦胧的眼睛，打了个哈欠，“是吗？我是在这里睡的吗？”

“……”朴灿烈怀疑地看着他，“你一个一滴酒都没喝的人，是怎么倒下的。”

“啊，我想起来了，”边伯贤懒洋洋地往沙发边一倚，“你们几个不是先撑不住去睡了吗，后来我们又开始了第二场，珉锡哥喝多了话特别多，拿出了他珍藏的酒非让我们尝一下，说是入伍前一定要把我灌倒一次，我只好从了他，然后……诶，世勋呢？”

他四处找了找，朴灿烈顺着他的视线看到了睡在沙发和茶几之间地毯上的吴世勋。

“你可能不敢相信，我昨天把吴世勋给喝倒了。”边伯贤夸张地说。

朴灿烈对此很怀疑，拿脚碰了碰地上的吴世勋，把人给叫醒。

吴世勋懵懵地从地上坐起来，头还在茶几上碰了一下，捂着脑袋带着起床气恹恹地咕哝了一句：“……疼。”

“呀忙内，你昨天倒的也太快了吧。”金珉锡从厨房绕出来，正好看到这一幕。

“几点了？”吴世勋揉了揉眼睛，声音像半化不化的牛奶糖，黏糊糊的。

“下午一点。”边伯贤看了看时间，回头告诉他，看到他这副懵懵的样子，想起来上回白熙说的“小屁孩”，不由得笑出声，去揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发，“哎一古我们忙内还没长大啊。”

朴灿烈也看了眼时间，说：“我出去一趟。”

“这么突然？”边伯贤歪了歪头，若有所思。

“你小子，不会是去约会吧。”金珉锡来精神了。

“哥你少来。”朴灿烈随口答了一句，很快回去换好了衣服出门了。

金珉锡还没来得及盘问是不是上次那个姑娘，他人就已经溜了，很是遗憾，只能边伯贤和吴世勋说，“我觉得灿烈肯定是恋爱了。”

“哦？是你昨天晚上说的那个吗？”边伯贤抬起一边眉毛。

“我昨天说了？”金珉锡想了想，前半场他就喝的有点高了，估计是那之后的事情。

“是啊，你昨天说了之后，暻秀还叹了口气说想要提前归农了。”边伯贤托着下巴，斜倚在沙发扶手上。

“我昨天说到哪里了？提到我在医院看到有个女生跟灿烈很暧昧吗？”金珉锡疑惑道，“我有没有说，那女生还说她是灿烈的女友预备役？”

吴世勋依旧沉默着，没有抬头。

“还真没有，”边伯贤笑了一声，拿起茶几上的矿泉水喝了一口，不带感情色彩地评价了一句，“很主动嘛。”

朴灿烈出门的时候其实已经下定了决心，他穿了件低调的卫衣就出来了，约定的地点是一家比较偏僻的私人影院。

他其实很诧异边白熙会知道这样的地方，这里也是听朋友说过的，有很多艺人会来的聚会场所。因为他们这个圈子注重隐私，这种地方都是口口相传，甚至连点评类APP上都找不到。

他低着头走进去，还真有种偷偷出来约会的感觉，他深吸了一口气，停在她说的房间门口，打开了门。

边白熙早就听到声响，来到门口等他。在朴灿烈进来的第一时间，就迎面撞上一束火红的玫瑰花和一张大大的笑脸。

早晨回了趟宿舍跟Cilla她们一起庆生，她知道她要来约会，兴致勃勃地给她化了个浓妆，她的嘴唇现在像这束玫瑰一样红艳。

他很无语，“你买花做什么？”

“我们第一次约会啊。”

“今天是你的生日才对。”朴灿烈转移话题，“生日快乐。”

“我是不是第一个给你送花的人。”她没有应这一句，而是笑的很得意，歪了歪头，狡黠地看着他。

他瞥了一眼修剪的整整齐齐地一大束红玫瑰，“有点浮夸。”

“浮夸吗？我觉得很衬你。”她把花放在他的脸旁比划，“花样男子。”

“所以你就看上我长得好看？”

“也不是。”边白熙看着他，认真地说，“你想知道我为什么喜欢你吗？”

朴灿烈本来是开个玩笑，但他显然不该开这个玩笑。现在边白熙认真了，他总是无法应付这样真诚的眼神。  
但他也会好奇，于是他问了：“为什么？”

“因为我梦到了，”她抬起手，够到他肩头，仰头跟他对视，脸上泛起了满足的笑容，“我梦到你给我写了一首歌，梦到你送我吉他，梦到你在我心情不好的时候带我去吃好吃的，梦到你跟我说会陪我做我所有想做的事情……”

这一切都太熟悉了。  
朴灿烈的表情逐渐从震惊变得严肃，他的眼神有些动摇：“你到底是谁？”

“我是最爱你的人。”边白熙依旧带着笑，“我是能让你幸福的人。”

她不像是真实存在的人，像是某个梦幻的场景NPC、某种无法实现的憧憬。朴灿烈定定地看着她，最终还是推开了她。

她分明是在故意让他错乱。

“你知道，我喜欢的人是伯贤。”这次不是疑问句。

边白熙放下手，并没有乱了阵脚，“灿烈呀，试着喜欢我就不行吗？”

朴灿烈直视着她，“我只喜欢他。谁都不能替代。”

话已经到这份上了，挑的更明白似乎也不算什么了。边白熙本来没有想过要说，但她没想到朴灿烈这么死脑筋。

不愧是他。

她告诉他：“那我也不行吗？可我也是边伯贤。你以为……我为什么知道那些？”  
在朴灿烈疑惑的眼神下，她继续说：“是你说的，纵使宇宙无常，我是你唯一的答案。现在这种事的确发生了——就是这么无常，我变成了边白熙。”

朴灿烈眼神一变：“你偷看了我的……”

“是你偷藏了我的东西。”边白熙看着他，微笑着却也认真地说，“那是我写的歌词，你知道我是在找什么答案吗？说出来好像有点中二，那时候我并不知道，虽然出道了，但我想要握住更多东西。出道前我以为做好了所有的准备，但是当所有事情来到眼前时仍然是惶恐和迷惑，我很迷惑，但我不愿意跟别人讲，如果我是个扛不住压力的人，又怎么能握住更多东西？”

朴灿烈的表情变得错愕，写下歌词的心情，只有当事人才能说得清。但她怎么可能……

“后来我的歌词被否定了，于是我撕掉了它。那之后我决定更彻底地把心底深处的那个自我收敛起来。”边白熙向他走近，欣赏着他震惊的神色，“但你捡走了它，你让那个我有了一个收容的地方……”

“这是我爱你的理由。”她慢慢贴近，张开手臂环住他的腰，埋在他胸前，而后仰起头看他。

那一瞬间朴灿烈脑海中闪过好多事，第一次跟边白熙见面的场景、吴世勋跟他摊牌的场景，似乎都有了解释，他曾以为自己是魔怔了，才会在伯贤的双胞胎妹妹上看到他的影子，原来如此。

朴灿烈恍惚间回了神，按住她的肩膀推开了他。  
“不，你不是边伯贤。”

朴灿烈曾经动摇过，但有一件事他是很清楚的。他喜欢的人，是那个总在他更靠近的时候不着痕迹地推开他的边伯贤，他或许曾经混乱过，也是因为在白熙身上看到了他的影子，而现在终于可以解释这一切混乱的来源了，他从未如此清楚过。

“我是！”边白熙的表情终于有了一丝焦灼，“没错，现在这个世界已经有一个边伯贤了，但我也是，我知道所有我们过去发生的事情，我只是比他多经历了一段时间……”

“即便你有我们所有的记忆，你也不是他。”朴灿烈冷静地说，“因为跟我一起经历那些的人，现在还在宿舍等我。”

仿佛一桶冷水兜头淋下，边白熙终于清醒了，她苍白地笑了笑：“那个人，不会喜欢你。”

原来我们真的就只能这样。

“就算他不喜欢我，也不会变。”朴灿烈看着她，“你或许说的没错，或许你也是边伯贤，但也是和我不相干的那一个，假如你是其他世界的边伯贤，那你也只是找错了人。”

“而那个世界的朴灿烈，应该也会像我喜欢他一样喜欢你才对。”他说，“就像平行宇宙的另一个彼得帕克也爱着玛丽简；每一个世界的朴灿烈，也都只会喜欢边伯贤。”

朴灿烈果真很熟悉平行世界这个概念，他本就是个漫威迷，也是个彻头彻尾的理想主义者。边白熙咬着下唇，没有再说话。  
她还能回去那个世界吗？就算她能回去，她也不再是无所顾忌的边白熙了，她只能做回那个理智的边伯贤而已。  
只有在这个世界，她才能这么肆无忌惮。

那束红玫瑰不知道什么时候落到了地上，安静地躺着，等待枯萎。

原来我们真的就只能这样。  
我是边伯贤，就无法爱你。我不是边伯贤，你就无法爱我。

朴灿烈赶回来的时候，刚好赶上晚上聚餐，他最后一个落座，被抓住调侃：“你小子，果真是去约会了？”

他矢口否认，却没什么效果，混乱之中他注意到了对面的吴世勋投来的眼神，而对方很快偏开视线。

他想找个机会问问他是不是早就知道，经纪人拿出相机来说要拍一张聚餐照，便耽搁了。

“3、2、1”

朴灿烈摆好了姿势等待闪光灯亮起，这时旁边的边伯贤却突然把脑袋蹭了过来，往他肩头一倒，遮住他大半胸口。

他心跳骤然加快，低头看那人却依然是像平时一样用调皮的故作可爱的表情看着镜头，丝毫没有觉得这个姿势有什么不自然。

拍完照他心乱如麻地起身去了洗手间，试图洗把脸让自己清醒一些，抬起脸时从镜子里看到了身后的吴世勋。

“你早就知道吧？”他把话问出口。

对方没有否认：“她都跟你说了？”

“这算什么？”朴灿烈到现在依然觉得荒唐，连明明知道却还是喜欢她的吴世勋也这么荒唐。

“你有结论了吗？”吴世勋反问。

“我拒绝了她。”朴灿烈冷静地说出了答案，脸上还有水珠滑落，他的表情却很沉着，“你以为我会分不清吗？”

吴世勋皱了皱眉头：“她现在在哪？”

刚才分开的时候，边白熙说要把那部电影看完。因为了解她不是个会因为被拒绝而伤心欲绝的人，朴灿烈只是点了点头便离开了。大家都需要静一静。

朴灿烈告诉了他地址，他便转头离开了。

回到桌上，俊勉哥问起吴世勋去哪儿了，他实话实说：“他先走了。”

“你们一个一个迟到早退，不像话。”金珉锡摇着头，“哥我都要入伍了，也不来陪我多喝一杯。”

“哥，我们昨天不是喝过了吗，今晚又不能喝，还要早睡，别耽误了明天的事情。”朴灿烈有些哭笑不得。

他转过头，不经意地发现边伯贤一直托着下巴看着他，他心头一跳，打量了一下自己，纳闷地问：“怎么了？”

边伯贤伸出食指，按了按了他卫衣上不小心被印上的唇印，勾起了唇角，意味难明道：“小心点呀，灿烈。”

Chapter 28.

边白熙一个人坐在空荡的私人影院里，荧幕上放映着她看过无数遍的情节，主人公不断地回到过去想要弥补，却总是又失去了其他东西。

想要抓住的东西越多，最终失去的也会越多。她很早就明白这个道理。  
得与失是守恒的东西，而他一向是个贪心的人，想要抓在手里的东西一定要抓住，即便要放弃一些其他的东西。所以在原来的世界，他也绝不可能接受灿烈。  
她原本以为在这里可以做到的。不应该贪心想要抓住的，原来在哪里都不行。

吴世勋找到这里的时候，电影正放到了结局，主人公选择让一切终结于最初。边白熙托着下巴，漫不经心地歪着头撑在扶手上，表情是他熟悉的、下通告后很累的时候的那种，边伯贤懒得说话的时候就是那个样子，面无表情，说不上不耐烦，但你知道他懒得搭理任何人。

“你来做什么？”

“……”

“担心我？”边白熙笑了一声，“我是失恋了就寻死觅活的人吗？”

他当然知道，但并不是知道就不担心了。吴世勋想。

“你看，电影里面的主人公好惨，不断拥有希望又不断被掐灭，真佩服他，是怎么有勇气重来那么多遍的。”

“这里不是你的那个世界，你知道的，”吴世勋说，“这原本就不是一个‘如果重来一遍’的故事。”

“也是，”边白熙扯了扯嘴角，“我不属于这里。”  
也没有办法在这里重来。  
即便真的重来，选择也不会变。她不可能会像电影主人公那样去找所谓的“更好的选择”，比起抓不住的，她更害怕失去现在拥有的东西。

她突然问：“聚会结束了？”  
出门之前其实边伯贤就叫过她，但她当时还在花店挑着花，光明正大地告诉他自己晚点有约会。现在想来，虽然约会提前结束，还好她没去，要不然珉锡哥一定震惊地说不出话来，在该不该跟边伯贤告状之间来回纠结，无法安心入伍。

“结束了。”不知不觉他也学会了眼睛都不眨一下地撒谎。

“那陪我喝酒吧，吴世勋。”她站了起来。

边伯贤是从来不会主动找酒喝的，边白熙想起了她经历过的这个时候，珉锡哥在聚会的时候絮絮叨叨地说要灌醉他，他也很好地控制了量，喝到微醺就停下了，还负责把喝的四仰八叉地他们拖回了卧室。

边伯贤讨厌失控的感觉。  
但她突然想试一次。彻底的那种，酩酊大醉。

这种时候也找不到什么更好的场所，吴世勋去前台拿了几瓶烧酒回来，打开门，一场电影刚刚放映结束，屏幕暗了下来，唯有门开时透进的光线。吴世勋带上门，整个房间都陷入昏暗，他刚想要开灯，就被边白熙叫住：“别开。”

她拿着遥控器换了一个电影，是没什么内容的喜剧片，音量调到静音，成了一个搞笑的默剧。

边伯贤酒量虽然差，但也不是像推脱时说的那样真的一点也不能喝。吴世勋昨天就意识到了这一点，所以边白熙一杯接着一杯续的时候，他也没有太过意外。

酒劲上来了话果然是会变多的，没一会儿她就开始闷着头吐苦水。  
“吴世勋你不觉得吗？最开始的时候只是想做自己喜欢的事情罢了，但后来有了喜欢自己的人，就变得不能失去，也不想辜负她们的期待。拥有的越多，越不想失去。”

吴世勋连接话也来不及，又听到对方絮絮叨叨地说：“但在这个世界，我一无所有，也没什么好怕失去的。我只是想要我当前最想要的东西.....也不行吗？”

她盘着腿，托着下巴撑在腿上，脑袋仍旧有些摇摇晃晃的。两个人在屏幕面前光亮的一块地面上面对面地坐着，她脚边还有那束开始枯萎的花。

“以前他追着我跑的时候，我就躲，现在轮到我追着他了，却变成了我在意难平。”她嘲讽地说，“你说人是不是犯贱，越是求不得，越是难以释怀。”

吴世勋不由得想，那他也是因为求不得吗？

“不管是哪个世界的朴灿烈，都只会喜欢边伯贤，他还真是个理想主义。”她说，“可惜不管哪个世界的边伯贤，都是现实主义。”

“这个世界真无聊。一个一眼看得到结局的故事。”她捂着眼睛，“我真想回去。”

这是吴世勋第一次见到边白熙哭。以往也见到伯贤哥哭过，但那是很久很久以前的事情，他即使是哭，也是克制的。  
现在她也一样，以为盖住了眼睛就看不到。

他无法想象，这个世界没有边白熙会怎样。她最想要的，恰恰是他最怕的。

“你已经确认了这不是你原来的世界，”他语气涩然。“起码你回去了，还能见到属于你的那个朴灿烈。”

“即便我回去了，我们也不可能happy ending。我就是这么个人。死也不能放弃鲜花和掌声。”边白熙已经不能控制眼泪不断滑出来了，她使劲抹了一把，气呼呼地说，“果然人喝酒了就会感性，我讨厌感性。”

“那还喝不喝？”吴世勋看了看身旁那几瓶，是边白熙上头之后又叫服务员送来的。

“喝。”她举起空杯子，手腕摇摇晃晃地在空中乱舞。吴世勋帮她扶稳了杯子续上。

后面边白熙的絮叨越来越没了逻辑，还像其他喝醉的哥哥们一样开始翻一些陈年旧事，一些是他不太想知道的，她跟朴灿烈的事；也有一些吴世勋小时候的黑历史。  
过去是重合的，同样的故事却隔了一个世界，吴世勋听着也开始恍惚，不知道自己是不是也开始醉了，他想起来那时候边伯贤来的很晚，所以更黑的黑历史他不知道，但眼前的白熙说的也不是他，是另一个世界那个她喜欢的弟弟，而自己对她来说，连喜欢的弟弟都谈不上，顶多算半个。  
但他们却在一起回忆交错的往昔，真是够魔幻现实主义的。

到后来吴世勋晃了晃边白熙，她终于没什么力气，晃晃悠悠地往他这边栽过来。他扶起她，揉了揉自己的太阳穴清醒了一下，他们都喝了酒根本没法开车，只能给朋友打了个电话让他帮忙来接一下。

理所当然地被朋友调侃了几句。吴世勋扶着边白熙坐在后面，她一直往他肩膀上倒，他索性就让她靠着了，那张脸上尤带泪痕，嘴里还在咕哝着什么，这会儿凑得近他听清楚了，是说的：“这里什么都不是我的……也没有人站在我这边……”

吴世勋悄无声息地握住她的手，轻声说：“我站在你这边。”

好不容易到了边白熙公寓的地下停车场，朋友把他们俩放下来甩甩手又启动了发动机。

“阿西，你等会儿，还得送我回去。”

“回去干什么，你傻？”朋友打开车窗窜出头，朝他摆摆手，“祝你今晚过的愉快，不用谢。”  
说完还真头也不回地走了。

吴世勋认命地叹了口气，好在这里离宿舍不远，还能走回去。

刚刚把人放到床上，门口的铃声便响了起来，他走到门口刚看到显示屏上那张熟悉的脸，就听到了边伯贤的主唱大嗓门隔着门板传过来：“边白熙你灯不是亮着呢？别装睡，快给我开门！”

“……”

吴世勋赶紧回到卧室把边白熙拍醒，她迷迷糊糊地坐起来被喂进去一杯水，晃晃悠悠地爬起来去开门，仍然是一副醉醺醺的样子：“这不是我哥吗？你怎么来了啊哈哈哈哈哈生日快乐！”

边伯贤捏着鼻子：“你去哪里给我喝的这么多回来？”

“嗝，你要庆祝生日那我当然也要、庆、庆祝。”

“少来，我可没忘了，还大晚上来给你送礼物了。”边伯贤看了看时间，“还没到十二点，赶上了。”

边白熙接过礼物袋子，疑惑地拎着一条丝带拎出来一条裙子，不由得“阿西”了一声，“谁要穿这么娘的东西！”

“你现在穿的什么？”边伯贤诧异地看了看她身上的裙子，“算了，我为什么要跟一个醉鬼费口舌，你早点睡。”

“我不是去约、约会了吗。也就穿这么一次……”她傻呵呵地笑着。这提醒了边伯贤，他忽然注意到门口有一双男士的鞋，一下子火气就来了，“你大半夜的跟男人一起喝酒？还往家里带？”

“不能这么说，我都多大了，我找男人还是找女人都、都跟你没啥关系吧。”边白熙喝醉了也很有自己的原则，倚在门边大言不惭地说。

边伯贤拨开她，“起开，让我见见那个男的！”

他大步就往里面找进去，房子不大，客厅自然是没人的，他正要往卧室看，边白熙还倚在门口说着风凉话：“哥你这么大张旗鼓的，回头人家知道了你是我哥，岂不是要赖上我，我可不想养小白脸。”

吴世勋在边伯贤进来的时候就躲了起来，听到这话忍不住黑线。这人喝醉了思维这么跳跃，没想到扯淡水平仍旧没有落下。

边伯贤从厕所到卧室里里外外找了一圈没看到人，点着边白熙的额头逼问，“人呢？藏哪了？”

“可能回、回外太空了吧？”

“……”边伯贤捏着她的脸，“人真的走了？鞋怎么落在门口了？”

“有事没事常来坐坐呗、”边白熙拍着他的肩膀，十分哥俩好，突然一副灵光一闪的表情，“阿对了，我也有礼物要给你。”

她让他等着，去架子上翻了翻，回来把一个小本子塞到他手里，“喏，你的！”

边伯贤疑惑地看着这个普通的不能再普通的小笔记本，打开竟然还是写过的，“你喝晕了吧？这叫什么礼物？”

“啊、是你的。”她话说的很跳，“不是我的，是、是灿烈的。”

“怎么会在你这儿？”边伯贤一头雾水，“不是，你给我做什么？让我帮忙还给他？”

“还给你。”边白熙把本子合上，重重地拍了两下，一副一本正经的样子，偏偏醉地站没站相，脸上还一片酡红，滑稽的很。

边伯贤索性放弃了跟她沟通，安置好她叮嘱了早点睡就回了宿舍。

Chapter 29.

聚餐完之后，明明说好的早点睡，朴灿烈却怎么也睡不着，爬起来去倒了杯水，瞟了一眼吴世勋房间，门大敞着，但人还没回来。他心情很复杂，虽然终于明确拒绝了告白，也算放下了一桩心事，但这个魔幻的故事他事后怎么想怎么震惊，唯一能谈的人此时还不在。  
要是以前，他肯定打电话骂他有异性没人性了，但现在，这算是怎么回事？

朴灿烈坐下来想要打会游戏清醒一下，过了没多久，门口传来响动，他才看到是边伯贤回来了。  
“你什么时候出去的？”他诧异。

“啊？”边伯贤有些出神，看到他的一瞬间愣了下，很快反应过来，“去给我妹送生日礼物了。”

“她……”朴灿烈欲言又止，边伯贤也很显然不想多说什么，低下头默默换鞋，换好了鞋就往里走。

“你手里拿的什么？”朴灿烈注意到他另一边的手上好像拿了什么东西，随口问了一句。

“没什么。”边伯贤把手背过去，冲他勾了勾嘴角，“还不睡啊，明天准备带着肿泡眼合照？”

“睡不着。”朴灿烈想起晚上聚餐合照后他指着自己卫衣上那个唇印的样子，不知道他是不是发现了什么，“刚才聚餐的时候……”

“啊，那件事啊……不用客气。”边伯贤抬了一下手，露出一个可爱的笑容，像他平时一样带着点小俏皮。

“不是你想的那样。”朴灿烈下意识的就想解释。

“怕什么，”边伯贤笑了，冲他眨眨眼睛，“我不会跟其他人告状的～”

他一副不怎么在意地样子，说完便自顾自地往房间走，路过吴世勋房间的时候顿了一下，回头问他：“吴世勋还没回来啊？”

朴灿烈刚才就在想他去找白熙难道没碰上吴世勋吗，虽然不知道是什么情况，但他很够意思地帮忙扯了个谎：“咳，回来过，又下楼买东西了吧。”

“哦，这样啊。”他漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，“我以为他也去约会了。”

这个“也”字朴灿烈听的有些刺耳，失笑，“都说了我不是去约会。”

换作平常，他可能不会注意到这个，但今天他刚从边白熙那里收到了告白，让他忍不住开始思考，如果如她所讲，作为其他世界的边伯贤喜欢朴灿烈的话，那这个世界的他难道真的无动于衷吗？  
他目光闪了闪：“你不会吃醋了吧？”

“去你的，”边伯贤连一秒都没有迟疑，笑的很大方，“我又不是没有小姑娘追，有什么好酸的。啧啧，看你得瑟的。”

“你怎么知道……？”朴灿烈听到这里皱了下眉。

“昨天珉锡哥喝多了说漏嘴了。”他笑的很幸灾乐祸，“你还是想想怎么安抚一下珉锡哥受伤的心吧，这种日子竟然因为约会迟到了，看来对方很厉害呀～”

是啊，跟你一样厉害。朴灿烈在心里补了一句，他看着他的眼睛，觉得这个人可能会下蛊。

边白熙提醒了他，为什么会喜欢上边伯贤呢，也许就是因为那个时候突然对他产生了保护欲。他来公司比较晚，所以更努力，但面上从来不表现出辛苦，总是很有活力也很会逗人开心的样子。偶然的情况下，朴灿烈看到了他脆弱的一面，所以才开始总是忍不住偷偷在意他。  
真正喜欢上一个人是很简单的一件事情，怜惜、欣赏、共情……所有的这些都可能会衍生喜欢，而他全都占了。

因为最先搭话，伯贤最开始是喜欢粘着他的，有问题也会跟他商量，但那是很久以前的事情了。  
那时候他也曾经，依赖过他。  
后来他变得越来越强大，用粉丝的话说，从“小可爱”变成了“大魔王”，好像所有的事情对他来说都游刃有余，再也不需要在无人时偷偷哭了。  
但他也再没有在他面前，完全地袒露心事了。

朴灿烈有些莫名的怨气：“还是你比较厉害。”  
他拿着游戏机，越过他径自回了自己房间，也不管那人反应如何。

边白熙早上起来的时候头疼的要命，但好歹还是爬起来了，已经下午三点，艺人经理哥给她留了消息让她晚点过去。

还有一条吴世勋在凌晨一点发的消息：我走了，你醒了跟我说一声。

她慢慢想起昨天的一些片段，一开始是她跟吴世勋扯淡，突然跳出来了另一个画面：她打开门看到了边伯贤。边白熙慌张地给吴世勋拨过去一个电话：“怎么回事？昨天被我哥发现了吗？”

“没有。”吴世勋想着她昨天忽悠边伯贤的样子，十分怀疑，“你当时真的喝醉了？”

“我记不清，脑袋好疼。”边白熙揉着太阳穴，忽然脑海中又闪过了边伯贤在家里翻找的场景，她震惊地问，“你到底是藏哪里了？他竟然没找到？”

吴世勋不想告诉她这还是跟她学的钻床底，而且回去他就把那双鞋扔了，没好气地说：“你不用知道。”

“你可以啊吴世勋，挺有经验？”边白熙一边起身去洗手间挤牙膏，一边怼他，“也是，上回我就觉得你不像没什么经验的样子。”

“上回？”

“嗯，吻技不错啊——”边白熙的尾音消失在牙刷间。

吴世勋面无表情，直接挂掉了电话。看来她是恢复精神了，又开始嘴炮。她也就会嘴上说说罢了。  
她昨天喝醉的时候，更过分的话也不是没说过。不过她应该已经忘干净了。

他想起昨晚边白熙醉醺醺地拍着他的肩膀，“诶，你是不是、就喜欢这个类型的女人啊？可惜我不是、嗝、给你造成心理阴影了吧，哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“不过可惜，不能让你爽一下了。”她笑的很大声，“嗳，你听过那个段子没有，如果变成女生的话要先给兄弟们爽一下——没想到我还真的能变成女生，阿西——”  
吴世勋当时只想给她脑袋上来一下。现在想起来都气的要死。  
他一定是脑子抽了才会喜欢这么不正经的人。

边白熙来到公司的时候，发现大练习室里聚满了人，几个几个地抱团凑在一起，看到她进来都纷纷把视线转向她，让她有些不自在。

她径自走到Cilla旁边，问：“什么情况啊？”

“今天好像要淘汰一波人。”

从备选到真正出道要经历好多次筛选，而最初的人选也不是只有她们寝室的这几个小姑娘，大家压力都很大。只有边白熙注意力不在这上面，一直像个没事人一样，甚至连这个房间里的人都有好些不认识的。

因为人聚集而变得嘈杂的练习室偶尔也有嗓门比较大的人声音醒目，有一声明显是故意的：“怪不得整天吊儿郎当的，原来是有靠山。”

边白熙一开始没有什么反应，注意到Cilla在悄悄看她眼色，才诧异道：“这是在说我？”

“现在都知道你是伯贤前辈的妹妹了，”Cilla安抚她，“你别往心里去，这个关头大家都比较敏感。”  
其实事实上，以往大家因为她的年纪都没怎么把她当回事，现在突然成了重点关注对象，这样的反差让很多人不服气。这话Cilla没有告诉她。

边白熙比起生气更多地是觉得好笑，自己给自己当靠山。

但越是沉默，挑事的人越来劲，一唱一和起来。  
“有什么用，跳舞那么烂，做什么的女团？”  
“人家投胎投的好呗，在哥哥的光环下活着就可以了，还用的着像我们这样拼命努力？”

边白熙最近的确比较散漫，所以听到这样的话也挺理解，不打算出声反驳，让她们发泄一下也没什么。自己是应该反思下，即便没有以前当练习生时的那种迫切感，在这种环境下也不应该表现的这么格格不入，容易扰乱军心。  
倒是Anna先忍不住了，“你们说什么？白熙欧尼练习的时候你们都不知道罢了！”

“好笑，课也不上，说什么自己练习？是在无视我们吗？”  
“呵呵，抱大腿抱的很上道啊。”

“你说什么？”  
眼见着要上火，Cilla拉住她，严肃地对挑事的那些人说了一句：“这种关头你们不要惹事，都知道公司是怎么处理的吧。”

“你们有人撑腰当然会这么说了。”对方不服气，看着边白熙直接挑衅，“有什么了不起的，你以为出道了粉丝会吃这套？离开了边伯贤的光环你什么都不是！”

边白熙看着对方，这句话终于让她认真起来了。  
离开了边伯贤的光环，她就什么都不是了吗？这可能正是她现在急需证明的事情。

她挑起嘴角，下巴微扬，“那来battle？”

艺人经理人哥赶到的时候，大练习室已经吵嚷的像什么选秀现场，底下的人一分为二在应援，临时舞台上恰好轮到边白熙即兴舞蹈，此时她完全没了在舞蹈课上勉强的样子，动作娴熟又帅气，节奏和力度都很到位，一看就是练了很多年，甚至还游刃有余地跟台下互动。  
她的头发用随手借的皮筋高高绑起来，选了个强劲的曲子，当音乐一起来整个人就换了个气场。她转过头，头发随着动作甩到身前而后落到领口，稳稳的落下动作摆出了ending pose，勾着嘴角，朝台下丢去一个wink。

临时救场当主持人的小杨激动地忘记拿开话筒：“awsl，我要爱上她了！”

艺人经理哥：“……”

事后几个人果然都被叫去训话，在去之前跟边白熙battle的两个小女孩也不得不承认了她的实力，刚才还剑拔弩张的人因为要挨训莫名地团结起来，一起商量好了说辞，统一了阵线，排着队去了办公室。然后跟小学生一样排排站着挨训，被要求齐声朗诵不许寻衅滋事那一条规章制度。

边白熙这还是第一次因为这种事被叫来谈话，以前她乖得很。她看着脚尖，听到的训话左耳朵进右耳朵出。

“边白熙，好歹是进过社会的人，我以为你应该会比较稳重，跟小孩儿计较什么？”艺人经理哥见她走神，把矛头指向了她。

她是不想跟小孩儿计较来着。  
但是，好爽啊。

Chapter 30.

宣布淘汰名单的时候，边白熙一直竖着耳朵听，照理讲上次边伯贤都跟理事说的那么直接了，这次应该会把她刷下来才对，但她听到最后也没听到自己的名字。

阿西，看来是被边伯贤说中了。

按理说，以她的年纪多半不会成功作为女团出道，她也并不能想象那个画面。即便事情发展到这个地步，公司也未必是真的想让她出道，还让她待在名单里就只有一个目的——作为宣传的噱头罢了。

估计不久后网上就会有“听说SM的新女团里有bbh妹妹”的消息放出去了。

而实际上出道也起码是半年后的事，变数还很大。

她想过这个问题，重来一遍她还是会选择这个职业。但并不代表想做女团，现在去变性恐怕不太现实，除非能作为solo歌手出道。公司会这么好说话？他们估计只会画饼。

边白熙坐在曾经的练习室改装的杂物间愁眉苦脸。是的，这里已经成为杂物间了，但事情已经变化了太多，朴灿烈还会在那个时间跟边伯贤告白吗？

来这里已经一个多月了，虽然还没有到达7月份——她穿越的那个时间节点，但她已经无法把太多希望压在回去这件事上，终于需要认真思考一下作为边白熙的人生了。

虽然怎么也想不到会沦落到这一步，但既来之则安之，就当是砍号重练了。

离开了边伯贤的光环，她就什么都不是了？

怎么可能！即便没有了边伯贤这个名字，她也还是她。

门口有响动的时候她第一反应躲到了摆放的满满当当的置物架后面，她是偷偷溜进来的，之前已经被阿姨警告过好几次，再被发现就麻烦了。

来人小心翼翼地带上门，声音很轻，看来也是偷偷溜进来的，她从架子后面找到一个空荡的位置露出眼睛看去，是个穿着保安服，个子不高的男人，凑头凑脑地在找什么东西。

随着他往里走近来，边白熙只好绕到了纵向摆着的架子后面，只见那人从架子下面翻了翻，找出来一个四四方方的铁盒子，上面还有一些奇怪的按钮。

盒子的尖角上有一些血迹，她瞬间竖起了汗毛，而后忽然想起了自己穿越前撞到的那个硬硬的东西。

她不知道哪来的胆子，突然出声：“你在这里偷偷摸摸地做什么！”

那人惊吓地回头看到她，跌坐到地上，是个看起来很普通的小保安，看到她惊讶地张了张嘴：“是你？”

“你认识我？”

小保安似乎很惊喜：“你也不是这个世界的对不对？上次你早就知道那个女孩要跳楼？”

“你——”边白熙震惊地说不出话，对方“嘘”了一声，让她小声点，补充了一句：“最让我确定的是，我记得别的世界里边伯贤没有妹妹。”

“阿西！”边白熙激动了，“你真的也是别的世界来的？”

“是的，”小保安眼睛放着光，“说出来你可能不信，我是时间机器的发明者……这台机器现在坏掉了，我有点缺经费……”

“？？？”边白熙后退了一步，“你是骗钱的吧？”

“真不是，”小保安努力说服她，“你一定有很多疑问，我都可以回答你，听完你就相信我了。”

事情发展太过魔幻，边白熙一时没有反应过来，也不知道她是不是被诈骗人士精准定位了，就被人赖上宣传投资什么穿越项目。但她正好有一股脑的疑问迫不及待地需要解答：

“你说这是时间机器？是怎么回事？”

“本来我是想打算做一个时间机器，但是阴差阳错……”小保安有些为难，“你应该也看出来了吧，这里不是原来的世界。你听过平行世界理论吗？”

“你搞的什么半吊子科研！？”边白熙对他更加怀疑了。

“哎，你先听我说完。这是个难免的事情，我想证明时间可以逆行，按理讲时间也只是个另外的维度，但我没想到，当维度改变的时候整个世界的磁场也会发生变化，所以……”

“你能直接说结论吗？”边白熙努力消化了一阵，开始着急。

“进入了一个新的磁场，就是相当于另一个世界了，在初始参数相同的情况下，由于磁场的作用，发生的事情也会有所变化。”

“你说的这些好像有点耳熟啊，”边白熙怀疑地看着他，拿出手机搜到了不久前偶然看到，读了几行就放弃的杂志文章，“这个不是这位贝教授说的吗？”

边白熙拿着搜到的结果给他看，忽然看着他的脸觉得有些熟悉，又拿回手机确认了一遍——他竟然长得跟这篇文章的发表者的照片一模一样！

“为什么？为什么到另一个世界会变成另外一个人？”她脱口而出，这才开始觉得这个人说的话有可信度了。

“也是因为磁场的作用，磁场会去纠正一些东西。”看到她费解的表情，他接着解释，“你想象一个磁铁丢进磁场里，它一定会按照吸引力去改变指向，但这只是磁场在三维世界的作用方式，假如维度变多，作用方式也会变得更复杂。最终的结果就是，你被丢进了一个新的磁场，这个磁场按照当前这个宇宙的作用方式把你合理化，你就从a变成了阿尔法。”

对方讲的激动，边白熙越看越觉得这是个科学怪人，但她不能理解的是——

“Mo？我的合理化结果是个女的？”她有被内涵到。

“你本来是个男的？”科学怪人愣了一下，恍然大悟，“原来如此，你是边伯贤？”

边白熙反而疑惑了：“等一下，为什么我改变的身份还比较接近，你直接从科学家变成保安了？你跟贝教授没有亲戚关系？”

“啊这个……”科学怪人吞吞吐吐了一下，“宇宙的作用方式谁知道呢，变化也有可能会比较大吧。我来这里做保安也是为了找这台机器。”

“为什么这台机器还会在这里？”她看了看上面的血迹，忽然有些明白了，“它是原来世界的那台？”

“可以这么理解，”科学怪人点点头，“但更准确的说，这台机器不会随着不同世界变换而转移，它是个固有的物质。”

“它是怎么启动的，因为我撞到了什么按钮吗？”边白熙还是很疑惑，“那你又是怎么来的？”

“我跟你可能不是同一个时间来的，”科学怪人吞吞吐吐地说，“总之，你应该也想要回去吧，我需要一些经费，我想你肯定有些办法。”

边白熙抓了抓头发，她哪来的钱啊，找边伯贤要吗？

几个小时前，她刚刚声称了不会靠边伯贤的光环。况且，这个科学怪人真的靠谱吗？她瞥了他一眼：“我想想吧。”

交换了联系方式，边白熙走出去老远，突然想起来还没问他的名字，回头的时候他已经走出去老远，他原本的身份是贝教授，现在却跟贝教授毫无联系。

恰好路过了一位保安，她索性拉住他，指着那个还没走远的背影问，“诶，他叫什么啊？”

“他啊，叫……”对方思索了一阵，有些为难，“诶，不记得了。”

边白熙没再追问，却隐约感觉有一丝不对劲。

电梯到了，边白熙一抬眼便看到了已经在里面的朴灿烈，对方也显然是一愣。这还是那天表白后的第一次见面。

她咬咬牙还是上了电梯，躲躲藏藏不是她的作风。

朴灿烈倒是先开口了：“你到底为什么会变成这样？要怎么才能回去？”

看样子他怀揣着这些疑问挺久了，但是边白熙也无法回答这个问题，她没好气道：“不知道，爱怎样怎样吧。”

对方果然不说话了。沉默了一阵子，边白熙又开始心软，飞快地瞄了他一眼又直视前方，装作随意地问道：“你手术的日子就剩下不到两周了吧？”

朴灿烈“嗯”了一声，看向她，“真是搞不懂，这个世界的你在想什么。”

边白熙从鼻腔里发出“哼”的一声，“谁叫你非要去选难题的。”

朴灿烈笑了一声，“那你那个世界的我怎么办？”

边白熙不由自主地收紧了手，心中钝痛了一下，正是因为他是她不能触碰的人，所以才在这个世界觉得朴灿烈这么珍贵吧，她甚至想过，如果可以的话她不回去也行，重新开始一次新的人生……也不算难。即便作为边伯贤的人生她也不想放弃，但说到底她是没有什么遗憾的。

唯一的遗憾就是他。

边白熙慢了一拍才回答这个问题：“他对我来说是一道即便知道答案也不能去解答的题目。”

朴灿烈愣了一下，笑的有点苦涩，“他果然知道。”

是的，他现在肯定知道了。边白熙后来才想起来酒后一时冲动，把那个歌词本交给了边伯贤。

说到底她也想看看，这个世界的边伯贤，有没有可能做不同的选择。她的上帝视角，是不是真正的上帝视角？


	7. 31-35

Chapter 31.

边伯贤坐在宿舍里，面前摆着让他心乱如麻的那本歌词本。白熙递给他的那天晚上，他只草草瞄一眼就明白了这是什么，这让他无法神态自若地把它还给朴灿烈。

这是潘多拉的魔盒，他很后悔打开了它。这都要怪边白熙那个醉鬼，话说的一点逻辑都没有，让人听的半懂不懂，他只好打开确认一下。  
至于它为什么会在白熙那里？谁知道呢，或许是她跟灿烈请教过写歌的问题吧，毕竟她还要上课，这样那天灿烈为什么会帮她说话也说得过去了。

他闭着眼睛，靠在椅背上，许多从前没来得及细思的事情涌入脑海。像是发现了海底埋葬了几百年的沉船，锈迹斑斑的残骸上覆盖了密密麻麻的藤壶，里面却藏着他遗失已久的珍宝，让他突然想起仿佛来自上个世纪的久远记忆，也让他的心脏猛烈地跳动了一下。

要说在这之前完全没有感觉到，那一定是假的。  
边伯贤想，他并不是什么好人，怪不得朴灿烈说了那句“还是你比较厉害”。说到底，他也在这种若有似无的暧昧中找到了一点点虚无的真实感，他甚至在对方衣服上看到女人的口红印时感到了不爽。

这些都是不能仔细去思考的问题。  
而在这么沉重的心思面前，他只能落荒而逃。边伯贤快速地合上歌词本，拿着去敲了吴世勋的房门。

吴世勋显然还没有睡，很快打开了门，问道：“怎么了？”

“帮我个忙，白熙让我还给灿烈，你转交一下吧。”边伯贤把东西给他，又补充说，“不用提我也可以。”

“为什么？”吴世勋接过东西扫了一眼，抬起眼疑惑地盯着他。这几天朴灿烈不知道为什么又不回宿舍了，但在公司也不是见不到。

“因为我们吵架了。”边伯贤轻描淡写地带过。

吴世勋点点头想把东西收起来，忽然从本子中掉出一角碎纸，他捡起来的时候动作顿了顿，才把碎纸夹了回去，等他回头时，边伯贤赶忙收回了跟着他动作走的视线。

而吴世勋忽然多管闲事起来：“为什么要吵架，有什么事不能直接说吗？”

“过两天就好了。”边伯贤笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀准备回去。

吴世勋却仍然看着他：“哥，装傻解决不了问题的。”

吴世勋的眼神很干净，语气平淡的像在说今天吃什么，这让他无法维持伪装。  
边伯贤的笑容冷却下来，语气无限嘲讽：“你想要有事直说？那好，我还没有质问你，那天为什么会在白熙家里？”

吴世勋僵了一下，他一向不是擅长说谎的人，这么容易就露出马脚。

原本是被逼急了才说出了怀疑，没想到一试探还真让他料准了。边伯贤扯着他的领子逼迫他低下头来，咬着牙道：“还真是你？”

动作太急，吴世勋的手肘在门框上撞了一下，发出一声闷响，把正在客厅看电视的金俊勉给惊扰了，过来看情况时就看到边伯贤剑拔弩张的一副要打人的样子。

金俊勉连忙劝架：“发生什么了？有话好好说啊。”

边伯贤松了松手，表情终于没有那么吓人了，回头摆出个笑脸：“哥，没事，有话需要聊一聊，不会打架的，放心。”

“到底怎么了，你们别吓我。”金俊勉看了一眼吴世勋，他没有太多慌张，好像早就料到了有这么一天，都没有要求救的意思。边伯贤虽然话说的好听，相处多年谁看都知道他已经炸毛了。而吴世勋好像已经放弃了反抗。

“私事。”边伯贤扯了扯嘴角，不打算把其他人也牵扯进来。说着在吴世勋胸前推了一把，把他按进房间说话。

“我们没有什么。”门一关上，吴世勋澄清道。

“那你刚才慌什么？”边伯贤清楚吴世勋不会说谎，但仍然没有被糊弄过去，指着他的胸口， “吴世勋你自己掂量掂量清楚，她是我妹，不管有没有什么，大半夜一起喝酒，你都越界了。”

吴世勋瞟了瞟门口，“哥你小声点。”  
他们都不想把其他人牵扯进来。

“你自己也清楚这样不对吧？”边伯贤看着他，“世勋，那是我妹妹，你竟然敢动心思？”

吴世勋没有反驳。

这算是默认。边伯贤即便早就猜到了，也无法理解，感到荒唐，连刚才的气性也被这无语感给取代了， “吴世勋，我以为你是个理智的人，在这方面我们的想法不是一直都很一致吗？”

吴世勋垂着眼，沉默了一会儿才开口，声音不大却很肯定：“理智是喜欢上之前的事情。”

这话让边伯贤皱了一下眉，联想到自己，一时无法得出答案，好久才说：“那白熙怎么想？”  
吴世勋慢吞吞道：“是我一厢情愿。”

“那她还跟你去约会？”边伯贤说完就自己消化了，毕竟是他妹，是这种人太正常了。

吴世勋似乎想要说什么，最后却什么也没说。

边伯贤渐渐松开了握紧的拳头，不管怎么说，他松了一口气，轻笑一声，“你知道白熙跟我说什么吗？她说，她不喜欢小屁孩，我太清楚我妹了，就算她没明确地拒绝你，顶多也是耍着你玩儿，你玩不过她的。”

吴世勋抿了抿唇，不置可否。

“你早点死了这条心吧。”边伯贤看着他，“喜欢上之后怎么就不能保持理智了？我拜托你清醒一点吧。”

“所以哥是即便喜欢上也能保持理智的人吗？”吴世勋毫无畏惧地跟他对视着。

边伯贤愣了一下，忍不住发笑：“这也算是义气吗。”  
“那你也讲一下跟我的义气吧，离边白熙远一点，不然，我没你这么个弟弟。”他撂下句狠话，转头离开了他的房间，重重地摔上门。

边白熙越想越困扰，最后给科学怪人发了条消息，问他原来的世界的边伯贤消失了会变成怎样。

对方发了条语音消息：“据我判断，你从原来世界被抹去的是‘存在’，所以应该不会出现凭空失踪这种无法解释的情况，原来的世界应该会按照从来没有你存在过的脉络走下去。”

我从未存在过？边白熙愣了愣，又着急地问：“那我回去怎么办？”

“同样的道理，你在这个世界的‘存在’也可以转移回原来的世界。那里是你原本所在的磁场，按理讲合理化的结果也是原来的你。”

边白熙消化了一半，正想问其他问题，被一个电话突然打断。

“我刚才背了个锅。”  
边白熙刚接起电话，耳边就传来了吴世勋平淡又怨念的声音。她一头雾水：“你在说什么？”

“你说谁是小屁孩？”他继续不悦地质问。

“……”边白熙猜到些什么，咳嗽一声，“我哥说什么了？他怎么还觉得我跟你有一腿啊。”  
“是啊，他还觉得那天跟你约会的人是我。”  
“……哦，那你挨揍了吗？”

“差点。”吴世勋嗤笑一声，“你还挺事不关己。”  
“你也不冤枉啊，”边白熙说，“你就是占我便宜了。”

“……”吴世勋咳嗽一声，“可我多背了一个锅，你怎么补偿我？”

“谁让你背了？”  
“哦，那我这就去找他说，跟你约会的人是灿烈。”  
“等等等等，”边白熙赶紧服软，“哎，这个不能说。”

“为什么？”吴世勋在边伯贤给他那本小本子里掉出那纸碎片的时候就想起来边白熙说过的，灿烈偷藏了他撕碎的歌词，他已经猜到了她要做什么，明知故问。

边白熙吞吞吐吐半天，想到一个理由：“我怕挨打。”

边白熙受制于人，只好帮忙去跑了个腿，去楼下拿了外卖上来，吴世勋在聊天框里回复说在楼道吹风，她又气呼呼地爬了半层楼上去，把东西递给他。

他拿出两杯奶茶，递给她一杯。边白熙怀疑地看着他：“你不是你不喝吗？”

“既然其他世界的我喜欢，那说不定也符合我的口味。”

边白熙接过自己那杯，瞥了他一眼。总觉得最近吴世勋的态度有点改变了，现在这杯奶茶代表什么呢？是不是代表他愿意当原来的吴世勋一样跟她相处了？她突然觉得心里有点暖。

“最近我们要每天称体重，会挨骂的。”边白熙暂时放下心事，把奶茶放到一边，跟他吐苦水，“我都这么瘦了还要减，晚上吃多几口重一点点马上就被逮住。我记得以前那会儿要求没那么变态啊，女生为什么这么容易长肉。”

“你什么时候这么乖了？”

“嘿嘿，我发现称体重的时候手指偷偷按一下表盘会轻一点。”边白熙狡黠地说。

吴世勋勾起嘴角，刚要说些什么，楼上忽然传来些响动。随后听到了说话的声音，边白熙突然捂住他的嘴，眼里有些惊慌。

“你要说什么？”

熟悉的声音响起来，吴世勋也听出来这是边伯贤了。这个角度楼上的人是看不到他们的，但他们却听的一清二楚。

“我们换个地方说。”是朴灿烈的声音。

“有什么不能在这里说的？难道你要跟我吵架？”边伯贤调笑了一句。

楼道里虽然基本上没什么人经过，但回声很大，实在不是个说话的地方。边白熙的眉头跟着一紧，她张了张嘴，用气音轻轻地说：

“既然是不能在这里说的话，那还是不要说了。”  
严丝合缝地和上了边伯贤声音。

Chapter 32.

“既然是不能在这里说的话，那还是不要说了。”比起边白熙微不可闻的气音，边伯贤的声音显得果断多了，一点也不拖泥带水。  
吴世勋看着她，神色凛然。  
而朴灿烈似乎预想到了这个反应，表现的比想象中平淡许多，“好，那我长话短说。我喜欢你。”

与边白熙所经历的那一次不同，他们都很平淡。就像是早就安排好的剧本，平铺直叙地上演了，而舞台上的人物都很清楚自己所扮演的是什么角色。

边伯贤沉默了。

“那天是我的错。”朴灿烈继续说，“我不想跟你吵架，但我控制不住自己。你不可能一点感觉都没有的……明明只是我单方面的喜欢你，却还是不由自主地生你的气，对不起。”

“忘了它吧。这样纠缠下去对我们都不会有什么好结果。”边伯贤淡淡地开口，“你说的话就当我没听过。”

朴灿烈牵起嘴角，勉强地笑了笑，“其实我早就知道你的答案。但我还是想告诉你，我没疯，我很清醒，我喜欢你的事情再清楚不过.....我不可能当它没发生过，你也不能。”

边伯贤沉默了好久，张了张嘴——  
边白熙轻轻开口，又一次跟他的声音重合：“那你应该知道，对我来说，那根本不重要，我不会喜欢你，不会毁了我们。”

吴世勋觉得自己仿佛在目睹一场并不现实的场景切换，即便早就相信了这件事，但直到现在他才觉得两个人真正重合了。

“是啊，明明知道你是怎样的人，我为什么偏偏喜欢上了你？”

“谁知道呢？”边伯贤往墙上一倚，朝他轻松地一笑，“别这样，灿烈——”

“这么真挚不像我们了，”边白熙闭了闭眼睛，声音微微颤抖，“保持现状不是挺好的，干嘛非要强求不该强求的东西呢？”

朴灿烈仿佛卸下了背负好久的重担，无力地说：“果然，我们就只能这样。她说的没错。”

真的就只能这样吗？我们为什么只能这样呢？  
边白熙咬了咬下唇，明明知道这是个一眼看得到头的故事，但她还是忍不住期望在这另一个世界能有另一种结局。

边伯贤突然轻笑了一声，“她？”

这反应在她预料之外，边白熙错愕了一下，忍不住向上方张望，很好奇现在边伯贤的表情。

朴灿烈这才发现失言，忙补了一句：“没有，我说错了。”

边伯贤歪了歪头，“你看，我们都不是非谁不可的人，真的没有必要。”  
朴灿烈似乎想说些什么，被他打断了：“就说到这里吧，先去开会。”

吴世勋没有注意听朴灿烈的回答，那两个人的纠缠好像很快就结束了，脚步声一前一后渐渐走远，一点也不拖泥带水。

边白熙还在陷入思索，突然对上他探索的视线，眼神闪躲：“你不用去开会？”

“等会儿，我有事问你。”

“唔，我什么都不知道，现在已经跟我经历的不一样了。”边白熙连忙说。  
那天醉酒之后，她就已经想把这件事完全翻篇了，不喜欢把脆弱面暴露给别人，也不想谈这段已经和她无关的感情，只是刚才没有忍住、也为了印证自己的预料，抢先说了边伯贤的台词，忘记了吴世勋在旁边看的一清二楚。  
在边伯贤和朴灿烈的感情里她是一个旁观者，而吴世勋又是旁观者的旁观者，这让她有种被看穿的无措感。

“我知道你想做什么，”他说，“我会帮你的。”

他知道什么啊？！边白熙半知半解，走廊上忍不住踢倒了一个垃圾桶，又老老实实地扶起来。

约好了跟艺人经理哥谈事，她暂且把乱七八糟的情绪摆到一边。因为从前就认识这个哥，她心里还是多一分信任，诚恳地说了自己其实并不想去女团的想法。

“其实我们也讨论过这个问题，你的确不适合。”艺人经理哥有些为难，“说实话，我也很希望你能够solo出道，但你知道公司很难做出这种决定，从各种意义上讲，上了现在这个筹备中的女团的车才是捷径。”

“我知道很难，但我还是想试试。”

“你想清楚，女团这个机会错过了就没有了。”艺人经理很惊讶而不解，“你跟你哥哥同龄，他已经出道7年了，你还能有多少时间可以浪费，现在这个机会才是最快能出道的方法，以后也不是没有机会solo。”

“我哥哥也会赞同我的做法的。”她搬出边伯贤来帮忙。

艺人经理哥果然沉默了一阵，伤脑袋地揉着眉心思考着解决办法。  
边白熙忽然想起来科学怪人提到的经费问题，突然道：“说起来，哥你有没有能快点赚钱的方法啊？”

“不欠钱就不错了，不出道怎么赚钱，要不你去找个人绑架你勒索你哥试试？”本就头大，艺人经理哥没好气地怼道。

“呃，操作比较困难。”边白熙眼睛亮亮的，“我想到一个办法，之前我不是因为卖唱的视频有一点热度吗，如果公司能允许我开个个人账号之类的……”

艺人经理哥沉默了一下，忽然拍了一下手，“这是个办法。”

“我就知道哥你有办法！”边白熙刚要拍马屁，就见对面的哥有些激动地站起来，兴奋地往下讲。

“现在网络才是最好的平台，如果你能积累一些人气，到时候个人出道肯定不是问题，而且你性格又有趣，容易引起人们的兴趣。”艺人经理哥看着她，情绪很高涨，“在出道前就小有名气的练习生也不少，公司不会过于限制这个，如果能更近一步，开个直播的话……”

边白熙听到直播两个字突然头大，她难道要‘如愿以偿’地成为电竞主播了吗？她赶紧说：“等等，哥，你想的太远了，呃，我们从长计议……先让我能开个账号吧。”

“这个没问题，我会解决。”他拍了拍她的肩膀，“你自己好好加油！”

虽然心情很down，但有了需要做的事情，边白熙也暂且没空理会那些一时之间理不清的东西。这段时间她在努力准备个人账号要po的内容，从前这些事情有团队帮忙，现在她只能自己想办法，还好身边年轻的小女孩很多，还有可以请教的人。

之前battle时候的主持人小杨最近跟她走的很近，白熙经常找她问视频剪辑的事情，下了课两个人在走廊热情讨论着该怎么做才能吸引眼球，走着走着，被人“喂”了一声。

是吴世勋，他跟朴灿烈走在一起。

吴世勋眼神冷漠地看了一眼她们勾在一起的手。边白熙咬咬牙：“你叫谁‘喂’呢？”  
真是越来越没大没小了。

旁边的朴灿烈一言不发。边白熙想起来他前几天已经去做了手术，现在在被迫无言修行。  
即便没有行程也还是爱往大家身边跑，这一点倒是没有变。边白熙看了一眼他手里的篮球，心想着他估计马上就要挨骂了。

朴灿烈后来在综艺节目上若无其事地说出了那时候在练习室打篮球、被他说了一句“要打出去打”的话很受伤的事情，虽然是节目前讨论过能说出来的话，但他听到对方亲口说出来时仍然很内疚。

她该怎么改变这件事呢？  
跟那两人擦肩而过之后边白熙有些坐立不安，刚才说到的话题也忘记说到哪里了。而小杨也挠了挠头：“我们说到哪里了来着？”  
面面相觑了一阵，小杨摊了摊手：“不怪我啊，刚才被世勋前辈瞪了一下吓了我一跳。”  
“他是在瞪我，你怕什么。”边白熙习以为常地说。  
“不是，我觉得他是在吃醋诶。”小杨有理有据地说，“你看，当时我挽着你的手，所以他视线就定格在你的手上。”

“你想多了吧，吃什么醋……”边白熙心不在焉地回了一句，忽然灵光一闪，赶紧匆匆跟她告别，“等下想起来了再继续谈，我现在有点急事。”

边白熙跑着去找了同寝室里的A某，在她耳边耳语一阵，她涨红着脸说：“欧尼，你干嘛不自己去？！”

“我不好意思啊，你帮帮我呗。”她笑嘻嘻地，“没事，你说是‘有个人’带给他的就可以。”

Anna很无奈地接受了托付，虽然她搞不懂欧尼为什么非要找她，明明Cilla跟那些前辈还见过面，比她更熟悉一点，再不然也有人脉更广的小杨。

她心一横敲开了前辈们练习室的门，胆怯地说了一句：“不好意思打扰了。”

快到午饭时间，边伯贤他们还坐在地板上讨论着外卖点什么，随便点了个人去给她开了门。

Anna鼓起勇气，声音很小又足以让每个人听到：“我找朴灿烈前辈。”

边伯贤从几个人的手机上移开目光，不明意味地看了看朴灿烈。

Chapter 33.

朴灿烈听到自己的名字才将视线从手机上抬起来，他第一时间注意到的甚至不是门口的女孩子是谁，而是边伯贤那奇怪的、对他来讲意味着诘问的视线。尽管不只他，队友们也投过来了好奇而克制的目光。

女孩把一袋子东西递给他，声若蚊蚋：“有个人让我带给你。”  
这样一说他就想到了，他认识的人里能拜托女练习生传递物件的除了她还能有谁。边白熙在搞什么鬼？  
女孩子一副慌张到要立马逃跑的样子，局促地补充了一句：“前辈有什么疑问的话直接去问她吧。我想前辈应该知道我说的是谁。祝前辈早日康复。”  
说完飞快地溜了。

朴灿烈打开一看，是喉糖之类的东西，很快被队友们看到了拿来调侃。而他现在没有办法反驳，好在他的无言修行有了点成效，没有着急上火，非常淡定地回到练习室收起东西。

他没搞懂这是什么意思，按以往来说他应该立马去问边白熙，但他忽然觉得没必要，因为这些东西敷衍的不像话——假如她还没有死心，是不会用这么拙劣的方式的。  
比起探究送他东西的理由，朴灿烈更想问她的是：边伯贤到底在想什么？

边伯贤托着腮，懒懒散散地跟着一起调侃，但比起调侃更像是追究：“她是白熙的室友，我在她的动态里看到过。不会就是你救下的那一个吧？”  
连朴灿烈自己，都是被这一句提醒起来的确是这么回事——前段时间她和她的家人还来医院探望过他、再三表示感谢。

如果是边白熙会不会更容易明白边伯贤在想什么？她像是给他递过来了一个作弊小纸条，还故作姿态地在他眼前晃了几下。  
等其他人练习的时候，他盘坐在角落里，篮球在两手之间无聊地来回投掷。

边伯贤往这边看了好几次，后来终于说了句：“灿烈，你能安静点吗？”

朴灿烈抬起眼，略微有些疑惑，手里的球没有落到地上过，他以为声音很小。他心里正好有点乱，就示意说出去走一下。  
但他其实并没有走远，靠在走廊里给边白熙发了条消息——“？”并没有得到回复。  
这个时间里，朴灿烈忽然想清楚了一些，觉得有些好笑，他问题的答案并不在边白熙那里啊。

练习一结束，他就拉住了刚踏出练习室的边伯贤，握住他的手腕头也不回地往前走，把其他人丢在原处。远远地还听到俊勉哥喊了句：“你们去哪里？不要打架啊——”

边伯贤试着挣脱，但也没什么用，一路走到公司外面，天早就黑了，小巷子里空无一人，以前他们练习完回宿舍就经常走这条小路，也不容易碰到什么人，老旧的路灯昏黄地点亮路面。

“你到底想做什么啊？既然去见了女练习生，就没必要来打扰我了吧。”见周围没人了，边伯贤脱口而出。

朴灿烈只是想确认一件事，一件他早就察觉却因为各种犹豫和模棱两可没能下结论的事情——边伯贤的的确确是在为他见了女人这件事而生气。

现在他不能说话，不是沟通的时机。但事实上这并不妨碍沟通，朴灿烈笑了一下，明确地用口型表达了自己的意思：「我没有」

他并没有多说什么，也并没有问：你为什么在意这个呢？但边伯贤看出来了这层意思。假如朴灿烈这么问了，他一定知道此刻该怎么应付，可是现在对方没有给他解释的机会。  
于是他移开视线：“那没什么事，我回去了。”

但朴灿烈依然拉着他，拿出手机敲了几个字：「很久没有一起回宿舍了，就这么走回去不行吗？像从前一样，就当是陪我一下。」

边伯贤没有拒绝，或许是顾及他现在是个连话都不能说的可怜人，不想同他计较。刚巧来了个电话，是俊勉哥打来的。

“没什么事，没打架，我送他回去。”  
朴灿烈听到他这么说，不由得挑了一下眉，得意的神情过于明显，被边伯贤瞥了一眼：“想打架吗？想流血吗？”

于是朴灿烈往下压了压上扬的嘴角。  
他们在一起的时间里，往往是朴灿烈照顾对方多一点，但也有这样的时候，以前他的手受伤的那段时间，伯贤跟他一起出去逛街都不让他提东西。  
受伤真是太好了。

两个人一路上都很安静，这条路也很安静，没什么人，路灯把影子拉的很长。朴灿烈低头看着影子，两个人的影子有所重合，好像牵着手一样。

朴灿烈的手机闪了闪，他拿起来，是边白熙的回复——“试着找一下答案吧。”  
他看着随着角度逐渐交叠在一起的影子，像是偎依在一起一样，嘴角勾了起来。他确信，他已经找到了答案。这个答案不需要任何人告诉他，当事人也不会说出口——边伯贤也喜欢他。

如果说是什么让他绕了这么久的弯路，那就是过于相信语言，过于遵守没有明确信号就无法前进这一步的约定俗成。  
边伯贤是不会给出这样的信号的，他太聪明了，把所有蛛丝马迹都掩饰的很好。

那我们就这样耗下去吧。朴灿烈从前就一直这样想，但此刻他重新获得了动力——即便想要边伯贤承认他动心了是不可能的。

但现在我有足够的信心跟你耗下去。

。

在艺人经理哥和小杨的帮助下，边白熙花了些时间终于把个人账号搞起来了，上传了第一个小视频，是最近比较火的沙雕风。虽然没有上次无意中被拍了传上去的卖唱视频那么火，但是发了几个视频后，断断续续也有人开始关注她了，播放量逐渐上涨。

有趣的是，之前上传她卖唱视频的那位“bbh的假发”很快就看到了，在kkt戳了她：“欧尼怎么不跟我讲！？我可是上万关注的大v！”于是她随手一个转发，又给边白熙涨了一波关注，顺道还给她提供了很多经营账号的经验。

只是要等流量变现恐怕不会那么快，科学怪人那边还等着用钱，她索性先把车给卖了。即便以往有钱的时候也不是大手大脚的人，现在更肉痛了。

那台机器被科学怪人给拿走了，边白熙看不到进度不放心，想把人约过来看一眼，对方说现在正忙，等会有空了再呼叫她。科学怪人给了她一台小小的像传呼机一样的设备，说是穿越的事要谨慎，尽量用它来通信，因为小巧她随手带在了身边。

在这之间被边伯贤喊去了外面吃饭。她怕时间来不及，本来想拒绝，结果边伯贤一句：“外卖有什么好吃的，今天有韩牛。”

边白熙咽了咽口水，没有抵住诱惑，看发来的位置是步行十分钟以内的距离，就过去了。

“你是改变主意了想当网红吗？”边伯贤上来就给她泼冷水。

“我这叫靠双手成就梦想好不好。”边白熙心态很好，饭桌上只有边伯贤还有几个工作人员，她放开手脚接过菜单点了几个贵的。

“哦？你有什么伟大的梦想？”  
“当然是发财。”  
“你很缺钱？我怎么听说你把车给卖了。”边伯贤问，“你欠高利贷了？”  
“……你怎么连这都知道？”边白熙吓了一跳，然后连忙澄清，“怎么可能，我是房租压力太大，而且车开的不习惯，以后早晚要换。”

“你之前欠吴世勋的我已经还上了。”边伯贤忽然说了一句。

“哦，太好了，你不说我都忘了。”边白熙这才想起来还有这么回事，主要是在他们这些人眼里，这点钱根本就不会放在心上啊。

“你是不是有个室友叫……Anna？”边伯贤问道。

“嗯，对。”边白熙料到他会问这个，笑嘻嘻地说，“怎么？她长得是不是很漂亮？身材也好，很多人追她呢。”

边伯贤抬了一下眼：“包括什么我认识的人吗？”

“不知道诶。”边白熙故意说，“不过之前差点出事的那个也是她，还是灿烈救了她。”  
“哦？这里面还有什么英雄救美的故事吗？”

“有可能啊，毕竟那种情况下不是很容易心动吗？”她想起当时的场景，顿了一下，很快又恢复了原来的神色。

“练习生跟出道很久的艺人交往可不是什么好事。”边伯贤说了一句，又瞥了她一眼。  
看出警告，边白熙无奈：“哥，我内心非常纯粹，只想着赚钱。”

好不容易放下这茬，上了菜开吃，边伯贤又提起账号的事情来：“竟然没有人扒出你的底细来，这种时候应该有几个老同学爆料才对。”

边白熙倒没想到这点，说起来，到目前为止从没有人主动发现过她是边伯贤的妹妹这回事。她有没有所谓的“同学”还另说。在这个世界里她的设定并不是很完善，比如曾经做的工作和相对应的空空的钱包，有很多无法解释的地方……

正走着神，口袋里的传呼机突然响了起来，边白熙连忙把包好的牛肉塞进嘴里，口齿不清地说：“有急事我先走了。”就匆匆忙忙往外面跑。

边伯贤还没反应过来，人已经跑出了老远。他低下头忽然看到了她留在桌上的手机，以及上面弹出来的新消息。  
他瞟到上面的名字，拿起来想要仔细看，手指触到Home键竟然打开了。

跟科学怪人照例在杂物间碰上面，看到看起来毫无进展的机器，边白熙怀疑地问：“这个破铁箱子修复起来为什么需要那么多钱？”  
“这可是前沿技术！”  
“那我不如去找贝教授本人。”  
“诶……别，他只研究理论，论实践就不如我了。像你这样的人肯定也不在乎这么点钱吧。”科学怪人说。

边白熙半信半疑地正打算跟他打钱，忽然发现手机不在身边，不知道落在哪里了，只好跟他说了回头再打。  
科学怪人带着机器走了之后，边白熙拍拍手也打算起身，身后传来的声音把她吓了一跳：

“你刚才在做什么？”

“吴世勋，你是不是想吓死我？！”边白熙拍了拍胸口。她怎么忘了这里还是吴世勋的‘秘密基地’。

“那你也太经不起吓了。”

“是啊，我现在是个娇弱的女练习生，风一吹就倒的那种。”

“……”吴世勋说，“说的像那会儿跟我打架的人不是你一样。”

“打不过我的你才应该觉得羞愧。”边白熙理直气壮。

“那是我让着你。”吴世勋噎了噎，“少扯开话题，你跟那个小保安嘀嘀咕咕说什么呢？你被诈骗了？”

“怎么哪里都有你。”边白熙嘀咕了一句，回他：“没什么。”

吴世勋有种预感，她好像随时会不打招呼地突然消失，就像她的突然出现一样。他蜷握的手悄悄紧了紧，说：“那我去跟伯贤哥告状了。”

边白熙当然不会被吓到：“你可还有把柄在我手里。”

“什么把柄？”

“是谁在地下车库跟我说……”边白熙点到为止，却并没有如预料中的那样看到对方羞愧的表情。

“那算什么把柄。”吴世勋直视着她，堂堂正正地说，“我就是喜欢你。”

Chapter 34.

“那算什么把柄。”吴世勋直视着她，堂堂正正地说，“我就是喜欢你。”

边白熙愣了一下，差点被这一本正经的样子给唬住，很快她找回了逻辑，笑着拍了拍他：“你现在不是知道我是谁了吗，一时的荷尔蒙作用弄混了自己的感情我能理解……”

“不是一时的，我没有弄混，”吴世勋丝毫没有要糊弄过去的意思，以往这样的情况太多了，他不想哪一天边白熙突然不见了却还是没有传达清楚，那就太冤枉了。  
“我知道你是谁，可我还是喜欢你。”

边白熙沉默了一会儿，淡漠道：“那你应该去跟这个世界的边伯贤说。”

“不关他的事，我只喜欢你。”他说的很笃定。

边白熙已经清楚他是认真的。这明明是可以翻篇的事情，可是吴世勋怎么会是会看眼色的人，他非要寻根究底。  
她不知道现在该有什么态度，连能不能如愿回到原来的世界都不知道。她留了后路，这个后路不包括——要跟这个世界的人再有什么纠葛。

她觉得这一切充满讽刺：“喜欢我什么？我只是阴差阳错才变成的一个可笑的存在。”  
宇宙法则多么可笑，随便揉搓一下就把一个人捏成了另一个模样。

“不，你就是你。”吴世勋着急道，“对我来讲，你是独一无二的。”

是啊，我就是我。这分明是她早已想明白的事情……于是她重新冷静下来，想让对方最快打消这种荒唐的念头：“吴世勋，我不属于这个世界。”

“所以，你已经找到了离开的方法，是不是？”吴世勋早就猜到了这一点，“刚才那个人是做什么的？”

“我现在没有别的路走，”边白熙知道瞒不过，索性坦然告诉他，“他说有办法回去，我只能暂时相信他。”

“他看起来并不可靠。”吴世勋看着她说，“尽管这样你也一定要回去？为什么，你不是说你即便回去了也不会跟灿烈在一起吗？”

“是，但我还是想要做回自己。”她冷静地说，“你不要说这种幼稚的话了，这些对我来说都不重要，不管是他还是你，都不会有结果。”

“幼稚？”吴世勋笑了一声，又凑近了一步，把她逼到逼仄的墙角，“所以你就是这样看我的？你才从来想都不去想，明明我已经表白过一次——”

边白熙靠在墙上，左右两边分别是货架和墙壁，狭小空间里空气中的灰尘更加清晰，让她有些呼吸不畅：“吴世勋，你再这样我真的生气了。”

“我都要见不到你了，还在乎你生不生我的气吗？”他捏起她的下巴，“我就应该直接一点，像你这种没有心的人，是不可能老实呆着就能等得到的，灿烈哥不就是吃的这个亏？”

“你——”她瞪大眼睛，终于开始慌乱，去推他，“你是不是又喝酒了。”

“那你尝尝呢？”他笑了一下，灼热的呼吸近在咫尺，低下头把她的反抗一一吞下。

边白熙双手被牢牢制住，仰着头被迫承受强势的侵略，她被吻的几乎窒息，狭窄的空间里无法施展拳脚。她声势弱下来，好不容易寻到喘息的空间，原本愤怒的声音也听起来仿佛哀求一般：“你别乱来”  
吴世勋心软了，放开了一点，既是安抚她又是说服自己一样低声说：“就一会儿……”  
说着，他又吻上了她。  
边白熙又被夺走了呼吸，事情发展已经到了她无法控制的地步，她有些痛恨这具弱小的身体，只能任自己逐渐瘫软在他怀里。  
……是怎么变成这样的啊？

突然一阵亮光透射进来。门被打开，边伯贤面无表情地站在门口，光线在他背后映过来，有点刺眼。  
“吴世勋，解释？”

时间退回到前不久，边伯贤意外地打开了白熙的手机，当时屏幕上刚好弹出了吴世勋发来的kkt消息——这也是他好奇的原因。  
随手一翻聊天记录，他的脸色变得越来越难看。  
且不说边白熙搬出宿舍住原来是吴世勋半强迫地要求的，最让他爆炸的是下面这句话：  
——哦塞昏：怎么，要去跟他坦白我们的炮友关系吗？

边伯贤本来想着他俩估计顶多有点暧昧，而且摆明了是吴世勋一厢情愿，只要他能拎得清就好。他认为他应该还是一个理智的人的。但不成想，竟然是“炮友关系”。  
这可真是刺激到他了，他做梦也想不到边白熙能干出这么刺激的事儿，吴世勋能干出这么无耻的事儿，说好的义气呢？说好的不喜欢小屁孩呢？

来算账的路上边伯贤逐渐冷静了一些，想着或许只是句玩笑话。白熙不在练习室，问了她那几个朋友，说她经常来这间杂物室偷懒。着急去找她确认事实，他赶过来，没想到恰巧碰到这样一幕。

吴世勋没有说话，边白熙已经瞟见了边伯贤握紧的拳头。这可不妙。即便是这样乱成一团的场面，她的第一反应也是，不能给这个世界的边伯贤和吴世勋的关系造成无法挽回的影响。

“等、等一下……哥。”她好不容易提起一丝力气，抱住了边伯贤准备举起的手臂。

“你——”边伯贤恨铁不成钢地看着她，“什么情况？”

“我们在交往。”边白熙想不到还能有什么别的解释，只能扯了个谎，在他的目光中低下头，“对不起……”  
吴世勋愣了愣，没想到边白熙会反过来维护他，还编出了这样的理由。

“你当我瞎吗？他没欺负你？”边伯贤可不是读不懂氛围的人。

“我们吵架了。”可能是因为缺氧，边白熙的声音此刻柔软到让吴世勋觉得心里软的一塌糊涂。  
边伯贤面色不善地看向吴世勋。  
吴世勋低头认错：“是我的错，对不起……哥。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“一个月前。”边白熙抢着回答。

“他没嘴？”边伯贤瞪了她一眼，让她闭嘴，“你先出去，我要跟世勋单独谈谈。”

边白熙犹犹豫豫，还是被凶恶的眼神吓到，老老实实出去，回头小心地提醒他一句：“哥你别打他啊，不是快要回归了么……”

吴世勋心里的小野兽像放了气样慢慢软了下来，变成了温顺的小猫咪，乖巧地站在墙角听训话。

“吴世勋你很了不起啊？”边伯贤双手抱在胸前审视着他，“一个月前不就是上次我们摊牌的时候，动作这么快？”

“哥我又不是坏人……”吴世勋咳嗽了一声。

“呵，狗崽子。”边伯贤冷笑，“别叫我哥，你忘了我警告过你的话了？”

——离白熙远一点，不然我没你这个弟弟。  
吴世勋想到这句话，忽然脑子里冒出来“不做弟弟可以做妹夫啊”这让他忽然觉得有点好笑，但给他一百个胆子他不敢这时候耍贫。

“我对白熙是认真的。”  
“她竟然还让你说平语了？”边伯贤气的肝疼，要知道他跟边白熙可是同一天生日，这不等于骑到他本人头上了？  
“……”  
“你之前说的那个怒那不会就是边白熙吧？”边伯贤想通了这一点，连自己的气也一起生了起来，“你当时说那些的时候是不是把我当傻逼啊？”  
“没……没有。”吴世勋觉得自己这辈子没这么卑微过，都快缩到墙角去了。

猛然他看到门缝里露出来一只眼睛，在疯狂给他递眼色。  
吴世勋委屈地给了她个眼神，她翻了个白眼，像是在说“活该”，但还是用口型告诉他：我去搬救兵，你等等。  
我可能要坚持不住了……吴世勋绝望。

“我刚警告完你，你转头就把我的话当成耳旁风了是吧。”边伯贤想到自己明明发现了蛛丝马迹，结果事情还是在他眼皮子底下发生了，就来气，“分手吧，还来得及。”

“……我不要。”虽然是假的，吴世勋还是倔强道。

边伯贤气的牙痒痒，然而事情已经发生了，他也没有别的办法，忍不住狠狠地往门上捶了一下，声音大到整个楼层都听得到。

“哎，伯贤，你们在这儿干什么呢？”朴灿烈大大咧咧地闯了进来。  
吴世勋掩面：这哥的演技太差了。

“你也是同谋？”边伯贤面色不善。  
朴灿烈很无辜，他是真的不知情啊。边白熙本来是去找俊勉哥做救兵，结果只看到他一个人，见他已经恢复语言能力了，就拿来凑合着用：“快去救世勋，我俩的奸#情被我哥发现了。”  
我去，你俩什么时候有的奸#情我怎么不知道啊。

朴灿烈根本还处在状况外：“不不不我真的不知道发生了什么，边白熙非拉我过来救场。”

门外听墙角的边白熙很无语，就知道他是制不住边伯贤的。  
边伯贤猛的拉开门，她就一头栽了进来，还好被吴世勋一把接住了。边伯贤瞪了他一眼，他只好委委屈屈地松手。

边白熙有点慌。  
她一向觉得自己是最了解自己的人，但她忘了一件事：她没有过妹妹，所以不知道边伯贤此刻到底有多愤怒。  
以前她想过万一有个妹妹会怎样，他们成员中只有珉锡哥是有妹妹的，号称死都不会把妹妹介绍给成员。如果是他的话，会有这种想法吗？

“你跟谁谈恋爱不好，非跟吴世勋？”边伯贤声音凉凉的。

对不起了哥，我一开始找的还是朴灿烈呢。边白熙心里好笑地想着。  
本来就不是真的，她渐渐也没有那么心虚了，眨眨眼说：“他长得帅啊。”

“……”边伯贤竟无言以对。  
“我知道你在担心什么，”边白熙想了想，说，“你是你我是我，就算我们分手了也不会影响你们。”  
她说话的时候，明显感觉到了来自吴世勋那边从粉红泡泡变成了低气压。

“那是你以为。”边伯贤皱了皱眉头。  
“不要以你的标准来理解我。”边白熙跟他硬刚上了，“我凭什么要压抑？以后的事情以后再说，现在我们就是要在一起怎么了？是你自己不敢罢了。”

边伯贤愣住了。  
朴灿烈刚才便意识到她要说什么，拉了拉她想制止，却没有成功。

“我不敢？”边伯贤冷笑，“你觉得我胆子要是足够大会发生什么？我们从出道开始就没资格任性。”  
他摔上门走人。

朴灿烈立马追上去，走到门口停了一下回头看了一眼他们两个，最终还是叹了口气什么都没说，跟着走了。

Chapter 35.

朴灿烈很快跟上了边伯贤，在他身后不远不近地跟着，到了没人的地方，边伯贤猛地回过头来，盯着他，握了握拳头，“你也是这么想的？”

朴灿烈愣了一下，很快说：“我真的什么都不知道。”

边伯贤被噎了一下，无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，“算了。你不用担心，你们小分队还要录歌，团队也快要准备回归了，我不会在这种时候找他事。”  
他喃喃道：“也不知道边白熙是不是一时兴起，真是给我找麻烦。”

朴灿烈并不清楚他们两个是怎么回事，但就像伯贤一向很疼世勋一样，边白熙她会不会比较容易对他心软？  
说实在的，他并不觉得伯贤真的会拿世勋怎么样，甚至现在发脾气也多半是觉得他们这样没什么定性，怕以后分手了落得一地鸡毛。啊，真是有些嫉妒呢。

“你也知道白熙一向是那样的，想一出是一出。”边伯贤叹了口气。

“想做什么就做什么，不是也挺好的么。”朴灿烈话音刚落，便意识到边伯贤脸色微微一变。

朴灿烈忽然意识到他一开始问的是什么问题了。  
——你也觉得，我是不敢？

“伯贤，其实我不在乎别人是怎么看的。”想明白之后，他坦然地说，“我知道你是怎么想的，那就可以了。”

“你知道什么？”他没好气地接了一声。

“你喜欢我。”在对方正准备辩驳的时候，朴灿烈抢先补上了一句，“但你不会承认。”

“……你的自恋水平又上升到了新阶段。”边伯贤移开了视线，继续若无其事地往前走。

“我知道就可以了。”这次没有强硬的反驳，朴灿烈有些得意地在他背后跟着，“反正我们会一直在一起的。”

边伯贤停了一下脚步，身后的大金毛一个趔趄停在他身后，他笑了笑：“行啊，马上七月份了，榜单上见啊。”

分开活动不说，说不好还要对打，大金毛的耳朵耷拉了下来。

另一边。

“为什么那么说？”吴世勋先开口了。

“不然你想挨打？”边白熙没好气地说，见他靠近，警惕地后退了一步，“离我远点，我还没消气。”

吴世勋沉默了一会儿，低声说，“对不起。”

他清楚这是自己的问题，明明是自己单方面地喜欢她，却还是无法控制自己的情绪。特别是……他有可能再也见不到她，这让他无法冷静，在这种匪夷所思的事情面前，他根本没有什么更好的解决方案。

他很抱歉，但是并不后悔。如果就这样放任她离开，那才真的后悔。

边白熙冷静下来，认真地说：“世勋，你是我很喜欢的弟弟。如果是别人的话，我早就狠狠的打一顿了。你也应该清楚我对你不会有超出弟弟的想法。”

“那是另一个吴世勋，不是我。”

“可你不是也开始喜欢喝奶茶了吗？”

吴世勋说：“可我不想被你当成他。我不是他，你不能要求我也只是把你当哥哥。”

边白熙不能理解：“但你不也尝试过，说明他喜欢的东西你也会喜欢，所以……”

“你说的没错，我尝试过。因为你说觉得这个世界太陌生，我想让你觉得亲切一点。”

边白熙没有说话，她知道吴世勋是这样的人，即便有幼稚的一面，他一直在用自己的方式照顾别人。

“这么说好像有点异想天开，但我想让你觉得留在这里也不错。”吴世勋不抱希望地说，“你真的不能留下来吗？”

如果留下来的话会怎样？这个问题，等到科学怪人又来跟她要钱的时候，边白熙随口一提地问了出来，他一听立马神色严肃起来：“你怎么会有这种想法？”

边白熙故意道：“反正我在这边混的也还不错，没必要非得回去。”

“不行！”科学怪人听起来有些着急，“你不是这个世界的人，强行留下来肯定是不行的。”

边白熙疑惑地看着他：“总归你也没有试过，你怎么知道就一定不行？”怕不是担心她不想走就不会给他钱了吧，她心想。

“虽然我没有试过，但是……我们毕竟不是在这个世界出生的，假如把在这个世界正常出生的人认为是拥有强设定，那么我们这样的人就只有弱设定。”科学怪人努力解释，“也就是说，我们跟这个世界的关联性比较弱。所以你开了个人账号至今也没有网友发现你跟边伯贤的关系，对不对？”

——“竟然没有人扒出你的底细来，这种时候应该有几个老同学爆料才对。”  
上次边伯贤说过的话突然从她脑海中冒了出来。  
科学怪人继续说：“我起初发现你的身份也很惊讶，你是边伯贤妹妹这个设定算是少见的了。虽然看起来这让你和这个世界的关联性似乎强了一些，但它归根结底也只是弱设定，没有细节支撑，假如越来越多的人发现不对的地方，这个设定随时都有可能崩塌。”

边白熙想起上次随手拉着一名保安问过科学怪人的名字，而那个保安并不记得他……也许不是不记得，是因为他在这个世界的痕迹原本就很弱。她张了张嘴：“我一直忘了问你，你叫什么名字？我是说，你现在的身份。”

科学怪人拿出来他的工作牌，上面写着——A68。他说：“我没有名字，这就是我在这个世界全部的身份。所以在你看来我有些过于迫切是不是？但我没有办法，如果不快一点，我不敢想象当所有人都忘了我的时候，会发生什么。”

边白熙这几天课都上的浑浑噩噩，她自以为留好的后路此刻已经算不上什么后路了。她的账号关注人数越来越多，现在已经快赶上“bbh的假发”了，公司也默认了她走这个路线，稍微放出一些风声，便都知道了她是未来女团的备选成员，也算是宣传了。而且还同意她没事做一些直播。

这些都是艺人经理哥告诉她的，然而她现在有点失去斗志了。

小杨和假发小姐都建议她做一些宿舍日常之类的直播。但她已经有段时间不住宿舍，为了完成任务，便搬回去住了几天。

Cilla好久没跟她有时间单独聊天，找了个时间便钻进了她的房间，一副了然的样子：“你果然跟世勋前辈在一起了。”

“……怎么连你都知道了？”边白熙有些吃惊。

“没有流传开，你放心，伯贤前辈上次来找你的时候有问到世勋前辈的事，我才猜到的。”

边白熙犹豫了一下，不知道该不该告诉她这是假的。

Cilla以为她是内疚，开玩笑道：“哎，我就这么被剩下了，不如你把你哥哥介绍给我吧。妹债兄偿。”

边白熙缓缓抬起手搭上她的肩，严肃地告诉她：“Cilla，我哥，他是个gay。你不要有什么多余的想法。”

Cilla目瞪口呆：“我听到了什么了不得的事情？？我我我只是开个玩笑，我不想知道这种天大的秘密啊……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”边白熙被她的反应给逗笑了。

“真的假的？你是不是逗我的？”Cilla瞪大眼睛开始追问。果然所有人都是有八卦本能的。

边白熙笑了半天，忽然有些伤感，她跟这个世界的人的相处难到都是假的吗？所有的一切都只是基于一个虚的“设定”？

没多久有个公司团建活动，按理讲练习生是不会参加的，但也许是因为艺人经理哥见她最近比较消沉，她也被安排了一个名额。

到了旅游地，虽然公司里也有很多认识的人，但以边白熙的身份却一个都不认识，只能跟着边伯贤他们一起。她理所当然地跟在边伯贤旁边，大家一起在沙滩边的摊位喝着冷饮。她一抬头忽然看到吴世勋也在，正站在收银台那里点东西。她有点头大：那现在他们是什么设定来着？吵架中的情侣？

边伯贤看了她一眼，边白熙立马领会到他的意思，因为他从那件事一过去就给她发了消息说：「我赌你坚持不了多久。」  
她当然也不客气地回敬了一句：「我赌你也坚持不了多久。」

所以他现在的眼神就在说：看吧，我就知道。

阿西。边白熙感到被挑衅，故意走到了吴世勋旁边，拉了拉他的衣袖让他低下头来，跟他耳语了一句：“配合我一下。”  
吴世勋给了她一个疑惑的眼神。  
边白熙小声说：“演戏要演全套！”

她帮着吴世勋把几杯饮料端了回来，顺势坐在了他旁边。  
两个人交头接耳的小动作边伯贤尽收眼底，但碍于大家都在场，只能用眼神警告她。边白熙才不吃这一套，得意地冲他吐吐舌头。

还没得意多久，吴世勋站起来，跟其他人说：“我们去海边玩会儿了。”就自顾自地拉着她一起离开了座位。

边白熙这会儿不好反驳，只能被牵着鼻子走。等走远了才抽出自己的手，埋怨道：“跑这里来挨晒做什么？”

“你不是说要演全套吗？”

“……演给我哥看就行了，你这样所有人都知道了。”边白熙有点无语。

“那又怎么样？”  
“所有人都知道你是个不讲义气的狗崽子了。”  
“……”吴世勋咳嗽了一下，“反正伯贤哥就算生气，也不会气太久的。”  
“你怎么知道？”边白熙故意说，“你没挨打都算运气好的了。”  
“要不然当时你也不会那么说。”吴世勋说，“你知道他不会因为这个跟我翻脸。”  
边白熙看了看饮料摊位的方向：“但其实，我也不能推测他的所有想法。”

“这是怎么回事啊……？”金俊勉看了看脸色不太自然的边伯贤，问道。

“就是你看到的那样咯。”边伯贤拿起饮料，顺了口气才说。

金钟仁小心翼翼地看着眼色，凑到一边小声地问朴灿烈：“真的啊？吴世勋胆子这么大？”  
“他不是一向胆子大吗。”朴灿烈小声应了一句。  
“伯贤哥看起来快要气死了。”金开小声说。  
“可能……赌输了吧。”


End file.
